Si Penulis Puisi
by Aiko Fusui
Summary: UPDATE LAST CHAPPIE saat hanya puisi yang bisa ia sampaikan pada sang pujaan hati, cinta segi rumit terajut dalam hidupnya yang tinggal menunggu waktu. Hanya lewat puisi, rasa itu tersampaikan, rasa sakit, rasa perih, rasa rindu, dan rasa cinta...
1. Chapter 1

** Halo minna-samaa, saya fui.**

** Ini fic fui yang kedua… **

** Udah ah, fui will present…**

** Disclaimer : tetep, masashi kishimoto.**

** Warning : OOC, AU, typo, dan keanehan lainnya**

** Rate : T aja deh**

** This is my story….**

Si Penulis Puisi

__Naruto POV_

Udara malam ini terasa sejuk. Meniup-niup rambut pirang jabrikku. Kubiarkan jendela kaca kamarku terbuka lebar, memberi akses pada angina untuk mampir dan memberikan hembusannya padaku. Lampu kamar yang segaja kumatikan, mengharuskan kedua bola mata biruku untuk lebih jeli memandang cahaya. Kupejamkan mataku sambil tersenyum pada kegelapan. Entah harus berekspresi seperti apa aku ini. Yang jelas aku merasa melayang. Bahagia, sangat bahagia. Karena tadi pagi, saat aku mengutarakan rasa sukaku pada Sakura -entah yang keberapa kali- , dia menerimaku. Yang artinya kami resmi pacaran.

Akhirnya, perjuanganku tak sia-sia. Setelah hampir mencapai lima tahun, dia mau mncoba menerima hatiku. Walaupun aku dan dia tahu, ini hanya sebuah pelarian. Pelarian akan sakit hatinya pada mantan pacarnya yang ia lampiaskan padaku. Sakit memang. Tapi, jika aku bisa bersama dia, aku bahagia.

Dua minggu yang lalu ia baru putus dengan teme, si rambut ayam yang sekaligus menjadi sahabatku. Kurasa Sasuke sangat bodoh berani menyakiti hati Sakura. Rasanya aku ingin sekali memukul wajahnya yang sok cool itu. Tapi, walau bagaimanapun, ia juga sahabatku. Aku hanya mampu berada di samping sakura dan berusaha menghiburnya yang dua minggu itu ia habiskan dengan menangis dan menangis. Aku tahu, ia masih sayang pada mantannya itu. Tapi rasa gengsi dan cemburunya yang besar tak membiarkannya untuk memaafkan Sasuke. Itu dulu, dan sekarang aku dan Sakura telah berpacaran. Hanya ada kami berdua. Egois memang. Tpi toh, aku juga mnusia kan?

Ku telentangkan tubuhku diatas kasurku. Hangat dan empuk. Tanganku bebas bergerak-gerak teratur dalam gelap kamarku. Angina berhembus semakin kencang dan liar, menampar wajahku, seakan memaksaku untuk mengingat memori yang aku pendam.

Mataku membuka perlahan, lalu menoleh pada langit malam yang bertabur jutaan bintang. Aku beranjak duduk dari posisiku semula, dan mataku terantuk pada selarik kertas berwarna ungu lembut di atas mejaku.

'Dia sebenarnya siapa sih?' pikirku. Sudah lama sekali, tepatnya dua tahun belakangan, aku selalu mendapat sebuah puisi dari seseorang yang tak kuketahui identitasnya. Yang aku tahu, aku selalu menemukan benda yangn sejenis setiap pulang sekolah di lokerku. Dan satu yang kuyakini, di perempuan. Melihat dari cara berkatanya yang lembut dan feminime, aku yakin dengan asumsiku itu.

Semula, saat pertama kali aku mendapatkan puisi itu dua tahun lalu, aku sangat bahagia. Mengingat betapa sebagian besar gadis di sekolah tergila-gila pada si Uchiha teme, dan sebagian lain pada Senior Sasori, si sabaku berambut merah, dan si hyuuga dingin berambut panjang. Di sel;a-sela gadis itu, ternyata ada seorang gadis yang sepertinya ehm,ehm, mengagumiku. Rasanya bangga sekali punya penggemar rahasia, setidaknya gadis itu tak ikut-ikutan nge-fans pada cowok-cowok yang kusebutkan diatas tadi.

Ehm, ehm, kembali pada topik. Jika sekarang aku hitung puisi yangaku dapatkan, mungkin ada lebih dari 100 puisi. Memang seperti kurang kerjaan mengumpulkan barang seperti itu, tapi entah kenapa aku tidak pernah berfikir untuk membuangnya. Jika terpikirpun, aku ogah melakukannya. Aneh kan?.

Aku tak berani membayangkan betapa marahnya sakura bila melihat tumpukan puisi ini. Pasti dia menuduhku selingkuh lah, punya cadangan lain lah, pokoknya tuduhan yang tidak mengenakkan. Tapi untungnya, ia tak pernah masuk kedalam kamarku ini. Jadi aman deh hehehe.

Kertas itu masih tak beranjak dari mejaku –yaiyalah, wong kertas kan gak punya kaki mas- terpekur sendiri dan sesekali menutup membuka tertiup angin malam. Aku tak bisa mengontrol tubuhku saat kedua kakiku melangkah mendekatinya, kertas itu seperti magnet. Insting yang terus menyuruhku agar membaca puisi yang sedari tadi memang belum kubaca sekata pun, akhirnya berkuasa.

Kududukkan pantatku pada kursi putar yang menjadi set meja belajarku. Mataku yang tak bisa membaca dengan jelas dalam kegelapan, mengharuskan tanganku untuk memencet tombol ON pada lampu belajarku. Sedikit remang-remang, namun ini lebih baik dari kondisi yang tadi. Aku mulai membaca, mencoba memahami puisi yang ada di genggamanku itu.

_Lavender itu semakin layu_

_Saat tahju sang mentari telah berpadu_

_Dengan kelopak riang bunga sakura_

_Musim dingin yang bersalju,_

_Kini mempunyai badainya_

_Sebagai tanda bahwa musim akan berganti_

_Disana, disudut dinginnya musim bersalju,_

_Sebuah Lavender menguatkan hatinya_

_Karena sebuah perih yang menyakiti cintanya_

_Mengapung di ujung senja_

_The Amethyst_

Aneh. Frase yang kurasa pantas untuk menggambarkan rasa penasaran di hatiku tentang puisi ini. Aku akui, siapapun yang membuat puisi ini, dia sangat hebat. Diksi dan irama yang indah membuat puisi ini terasa menyentuh dan sedih.

'_Karena sebuah perih yang menyakiti cintanya'_ dan dia sedang patah hati. Kasihan sekali. Andai saja aku mengetahui siapa orang ini, aku pasti akan berusaha menghiburnya. Andai aku bisa. Tapi, kenapa ia memberikan aku puisi-puisi ini? Dan kenapa, ia tak langsung bertemu denganku, sehingga aku bisa tahu dan lebih mengerti kondisinya. Ah kepalaku pusing memikirkannya.

Kubaca sekali lagi puisi ini, berusaha lebih tahu maksudnya, dan siapa tahu kali ini dia mencantumkan nama terangnya. Tapi, berkali-kali aku mencoba, tetap tak ada titik terangnya. Hanya ada 'the amethyst'. Apa itu? Bukankah itu sebuah batu mulia yang keberadaanya sekarang sangat langka?

Tiba-tiba, rasa penasaranku muncul lagi. Aku ambil beberapa puisi dari laci mejaku dan juga puisi pertama yang aku dapatkan. Aku baca dan baca, sampai aku menemukan satu kesimpulan. Puisi ini curhatan seseorang, dan setiap puisi itu pasti bertuliskan 'the amethyst'. Aku baca puisi pertamaku dan sama saja dengan yang lain. 'The amethyst' dan 'Lavender' aku yakin, perempuan ini pasti penyuka warna ungu yang lembut.

_Disini, disebuah negeri yang indah_

_Di tengah kekejaman hidup_

_Lavender itu menemukan sebuah cahaya_

_Seperti mentari di pagi hari_

_Tersenyum memberi semangat_

_Pada sebuah Lavender yang hampir mati_

_Walaupun tak pernah mentari itu menoleh _

_Dan sekedar berbicara lepas padanya_

_Tapi cukuplah dari jarak ini,_

_Lavender itu melihat senyuman sang mentari_

_Dan itu, membuat sang lavender bertahan_

_Untuk terus melanjutkan hidup_

_The Amethyst_

Mataku perlahan terasa berat. Ngantuk. Aku memang butuh istirahat setelah tadi di sekolah aku menghabiskan waktuku untuk mengikuti ekstra sampai sore hari. Lagipula Tou-san akan marah jika aku tidur larut malam. Kumatikan lampu dan melangkah kearah jendela. Dingin yang pertama kurasa kala angin berhembus kencang. Segera kututup jendela dan tirainya, hingga tak ada lagi cahaya yang bisa masuk. Kubiarkan puisi-puisi itu berserakan di atas tempat tidur. Langkah kakiku sekarang menuju tujuan yang aku butuhkan.

Tidur

__end of Naruto POV, back to Normal POV _

__ _ Si Penulis Puisi_ __

Langit hari ini sedang garage rupanya, ia dengan segala kekuasaanya memberi izin pada sang surya untuk membagikan kehangatannya yang luar , mungkin lebih pantas bila kita sebut PANAAAAS.

Kepanasan hari inipun berdampak lebih buruk pada penghuni kelas XI IPA 2. Dimana hari ini sang guru olahgara mereka yang super nyentrik sedang memberi tugas pada mereka dengan sangat 'sukarela' diterima oleh para siswa. Bayangin aja, mereka disuruh untuk berlari 100 kali keliling lapangan yang luasnyaaa…naudzubillah cuy.

"Ah, Guru Gai tegaaaaa…" teriak seorang cewek pirang panjang bermata aquamarine yang diketahui bernama Ino Yamanaka.

"He'um, lapangan seluas ini… 100 kali? OMG!!!!" sahut temari yang sama blondenya dengan Ino.

"Teman-teman, lari 100 kali keliling lapangan ini untuk membakar kalori dalam tubuh kita! Ayo kita habiskan semangat MASA MUDA kita, karena_"

"STOP Lee!!!" kata segerombolan anak gadis yang hampir aja diceramahi oleh si murid kesayangan guru edan mereka. Tentang apa lagi kalau bukan masa muda, euh, lieur euy.

Entah sudah berapa kali anak penyuka warna hijau itu berlari mengitari lapangan, mungkin sudah lebih dari 100 kali. Mau membakar kalori apa dia? Lemaknya pun sepertinya sudah tandas. Mana tubuhnya kurus ceking begitu. Hah, bener-bener deh! Sebuah semangat kadang menjadi kekuatan yang dahsyat.

Sudah banyak sekali korban tragedi ini berjatuhan, tepar dimana-mana, bertebaran tak berdaya disekeliling lapangan. Yang masih bertahan, berlari dengan action yang lebay layaknya mengejar pacar di pelem India. Dibelakang kelompok itu, terlihat gerombolan anak yang merangkak termasuk ngesot keliling lapangan. Kelompok-kelompok seperti itu, sudah barang tentu tertular oleh semangat masa muda dari Guru Gai dan Lee.

"Hadoh… dimana semangat kalian? Ini kan baru 23 kali, masih kurang 77 lagi!!! Hayou, semangat masa mudaaaa" kata Guru Gai menyemangati gerombolan anak yang sudah berhenti ditempat. Ngos-ngosan, mengatur nafas yang spertinya limited edition.

"WHAAAT…" teriak anak-anak itu, lalu disusul protes-protes tak setuju yang keluar dari mulut mereka, bersahut-sahutan layaknya burung prenjak di sawah.

_ _ _Si Penulis Puisi _ _ _

Kantin hari ini penuh dengan anak-anak XI IPA 2 yang dengan 'sopannya', meninggalkan jam olahraga mereka yang memang belum selesai. Tapi toh mereka tetap saja tak kuasa menahan godaan seplastik es teh dari Mbok Iyem. So what? Mereka tak mau mati muda hanya gara-gara berlari 100 kali keliling lapangan. Jadi, biarkan mereka sejenak melepas lelah, menghibur krongkongan dengan segelas es teh dan dengan sesekali mencomot bakwan dan mendoan yang disediakan. Mari kita tinggalkan mereka dan kita alihkan penglihatan kita pada pojok kelas XI IPA 2. Dimana ada 2 orang anak manusia yang sedang serius berbicara.

" Sampai kapan kau mau begini? Kau akan menyakiti dirimu sendiri." Kata anak laki-laki berambut merah marun yang terdengar sangat datar. Namun, si perempuan tau, sahabatnya itu sangat khawatir padanya.

" … " yang ditanya hanya bisa diam. Menunduk dalam, hingga rambut indigo panjangnya yang dikuncirnya tinggi ikut menyerusuk ke pundaknya. Mata Amethyst-nya terlihat sedih dan terluka. Tapi, entah kenapa, ada ketegaran kuat yang terpancar dari sana.

" Jawab aku Hinata!" bentak sang laki-laki.

" Aku tidak tahu Gaara-kun." Akhirnya sang gadis angkat bicara. Ia masih menunduk, tangannya ia satukan di depan dada. Lalu tiba-tiba, rasa sakit yang teramat sangat ia rasakan menyerang jantungnya. Reflek, tangan kananya memegangi dada kirinya sendiri, sedangkan tangan kiri mencari pegangan. Ia merintih perlahan, mencoba melawan rasa sakit yang tak kunjung reda.

Laki-laki di depannya cepat merespon,. Ia mendudukkan sang gadis di bangku mereka. Lalu tanganya mulai mengaduk-aduk isi tas sang gadis, mencari beberapa butir pil berwarna putih yang selalu dibawa oleh sang gadis. Setelah menemukannya, ia mengambil air mineral dari tasnya dan menyodorkan kedua benda itu pada sang gadis. Dengan cepat, gadis itu menelan pilnya beserta air mineral yang di berikan oleh sahabatnya itu.

Lelaki bernama Gaara itu hanya bisa memandang khawatir pada sahabat yang ada di hadapannya itu.

" Arigatou, Gaara-kun." Lirih gadis yang bernama Hinata dan berasal dari klan Hyuuga pada sahabatnya. Senyum manis terkembang di wajah cantiknya.

" Hh, kau tahu Hinata, aku merasa bersalah telah membentakmu tadi. Gomen." Kata Gaara lembut. Matanya memandang mata Hinata dengan lembut juga. Sang gadis hanya bisa tersenyum semakin manis.

" Tak apa Gaara-kun. Aku tahu, sebagai sahabat, Gaara-kun pasti peduli padaku. Ya kan?" tanggapnya yang dibalas Gaara dengan senyumnya yang kelewat tipis.

Hinata sekarang merasa lebih baik. Ia mulai mengusap peluh disekeliling wajahnya dengan handuk lavender kecilnya. Selesai dengan itu, tangannya mulai merapikan rambutnya yang berantakan karena olahraga tadi. Dicapainya rambutnya yang dikuncir satu, lalu melepaskan ikat rambut beruang birunya. Diambilnya sisir biru kecil dari dalam ranselnya, lalu mulai menyisir rambut indigonya yang panjang. Setelah dirasa rapi, ia mengambil beberapa helai rambutnya yang berada di kedua sisi wajahnya dan menyatukannya di belakang kepalanya. Jika dilihat, style rambutnya kini seperti tokoh katara di film animasi kesukaanya, 'Avatar the Legend of Aang'

Tapi bedanya, katara berambut coklat tua berombak, sedangkan Hinata berambut biru indigo yang lurus lembut. Katara tidak punya helaian rambut pendek di kedua sisi wajahnya, sedangkan Hinata punya itu. Katara tidak berponi, namun Hinata memilikinya. Dan semua perbedaan itu malah membuat Hinata semakin manis.

Senyum pun merekah diwajah gadis itu kala ia selesai dengan acara dandan kilatnya itu. Dan senyum yang benar-benar menawan itu berefek pada sang pemuda. Gaara merasakan ada rasa hangat yang mulai menjalari wajahnya saat ia terlalu lama bertatap muka dengan gadis yang diam-diam ia sukai sejak lama itu. Dengan cepat, ia palingkan wajahnya kearah lain, tak ingin diketahui oleh sang gadis bahwa mukanya semerah tomat sekarang.

"A-aku harus ganti baju dulu. Kau bagaimana Hi-hinata?" walaupun agak gugup mengucapkan kalimat itu, ternyata sang gadis tak mrnyadarinya.

"Hihiihi… Gaara-kun lucu deh, aku kan sudah ganti baju. Gaara-kun tadi sih ke kantin dulu, jadinya aku tinggal deh." Jawab Hinata sambil terkikik geli.

Mendengarnya, Gaara berinisiatif untuk meninggalkan kelas guna menenangkan debaran jantungnya yang mendadak jadi marathon. Ia ambil baju gantinya dan segera pergi keluar. Namun, diambang pintu, ia berhenti lalu menoleh pada Hinata. Yang ditolehi hanya mengangguk sambil asih tersenyum. Setelah itu, Gaara pun melanjutkan perjalanannya kembali.

' Ini tak boleh terjadi! Perasaan ini harus kubuang.' Rutuk Gaara dalam hati.

'Dasar BAKA!!! Dia hanya menganggapmu sebagai sahabat Gaara!! Camkan itu!' lanjutnya menyalahkan diri sendiri. Walaupun begitu, wajahnya tetap tak menunjukkan ekspresi apapun, alias datar-datar saja.

Langkah Gaara masih teratur. Tenang dan tampak keren. Tanpa ia sadari, sang gadis tadi melangkah meninggalkan kelas menuju ruangan loker sekolah. Melakukan sesuatu yang berulang kali dilarang oleh Gaara.

Menyakiti hatinya sendiri…

_ _ _To Be Continued _ __

**Fic kedua fui, review yaaa.**

**Maafkan fui bila masih banyak kesalahan di fic ini, harap maklumnya yaaa, soalnya fui ini masih newbie. Ou ya buat para pembaca dan periview fic fui yang berjudul Love with Metamorphosa, fui ucapin terimakasih yang tiada taraaa.**

**Arigatou –berojigi ria-**

**Bagi para pembaca yang budiman, mohon direview ya, flame juga boleh.**

**Arigatou….**


	2. Chapter 2

** Fui, hiks, f-fu-fui, hiks, BENAR-BENAR KECEWA !**

** Entah fui gak peduli kalau para reader marah dan ingin menempeleng fui, karena fui benar-benar lelet meng-update fic ini. Fui merasa kecewa atas ketidak pedulian reader yang gak mau review fic ini. padahal, fui benar-benar butuh semangat untuk melanjutkan fic ini.**

** Untuk maman,R.A., nagisa, monkey, seichi,sayaka (-san semuanya) makasih banget karena sudah mau nyempatin waktu untuk mereview fic ini. and, ini lanjutannya.**

** Yasud, Fui Will Present…hiks hiks**

** Disclaimer : Noh, orangnya lagi minum kopi…(nunjuk2 masashi kishimoto)**

** Author : Aiko Fusui**

** Warning : AU, maybe OOC, I'm is miss typo, so sorry. **

_**Italic = puisi**_

__**This is my story…(hiks hiks..)**

**Si Penulis Puisi**

'_Dasar BAKA! Dia hanya menganggapmu sebagai sahabat Gaara! Camkan itu!' lanjutnya menyalahkan diri sendiri. Walaupun begitu, wajahnya tetap tak menunjukkan ekspresi apapun, alias datar-datar saja._

_Langkah Gaara masih teratur. Tenang dan tampak keren. Tanpa ia sadari, sang gadis tadi melangkah meninggalkan kelas menuju ruangan loker sekolah. Melakukan sesuatu yang berulang kali dilarang oleh Gaara._

_Menyakiti hatinya sendiri. . ._

**_Si Penulis Puisi**

**CHAPTER II**

Dilorong koridor gedung 3 lantai 1 Konoha High School, terdengar langkah-langkah lembut dari seorang gadis berambut indigo panjang yang sedang mendekap sebuah kertas putih. Langkahnya pelan namun mantap. Matanya sedikit sendu menatap sebuah loker di banyak jajaran loker siswa yang ada. Loker sederhana yang agak berantakan, menandakan bahwa pemiliknya adalah seorang yang enggan bersahabat dengan kata rapi.

Jaraknya sekarang berada sejauh 3 meter dari barisan loker paling ujung. Namun, langkahnya terhenti tatkala ia melihat warna kuning cerah dan pink yang mencolok di antara hitamnya warna loker.

Gadis itu reflek menyembunyikan diri di sisi loker paling ujung. Setidaknya posisinya sekarang tak akan di ketahui oleh dua orang pemilik warna mencolok tadi. Kertas putih tadi, semakin erat di dekapanya. Matanya berkali-kali menutup dan membuka. Hatinya gelisah dan tak tentu arah. Dirasakannya matanya menghangat dan berair.

Dengan tenaga yang ada, ia mengintip kearah dua orang tadi. Dua orang yang saling berbagi kehangatan yang pastinya akan membuat gadis pemilik mata biru abu-abu ini cemburu berat. Pasalnya, dua orang yang sedari tadi diperhatikan olehnya ini sangat-sangat mesra. Si rambut pirang jabrik menghimpit tubuh pemilik rambut pink lembut diantara tubuhnya yang tegap dan barisan loker hitam. Pendengaran hinata terlalu jelas untuk mendengar, dan matanya terlalu awas untuk melihat apa yang sedang berlangsung.

Rasa sakit yang teramat sangat menghujamnya seolah belati yang bertubi-tubi menusuknya. Rasanya sungguh perih. Si rambut pirang jabrik yang tidak lain adalah pujaan hatinya, Naruto, terkekeh pelan. Lalu seringai yang menggoda muncul di wajah tampannya.

"Bolehkah aku melakukannya, Sakura-hime?" rajuk Naruto manja sambil membelai pipi si rambut merah jambu. Tangan kiri Naruto yang satunya bersandar di loker, menahan tubuhnya agar tak menindih sang pacar baru.

Yang dibelai demikian lenbut, menutup matanya, mencoba merasakan kehangatan yang ditawarkan Naruto padanya. Sakura tersenyum manis. Matanya yang emerald membuka dan menatap mata biru laut kekasihnya dengan pandangan yang agak nakal namun tetap terlihat anggun. Kedua tangan Sakura yang semula pasif, kini mulai bergerak aktif mengikuti instinknya. Membelai keatas kedua tangan Naruto yang kekar, dan akhirnya berhenti di leher Naruto.

Ia menautkan kedua lengannya disana, lalu pelan wajahnya bergerak mendekati wajah Naruto. Hinata menahan nafas, sesungguhnya ia tak sanggup lagi bila harus melihat adegan yang di ramalkannya akan terjadi. Namun entah kenapa ada sebuah keinginan besar bahwa ia harus bersabar dan tangguh untuk bisa menyerap semua adegan itu. Sambil menarik nafas sedalam yang ia bisa, hatinya menguatkannya untuk tetap bertahan disana.

"Coba saja Naruto-kun…" bisik Sakura tepat di telinga Naruto. Membuat Naruto bergidik sesaat karena hangat nafas yang ia rasakan dari hembusan gadis itu.

Sakura memundurkan kepalanya untuk kembali menemukan dua bola mata yang bisa menenangkannya sekaligus bisa membuatnya tersenyum. Tangan Naruto yang tadinya bersender di loker, merayap kearah pinggang Sakura. Menariknya pelan agar bisa membawa gadisnya mendekat. Wajah Sakura agak condong ke belakang dengan sebuah senyuman manis yang menggoda iman Naruto untuk mencicipinya.

Belaian Naruto yang tadinya sempat terhenti, kini beraksi kembali. Masih berada di pipi putih Sakura, lalu turun ke leher jenjangnya. Jempol Naruto digunakan untuk menengadahkan wajah cantik Sakura agar menghadap ke arahnya, sedangkan jari-jari yang lain dimanfaatkan untuk memeluk leher pacarnya itu.

Naruto sedikit membungkuk. Perlahan wajahnya mendekati wajah Sakura. Keduanya kompak menyipitkan mata mereka lalu saat bibir keduanya bertemu, kedua pasang mata biru dan hijau itu menutup sempurna.

Hangat rasanya.

Namun perih yang teramat dalam menghujam Hinata.

Cukup sudah pertahananya menyaksikan sebuah scene romantis namun sukses membuatnya terluka. Tak pernah ia bayangkan bahwa ia akan melihat Naruto dan Sakura melakukan itu. Tak pernah. Ia berlari pelan tanpa suara. Meninggalkan sebuah roman picisan yang sedang berlangsung disana. Langkahnya dipercepat sambil menundukkan kepalanya. Namun, karena ia terlalu memikirkan si Pirang jabrik, karena pandangannya menjadi kabur oleh air mata, dan karena ia memang berlari tak tentu arah tanpa memperhatikan jalan, ia menabrak sesosok tubuh tegap yang lebih tinggi darinya.

"Gomen, a-aku tidak sengaja" kata Hinata dengan suara parau akibat menangis. Kepalanya masih menunduk, menyembunyikan air mata yang tak bisa ia hentikan.

Tanpa ia sadari, kertas putih yang semula ada di genggamanya jatuh tepat di hadapan sosok itu. Ia baru saja melangkah kira-kira satu meter dari sana. Namun, saat sebuah suara bass memanggilnya, ia berhenti.

"Hei Hyuuga, apa ini punyamu?" tangan kanan yang putih itu memegang kertas yang diacungkannya kearah Hinata.

Rambutnya yang ia stylish agak aneh itu bergerak-gerak mengikuti perintah angin. Matanya yang kelam dan hitam, entah kenapa begitu menakutkan menurut Hinata. Wajahnya yang kokoh, terlihat dingin dan serasa cuek tanpa aturan.

Yang dipanggil Hyuuga pun menoleh ke sumber suara, menatap terkejut pada sosok itu. Matanya yang sembab melebar saat ia memandang kertas yang diakuinya sebagai miliknya ada di genggaman sosok itu.

"U-uchi-uchiha-san…" lirinya.

Hinata masih tercenung tak bisa bergerak saat si Uchiha itu membuka kertas itu dan mulai membacanya dengan cepat. Lalu seringaian menyebalkan muncul dari wajahnya yang tidak diragukan lagi ketampanannya.

" Aku pernah di tanyai oleh si Baka Dobe tentang puisi pertama yang ia dapatkan. Aku yakin orang itu adalah perempuan. Namun tak kusangka, the amethyst itu adalah kau." Katanya dengan nada yang datar dan itu membuat bulu kuduk Hinata merinding.

Hinata bisa marasakan wajahnya memanas, memberikan efek semburat merah di wajah cantiknya. Tanpa ada komando, Hinata berlari kearah si sosok angkuh tersebut dan berusaha mendapatkan kembali kertas miliknya. Namun tentu saja si Uchiha itu tak akan menyerahkan kertas itu dengan mudahnya.

"Kumohon, kembalikan…" Hinata mencoba menggapai kertas itu, namun tentu saja itu tak mudah. Postur tubuhnya yang relative lebih pendek dari sosok Uchiha di hadapanya, membuat Hinata harus rela melompat-lompat demi meraih kertas yang diacungkan tinggi oleh si Uchiha.

"Kumohon Uchiha-san, kembalikan." Langkah Hinata mundur dari sang Uchiha. Matanya yang keabu-abuan itu memberanikanya untuk menatap kedalam mata onyx kelam di hadapanya. Mata Hinata kembali menahan luapan air mata yang siap terjun membasahi pipinya yang halus tanpa cela. Memelas

Yang ditatap sedemikian memelas malah balas menatapnya angkuh. Tak ketinggalan seringaian yang penuh hawa kemenangan yang mengerikan hadir melengkapi.

"Kumohon, Uchiha-san…" entah sudah berapa kali Hinata mengatakan hal yang sama. Namun, tak pernah si Uchiha menggubrisnya, apalagi mengabulkan permohonan sang gadis Hyuuga di depannya.

"Kau menginginkan ini? Hm?" Tanya si Uchiha itu dengan nada yang benar-benar menyebalkan.

Hinata tetap sabar, berharap ia akan mendapatkan kembali miliknya dan agar si Uchiha ini berbaik hati hingga tak akan pernah menceritakan dirinya sebagai 'the amethyst' pada orang lain. Terutama Naruto. Anggukan kepala yang sedikit ringan membalas pertanyaan Uchiha angkuh ini. Sayang sungguh sayang, harapan tinggal harapan. Uchiha itu menuntut Hyuuga dengan sesuatu perjanjian.

"Syarat…" sambung Uchiha. Hinata tak bisa menyebunyikan keterkejutannya saat mendengar satu kata yang tak akan enak dijalankan dari si Uchiha itu. Matanya yang semula berbinar-binar, kini bertranformasi kesebuah rasa yang dinamakan rasa kecewa.

Otaknya berpikir keras, berusaha menemukan jalan terbaik tanpa melibatkan syarat. Namun, semakin ia berpikir dan menguras isi otaknya, semakin buntu pula jalan yang ia temukan.

"Atau kuberitahukan ini pada… Naruto? Bagaimana?" mata biru abu-abunya melebar tatkala ia mendengar sebuah nama yang memang sudah lama ada dalam hatinya,

Akhirnya, dengan setengah hati, ia pasrah pada kuasa Uchiha dan dengan patuh, ia pasrah menganggukkan kepalanya sebagai pertanda ia setuju.

Si uchiha ternyata belum puas mempermainkan gadis ini, ia maju mendekatinya, dekat. Lalu tangan kirinya mengangkat dagu Hinata, membuat gadis itu berhadapan tepat dengannya. Face to face. Mata Hinata berair, tubuhnya gemetar, ia tak berani menatap pandangan tajam dari sang Uchiha.

"Aku ingin ketegasan!" bentaknya pada Hinata. Yang dibentak hanya bisa diam, menutup matanya hingga terasa perih. Hatinya dilanda gugup dan takut yang amat sangat. Bagaimana tidak? Dihadapanya kini ada sosok lelaki yang paling ia hindari. Dan ditambah lagi, pemuda itu telah memegang kuncian atas dirinya.

Dengan terbata-bata, akhirnya Hinata menjawab. Matanya mencari objek lain, tapi sang Uchiha menguasai wajahnya agar bertatapan dengan mata onyx kelamnya.

"B-baiklah, a-apa sya-ratnya?"

" Ada 3 syarat yang harus kau penuhi. Kau harus bisa melakukanya. Bagaimana?" masih mengangkat dagu Hinata, si Uchiha itu bertanya dengan nada yang sama sekali tak enak didengar oleh telinga Hinata. Gadis itu semakin takut, hingga menutup matanya. Namun, dalam satu sentakan yang sama sekali tidak lembut, Uchiha kembali mendapatkan dua mata lavender itu membuka dan menatapnya dengan takut.

"A-aku sanggup…" butuh keberanian ekstra bagi gadis Hyuuga ini untuk menjawab pertanyaan Uchiha mengerikan ini tanpa melepas pandanganya dari mata onyx itu.

Senyuman sinis muncul di wajah pemuda bermarga Uchiha itu. Perlahan, ia menyebutkan 3 syarat yang tentu saja akan sangat merugikan bagi pihak sang gadis Hyuuga.

"Apa…?"Hinata agak tersentak ketika ia selesai mendengar 3 syarat yang diajukan pihak Uchiha.

"Aku tidak b-bisa. I-itu semua berat untukku." Sahut Hinata lagi.

" Oh yeah, kalau begitu aku akan menyebarkan rahasia ini ke seluruh penjuru sekolah dengan mudah. Hm?"

"Dan Naruto…" sambung Uchiha itu lagi. Berat rasanya bila ia harus menjalankan syarat itu semua. Tapi bila tidak, Naruto, pemuda yang selalu ada dalam hatinya, akan tahu. Dan mungkin saja Naruto akan memandang remeh pada Hinata. Hinata benar-benar tak mau itu sampai terjadi. Dengan sangat tidak rela, akhirnya kepala Hinata mengangguk pelan.

"Hm, bagus! Sekarang kau bisa melakukan syarat pertama." Kata sang Uchiha lagi. Jarak antara mereka kini agak merenggang. Pemuda itu membiarkan Hinata untuk relaks sejenak, sebelum adanya siksaan lain darinya.

"Ta-tapi, kita kan tidak terlalu akrab. Uchiha-san" kata Hinata masih takut-takut. Si Uchiha menaikkan satu alisnya dan memasang tampang tidak suka.

"Kalau begitu mulai sekarang kita akrab. Sudah kan? Selesai. Cepat lakukan!" dengan bentakanya yang dingin, Uchiha itu sanggup membuat gadis Hyuuga dihadapannya ini mengkerut di tempat.

"Ba-baik, Uchi-ups, maaf." Kata Hinata tergagap.

"Aku tak dengar"

"Sa-su, ke-kun." Kata Hinata lagi, terdengar seperti sedang belajar mengeja.

"Apa?" Sementara Hinata masih berjuang menenangkan diri, sosok Uchiha yang tak lain adalah Saauke itu, masih menikmati kegiatannya mempermainkan Hinata.

"Sasu, sa, Sa-suke-kun."

"Ucapkan dengan benar!" bentak Sasuke.

" Sa, Sasuke-kun"

"Bagus. Syarat pertama terpenuhi. Ingat panggilan itu akan terus berlaku sampai kehendakku mengizinkan." Sekali lagi, Sasuke mendekati Hinata, membelai kedua tangan gadis itu yang dikatupkan di depan dada. Tangan itu gemetar, menahan rasa takut, marah, bingung, dan juga perasaan ingin jauh-jauh dari Sasuke.

Hinata terpaku di tempat. Mencoba menarik kembali kedua tangannya yang ada di genggaman tangan Sasuke. Namun ternyata, tangan Sasuke lebih mempunyai dominasi daripada tanganya. Hingga seolah, Hinata merasa terkunci di sana. Di dalam genggaman tangan kiri Sasuke.

Hinata masih menunduk, namun kuasa kepalanya kini berpindah tangan kepada Sasuke. Dengan jari telunjuknya, Sasuke mengangkat wajah Hinata dan membawanya mendekati wajah tampannya. Hinata meronta, mencoba melepaskan diri. Tapi semuanya percuma. Tenaga Sasuke berlipat-lipat lebih besar dari tenaganya.

"Tolong Sasuke-kun, jangan…" kata Hinata kalut. Matanya memandang tak fokus, antara takut dan tersihir oleh mata onyx Sasuke.

"Apanya yang jangan? Dilihat-lihat kau manis juga" kata Sasuke menggoda. Hinata masih berusaha melepaskan diri. Dipejamkannya kedua matanya hingga teras perih. Tak henti-hentinya ia berdoa pada Tuhan untuk mencegah hal ini terjadi.

Saat semua harapan hanya bergantung pada Tuhan, saat wajah mereka semakin dekat, saat Sasuke membelai pipi Hinata dengan ujung hidungya, sebuah suara terdengar menghampiri mereka. Bagi Hinata, suara itu adalah malaikat terbaik yang dikirim Tuhan untuknya. Namun bagi Sasuke, suara itu tak lebih dari sampah yang sangat mengganggu.

"Hinata…, Hinata, kau dimana?" suara itu menggema, menyusuri gendang telinga Hinata. Terang saja, gadis itu langsung melepaskan diri dari cengkeraman Sasuke yang mengendur akibat suara tadi.

" Gaara-kun, aku disini." Jawab Hinata. Ia bersiap untuk berlari mendekati sahabatnya. Namun, langkahnya terhenti saat dirasakannya hangat cengkeraman Sasuke kembali ada di pergelangan tangan kanannya. Sontak, Hinata menolehkan kepalanya pada Sasuke.

"Ingat, jika kau langgar perjanjiannya, aku tak segan-segan menbocorkan ini pada Dia." Nada kata Sasuke terdengar mengancam. Membuat Hinata kembali merasa takut. Lalu, setelah itu, Sasuke bergegas pergi dari sana. Hinata hanya bisa melihat punggung itu pergi menjauh dan akhirnya hilang di balik tikungan. Tepat saat itu, Gaara telah berada di sana. Lalu pelan menghampiri Hinata.

"Apa yang kau lakukan disini?" tepukan tangan Gaara di pundak Hinata sukses membuat perhatian Hinata teralih dan menghadap ke arah Gaara.

"Ah, tidak apa-apa Gaara-kun. Aku tadi hanya…" belum selesai kalimat Hinata, Gaara kembali menyahut.

"Apa kau melakukannya lagi?"Tanya Gaara.

"Ah, eng, Tidak kok. A-aku tadi hanya ingin jalan-jalan." Hinata bilang. Meskipun masih curiga, Gaara merasa malas bila harus berdebat lagi dengan Hinata.

"Hm, Ayo. Kuharap itu benar." Kata Gaara lagi.

Lalu ia berbalik badan dan berjalan pelan. Tampangnya cuek namun terlihat tenang. Langkah kakinya yang datar namun lebar-lebar, mengharuskan Hinata untuk mempercepat langkah kakinya yang pelan dan terkesan ragu-ragu. Gaara seolah tau ciri khas seorang Hinata Hyuuga satu ini bila sedang berjalan. Maka dari itu, ia dengan ikhlas memperlambat langkahnya agar sahabatnya itu bisa berjalan sejajar dengannya.

Hinata menunduk, kedua jarinya ia tautkan di depan kakinya. Rambutnya yang halus, turun beberapa helai menutupi sebagian bahunya. Lama mereka berjalan dalam keheningan. Dan bagi mereka berdua, yang memang menghargai sebuah hening, merasakan ini adalah keheningan yang menyenangkan.

Perlahan, Gaara mendekatkan tangan kanannya ke arah tangan kiri Hinata yang masih bertautan dengan tangan kanannya. Hinata sedikit tersentak saat dirinya merasakan hangat yang menyentuh kulit tangannya. Hangat yang menenangkan dan ia tau ini hangat yang berasal dari seorang Gaara. Tangan Gaara menggenggam sebelah tangan Hinata. Matanya yang biru indigo menatap kearah Gaara, begitupun yang dilakukan oleh sosok lelaki berambut merah marun ini. Mata mereka bertemu. Dua perasaan berbeda tercipta. Bagi Gaara, mata Hinata adalah sebuah padang kedamaian yang menawarkan padanya sejuta kehangatan. Bagi Hinata, mata Gaara adalah sebuah tatapan seorang sahabat yang akan selalu ada dan selalu peduli padanya. Dua perasaan yang berbeda. Ironis.

Mereka berdua saling tatap. Hinata tersenyum lembut, memberi efek rona merah yang menghiasi pipi putih Gaara. Dengan segera, Gaara memalingkan wajahnya dan mencari objek lain untuk dilihat. Lalu, dengan sedikit menyeret Hinata, dia melanjutkan langkahnya yang sempat terhenti tadi.

Hinata sudah sangat paham dengan sifat Gaara yang hemat akan uacapan dan kata-kata. Hinata tahu semua isyarat yang pernah ia dapatkan dari lelaki tersebut. Semuannya dalam bahasa tubuh dan perasaan.

Dan isyarat dari Gaara yang ia dapatkan tadi mempunyai makna bahwa, ikatan persahabatan mereka tak akan pernah putus. Dan satu makna yang tak bisa dimengerti oleh Hinata…

'Aku akan slalu ada untukmu… Hinata' Gaara bilang dalam hati.

_ _ Si Penulis Puisi _ _

_Dengan tenaga yang tersisa_

_Lavender itu mengais berkas-berkas cahaya_

_Cahaya mentari yang terlalu lama ia butuhkan_

_Namun ternyata,_

_Sang mentari itu tak mau tahu_

_Yang ia mau hanya berada dekat_

_Dengan tebaran bunga sakura di musimnya_

_Lalu hanyalah berharap_

_Dan berdo'a pada bintang venus_

_Untuk bisa disampaikan bulir kasih_

_Dari sang lavender pada sang mentari_

_Menjadi sebuah rasi bintang di hamparan langit_

_Agar sang lavender,_

_Tak kehilangan cahaya untuk hidup_

_The Amethyst_

Sudah beberapa kali Sasuke membaca ulang puisi dalam kertas yang seharusnya ia berikan kepada Hinata. Entah mengapa, hatinya bergetar dan perih. Tidak! Ia tak pernah menaruh hati pada gadis dari klan mata putih itu. Hanya ada satu gadis yang pernah memenuhi relung hatinya sampai saat ini. Gadis yang dengan tidak sengaja ia sakiti, dan sekarang gadis itu telah berada dalam dekapan orang lain.

Lalu mengapa rasanya sakit disini, tepat di hatinya? Munngkinkah ia begitu mengerti perasaan gadis beriris mata putih itu? Ataukah ia pun ikut cemburu pada mentari yang dimaksudkan telah bersanding dengan mantannya?

Mungkin tak ada yang tahu, bahwa dibalik sifatnya yang dingin dan cuek, hatinya begitu peka dan perasa. Ia memang punya kehangatan hati, namun egonya yang kelewat tinggi tak mengijinkannya untuk memberikan kehangatan itu pada orang lain. Hanya ada satu perempuan selain ibunya yang pernah merasakan kehangatan itu. Hanya satu!

" Sakura…" lirih Sasuke menerawang.

_ _ Si Penulis Puisi_ _

Dua orang itu masih betah pada posisi mereka,

"Saskay…" tanpa disadari, Sakura mendesahkan satu nama yang merupakan nama mantannya di antara ciumannya dengan Naruto.

Seketika, Naruto melepaskan ciumannya dan bergerak mundur menjauhi Sakura. Mata biru langitnya memandang Sakura dengan tatapan yang sungguh bingung, marah, dan tak percaya. Ia tak bisa berkata apa-apa lagi. Ia tahu, sakura masih mencintai mantannya itu. Tapi kalau begini caranya… arghh! Bagaimana mungkin Naruto bisa mengerti bila tadi yang sedang _kissing_ dengan Sakura adalah dia, kenapa Sakura masih tak bisa melupakan Sasuke barang sejenak. Seharusnya Sakura menghormatinya, bukan malah mengatakan nama sahabat sekaligus rivalnya itu. Sakit perlahan merayap ke hatinya. Perih.

Sakura tak kalah terkejut, sungguh ia tak bermaksud mengucapkan nama iatu tadi. Tapi entah kenapa, bayangan Sasuke masih saja betah berada dalam ingatannya. Sekarang, ia merasakan sesuatu yang sangat berat menggantungi jiwanya. Menyesal.

Sakura menatap Naruto nanar, berusaha meminta maaf. Ia melangkah mendekati Naruto yang semakin menjauhinya dan menggeleng bingung.

"Kumohon Naruto, maafkan aku. A-aku, b-benar-benar tidak sadar." Kata Sakura parau menahan tangis.

"Kenapa… kenapa Sakura…!" Sakura tersentak kaget. Ia tak pernah mendapati Naruto membentaknya seperti ini. Apalagi, Naruto tak menambahkan sufiks –chan pada akhir namanya. Dengan lembut, satu persatu air matanya turun menganak sungai.

"Naruto, kumohon, maafkan aku…" Sakura tak tahan lagi. Ia menghambur ke arah Naruto dan memeluk pemuda itu. Berharap dengan perlakuannya itu, hati Naruto bisa luluh dan memaafkannya. Tapi ternyata tidak. Tanpa ia duga, Naruto mendorong tubuhnya hingga terjengkang ke belakang. Keraguan yang jelas terpancar dari dua mata biru langit Naruto. Kepalanya menggeleng frustasi, lalu ia berlari menjauhi pacarnya yang masih menangis.

Sakura tahu, Naruto pun tahu, bahwa Sakura hanya butuh pelarian cinta. Dan Naruto menawarkan itu padanya. Tapi, sungguh. Ia tak pernah ingin menyakiti hati pemuda baik itu. Ia tak ingin hal ini memicu buruknya hubungannya dengan Naruto. Untuk saat ini, ia butuh Naruto. Namun bila hubungan mereka benar-benar harus berakhir, ia ingin akhir itu adalah akhir yang baik.

"Kami-sama… apa yang harus aku lakukan?" suara Sakura parau mengisi heningnya ruangan loker itu. Isak tangis masih terdengar. Perlahan, matanya terasa berat, kepalanya terasa berputar, dan sendi-sendinya terasa lemas tanpa kendali. Pelan, raganya merosot jatuh ke lantai. Semua terasa kelam untuknya. Tangisannya masih tersisa saat matanya yang emerald menutp sempurna.

" SAKURAAAA…!"

_ _ Si Penulis Puisi_ _

__To_Be_Continued__

**Fui gak akan pernah bosan meminta review dari reader yang baik hati. Bila ada kekurangan dalam chapter ini, fui mohon mmaaf dan fui mohon denngan sangat untuk menyampaikan kekurangan fui itu, yang pasti lewat review. Karena itu bisa membuat fui memerbaiki kesalahan fui.**

**Mind to review? Riview please….**

**Flame lebih baik daripada tidak di review ( **itu menurut fui lho ya **)**

**Terimakasih sudah berbaik hati…**

**Salam NaruHina Lovers**


	3. Chapter 3

**Maaf, maaf, maafkan fui karena lelet update cerita ini.**

**Fui lagi ada masalah, jadinya ya, telat update. Insyaallah, kalau gak ada masalah lagi, fui cepetin deh update ceritanya.**

**Oi, buat para readers yang udah sudi kiranya mereview fic fui ini, fui ucapkan berjuta-juta tengkyu yang tiada tara…..**

**Fui will present…**

**Disclaimer = Masashi Kishimoto**

**Author = aiko fusui**

**Warning = OOC, AU, sama kayak sebelumnya, typo yang tebar pesona, maafkan fui.**

**This is my story…**

**Si Penulis Puisi**

"_Ingat, jika kau langgar perjanjiannya, aku tak segan-segan menbocorkan ini pada Dia." Nada kata Sasuke terdengar mengancam. Membuat Hinata kembali merasa takut. Lalu, setelah itu, Sasuke bergegas pergi dari sana. Hinata hanya bisa melihat punggung itu pergi menjauh dan akhirnya hilang di balik tikungan. Tepat saat itu, Gaara telah berada di sana. Lalu pelan menghampiri Hinata._

** Si Penulis Puisi**

** CHAPTER 3**

Kedua orang berbeda gender itu masih menautkan tangannya masing-masing. Menyusuri koridor gedung sekolah yang subhanallah panjangnya. Jam istarahat yang dilanggar kelas mereka terasa sangat lama, tapi bagi sang lelaki berambut merah marun ini, waktu yang berjalan pelan ini, sangat disyukurinya. Karena dengan begitu, ia bisa berlama-lama dengan sang sahabat yang diam-diam ia sukai.

Sang gadis hanya diam, menghargai setiap keheningan yang ia dapatkan bersama sahabat lelakinya, Gaara. Hening yang indah, namun berbeda rasa. Yang satu merasakan kedamaian bersama sang sahabat, dan yang lain merasakan sebuah rasa suka. Mereka berdua terus berjalan tanpa suara, sampai seseorang berlari menghampiri mereka dan berteriak lantang.

" Hinata, cepat ke UKS! Ada yang pingsan !" ternyata seorang Inuzuka Kiba yang datang. Wajahnya tampak kacau, antara lelah dan takut.

"Cepat Hinata! Hosh, Sasuke, Hosh, akan marah nanti. Hosh!" tambahnya lagi sambil mengatur nafasnya yang berantakan.

"Sasuke-san? Apa yang terjadi?" Tanya Hinata, kedua tangannya ia tangkupkan di depan dada. Gaara ada disampingnya, wajahnya tampak bingung campur heran.

"Sakura, Hosh, pingsan. Sudahlah Hinata, hari ini kan piketmu di UKS, sudah jadi tugasmu kan? Ya sudah, aku pergi dulu, Ja Nee…" kata Kiba, lalu bocah ajaib itu ngeloyor pergi. Hinata berpikir dengan cepat, lalu dia memandang Gaara.

"Gaara-kun, aku harus ke UKS sekarang juga , kau bisa ke kelas dulu." Kata Hinata. Belum sempat ia melangkah, pergelangan tangannya dipegang oleh jemari Gaara. Hinata otomatis berhenti dan kembali menatap mata Gaara, meminta penjelasan.

" Aku ikut." Dua kata ajaib yang keluar dari mulut Gaara lebih dari cukup untuk menjelaskan pada Hinata apa yang ia mau. Ia tersenyum lalu mulai menggerakkan kakinya untuk melangkah. Disampingnya, Gaara bersidekap. Berjalan pelan dengan mata focus memandang jalan mereka.

_Si Penulis Puisi

" Sakura-san tidak apa-apa. Ia hanya sedang kelelahan." Hinata bilang. Sasuke nampak acuh begitu saja. Tapi Hinata tau, dibalik keacuhan itu, Sasuke sangat khawatir pada mantan kekasihnya, Sakura.

Hinata merapikan baju Sakura yang agak berantakan. Gaara yang sedari tadi mengekor Hinata, ada diluar UKS, dia memang tidak suka pada bau obat-obatan. Sasuke berjalan mendekati Sakura, matanya yang gelap nampak sedikit meneduh. Hampir saja ia menyentuhkan tangannya ke pipi Sakura, namun pergerakannya terhenti saat sebuah suara pemuda datang dan berteriak,

" Sakura-chan…" orang itu tak lain dan tak bukan adalah Uzumaki Naruto, pacar Sakura saat ini.

Naruto yang datang tiba-tiba itu, membuat Sasuke menarik kembali tangannya dan menjauh, memberi ruang untuk Naruto agar bisa mendekati Sakura. Kiba yang ada di belakang Naruto pun ikut masuk.

Naruto menghampiri pacarnya yang masih pingsan. Dengan lembut, ia belai rambut pinky Sakura lalu turun ke pipi. Hinata yang masih ada disana hanya bisa melihat dan menahan sakit di hatinya. Rasa perih yang tadi ia rasakan, muncul kembali. Bahkan lebih menyakitkan.

Mungkin rasa itulah yang juga dirasakan oleh Sasuke. Pelan, ia tinggalkan ruangan itu. Hinata bisa sangat memahami perasaan Sasuke, tapi, ia bingung harus melakukan apa. Jadi, berdiam diri menjadi satu pilihan terbaik yang dipilih Hinata.

Saat berada di ambang pintu, Sasuke menoleh pada Gaara yang tengah berdiri bersandar pada tembok UKS. Merasa dilihat, Gaara menoleh. Mata zamrudnya bertatap tajam dengan onyx Sasuke. Lalu Sasuke mendengus meremehkan dan beranjak pergi.

"Sakura-chan, maafkan aku…" kata Naruto disela-sela belainnya. Merasa tak tahan lagi, Hinata melangkah keluar. Namun sebelum sampai pintu, seseorang menghentikan langkahnya.

"Hinata." Kata orang itu dengan nada terima kasih. Hinta kaget dan senang bukan buatan. Suara orang itu, suara yang selalu ingin dimilikinya, dan sekarang, suara itu memanggilnya. Hinata merasa melayang.

Gadis klan mata putih itu menoleh pelan, lalu menunduk. Menyembunyikan rona merah yang jelas mewarnai wajah cantiknya.

"I-iya, Na-Naruto-kun…?" katanya gugup. Dirasakannya jantungnya berpacu lebih cepat. Hangat semakin merambah ke area hati dan wajahnya. Dia merasa merinding, namun tidak ketakutan. Belum lagi, sekarang ini, Naruto berjalan mendekat ke arahnya.

Kedua tangan Hinata mengatup di depan dada, berusaha meredakan getaran hati yang semakin menggila.

Namun, saat jarak keduanya kurang dari 3 langkah, sesuatu yang tak terduga terjadi. Naruto menggenggam kedua tangan itu. Lalu berujar,

"Terima kasih ya. Terima kasih sudah menolong Sakura-chan" hinata terkesiap sesaat. Kedua matanya bertemu pandang dengan dua sapphire milik pemuda Uzumaki itu. Rasa senang yang tadi ia rasakan, sedikit terusik dengan kenyataan bahwa Naruto hanya berterimakasih padanya atas Sakura. Pelan, ia melepaskan genggaman tangan Naruto.

"Sama-sama. Gomen, aku…" Kalimat Hinata terputus.

"Hinata, cepat sedikit." Alasan mengapa kalimat Hinata terputus adalah suara pemuda yang kini berada di ambang pintu. Memandang kearah Naruto dengan tatapan tidak suka.

"Baik Gaara-kun. Permisi…" kata Hinata. Lalu, langkahnya membawanya mendekat kearah pemuda berambut merah marun yang jadi sahabatnya itu.

Mereka berdua, Gaara dan Hinata, kembali menyusuri koridor menuju kelas mereka. Namun kini, Gaara berjalan jauh di depan. Seolah tak menghiraukan sahabatnya yang tergopoh-gopoh menyusulnya. Hinata yang lugu, hanya bisa heran sekaligus khawatir padanya.

Rasa keingintahuan Hinata hanya bisa ia pendam. Tak berani bertanya pada pemuda Sabaku yang sikapnya mendadak berubah dingin padanya.

Sesampainya di kelas, Hinata bisa melihat keramaian tempatnya belajar menjadi porak poranda. Ada Temari yang sedang menjewer Shikamaru karena tak mau piket, Tenten yang sedang bertengkar dengan Sai karena tak rela bila perempuan disebut kaum lemah. Dan ada juga Lee yang sedang senam-senam gaje di depan kelas, memandu beberapa anak kurang akal yang mau mengikuti kegiatan gilanya.

Dan disudut kelas, tempat bangkunya dan bangku Gaara berada, Hinata melihat seorang pemuda yang dipastikan adalah sahabatnya itu, sedang memandang buku dihadapannya. Membaca.

Dengan takut-takut, Hinata menghampiri cowok itu. Yang dihampiri masih terpekur dengan kegiatannya semula, seolah tak menyadari kedatangan gadis Hyuuga di sampingnya. Tepat saat Hinata berhenti di sampingnya, Gaara mendelik kearah gadis itu. Sang gadis hanya membalasnya dengan senyum takut-takut.

"Gaara-kun, b-boleh a-aku duduk?" tanyanya ragu. Yang ditanya hanya diam. Lalu perlahan ia menggeser duduknya hingga Hinata bisa lewat dan duduk di kursinya sendiri.

"Arigatou" kata Hinata lagi. Kepalanya masih menunduk, sesekali ia melirik kearah sahabatnya yang masih serius membaca.

Bukanya tidak tahu bila dirinya terus dilirik oleh gadis mata putih itu. Hanya saja, seorang Sabaku itu kadang mempunyai ego yang tinggi seperti Uchiha. Bedanya Sabaku lebih tenang mengendalikan emosinya. Namun ternyata, Hyuuga satu ini pun tak mengenal kata menyerah. Biarpun terus diacuhkan, Hinata masih saja menginvasi Gaara dengan terus melihatnya. Semakin lama, Gaara akhirnya yang menyerah. Ia menghela nafas sejenak lalu menatap mata Hinata. Yang ditatap tersenyum lembut.

"Apa?" Tanya Gaara ketus. Hinata agak tersentak. Kepalanya lalu kembali menunduk.

"Gaara-kun benci padaku ya…?" lirihnya. Sekali lagi Gaara harus mengalah menghadapi Hinata dalam mode seperti ini. Kembali ia menghela nafas, lalu pelan sebuah senyuman terukir di wajah tampannya.

"Satu kenyataan yang harus kau tahu Hinata, aku tak pernah bisa marah padamu, apalagi benci." Suaranya tak lagi ketus seperti tadi, namun berubah lembut dan perhatian. Mata zamrudnya meneduh saat bertemu pandang dengan amethyst Hinata yang membelalak senang.

"Arigatou Gaara-kun…" katanya senang. Tak sadar, gadis itu memeluk Gaara saking senangnya. Yang dipeluk, sudah dapat dipastikan terkaget-keget dan dijamin wajahnya sekarang memerah selayaknya buah strawberry.

"Erh, ano…Hinata" katanya agak gugup. Mata zamrudnya berkali-kali mengerjap.

Merasa sadar dengan apa yang telah dilakukannya, Hinata segera menarik diri dari Gaara. Gadis itu lalu menunduk malu. Wajahnya yang memerah, manis sekali. Kedua tangannya beradu didepan dada. Seolah dengan cara itu, ia bisa menghilangkan rasa malunya. Sedangkan Gaara, masih saja mengatur nafasnya yang sedikit kacau akibat perlakuan Hinata padanya yang tiba-tiba tadi.

"Gomenasai, Ga-Gaara-kun" dengan agak terbata-bata, Hinata meminta maaf pada Gaara yang masih memalingkan wajahnya dari penglihatan gadis itu.

"Hh, tak apa…"

"Hihihi, maaf yah…." Kata Hinata lagi. Rasa canggungnya sekarang agak berkurang. Gaara juga mencoba relaks kembali. Melihat Hinata yang tertawa kecil, membuatnya menyunggingkan senyuman. Senyum yang mungkin jarang atau bahkan tak pernah ia berikan pada siapapun. Hanya pada Hinata, senyum itu datang.

_Si Penulis Puisi

_Tepat di sudut kota_

_Lavender itu belajar akan satu hal_

_Bagian tersulit dari mencintai adalah_

_Saat kita berada di dekatnya_

_Dan kita tak tahu perasaannya terhadapmu_

_Namun, kehadiran sekuntum mawar merah_

_Yang terus ada di samping sang lavender_

_Selalu bisa menjadi penenang_

_Kala hati diliputi rasa cemas dan takut_

_Akan sebuah luka cinta_

_Yang mungkin terus ada dari sang mentari_

_Bila mentari itu hanya tahu_

_Cinta itu untuk serpihan sakura _

Gemuruh tepuk tangan membahana, memenuhi ruangan kelas XI IPA-2 siang itu. Pasalnya, Ino Yamanaka, telah selesai membacakan sebuah puisi di depan kelas. Hari itu, pelajaran Bahasa dan Sastra yang diajarkan oleh Kurenai-sensei, memberi tugas pada seluruh murid untuk membuat sebuah puisi untuk dikumpulkan dan dibaca di depan kelas.

Dan Ino, cewek yang termasuk golongan terpopuler ini terlalu malas untuk membuat sebuah tugas yang menurutnya terlalu remeh. Jadilah ia meminta pada gadis Hyuuga lugu yang dikenal pintar dalam urusan Bahasa dan Sastra. Dan kebetulan, si gadis Hyuuga itu tidak akan pernah untuk tidak menolak permintaan seseorang. Sekalipun harus berkorban. Kembai pada Ino…

Gadis blonde itu masih tersenyum menerima berbagai pujian dari sang sensei dan teman-temannya. Tak menghiraukan Hinata yang telah membantunya untuk mendapatkan nilai sastra tertinggi siang itu. Sedangkan Hinata…tertawa takut-takut menghadapi tatapan Gaara yang tajam padanya.

Batin Gaara berkata bahwa sebaiknya sahabatnya yang satu ini perlu belajar caranya menjadi egois. Mengingat betapa lugu dan welas asihnya Hinata yang tak akan mau untuk tidak menolong sesama. Ia berpikir, apakah Hinata pernah untuk mementingkan diri sendiri atau menolak permintaan ortang lain? Rasanya tidak pernah…

Dan satu sifat yang menjadi ciri khas dari seorang Hinata adalah, gagap mendadak. Seperti sekarang ini, saat pulang sekolah telah lewat selama sekitar 15 menit, di depan kelas mereka. Sifat Hinata yang satu itu muncul.

"Kau harus ikut denganku! Kau ingat perjanjian kita kan!" rasanya berkata dengan membentak, tak akan pernah lepas dari Uchiha bungsu yang sekarang sedang menarik pergelangan tangan kanan Hinata.

Sebagai sahabat, tentu saja Gaara tak akan bisa membiarkan sahabatnya ditarik-tarik semacam itu. Dengan sigap, ia pun memegang pergelangan tangan Hinata yang satunya. Berusaha mencegah mereka pergi lebih jauh.

"Hei, Uchiha, apa maumu? Lepaskan Hinata!" kata Gaara lantang.

"Bukan urusanmu!" balas Sasuke tak kalah lantang.

"Ano, em… Sa-sasu-ke-kun, bi-bisakah k-kau melepaskan ta-tanganku sebentar? S-sakit…" sebuah kalimat gagap dari mulut satu-satunya perempuan disana, sukses menyetop sepasang death glare dari masing-masing cowok yang saling beradu. Perhatian mereka teralih pada wajah gadis yang meringis menahan sakit.

"Please, lepasin bentar. A-aku mau je-jelasin ini ke G-gaara-kun dulu." Sambung Hinata lagi, masih dengan nada yang kesakitan.

Sebenarnya Sasuke merasa lasihan juga dengan gadis itu. Tapi ego seorang Uchiha itu terlalu tinggi untuk diruntuhkan. Dan satu alasan lagi yang menurutnya penting dan membuatnya enggan melepaskan genggamanya pada tangan gadis itu. Sebuah profesi yang kini harus dijalani oleh sang gadis bersamanya. Pembokat.

Jadi, dengan alasan yang menurutnya penting itu, ia hanya mengendorkan cengkeramanya tanpa melepas. Benar-benar egois. Hinata hanya bisa menghembuskan nafas lelah saat ia sedikit tahu sifat egoisme tinggi dari 'majikan'nya. Kemudian, matanya menatap kearah sepasang zamrud Gaara. Genggaman Gaara yang ia rasakan berbeda jauh dengan milik Sasuke. Genggaman itu lembut dan tidak menyakitkan.

Langkah Gaara mendekat pada Hinata. Dengan menghela nafas sekali lagi, akhirnya cerita mengalir dari bibir gadis itu. Gaara hanya bisa diam, terpukul.

"Kenapa?" lirih Gaara datar.

"G-gomen, aku tak sempat b-bercerita tadi…" kata Hinata sambil menundukkan kepalanya, tak berani menatap balas mata hijau zamrud Gaara.

"Cepat sedikit!" bentak Sasuke menyedot perhatian 2 orang yang tadinya saling berbicara tanpa melibatkan dirinya. Posisi mereka tak berubah sejak 20 menit sebelumnya. Jika ada orang yang kebetulan lewat dan melihat mereka, pasti orang itu akan berpendapat kalau sedang terjadi perebutan cewek cantik diantara 2 cowok keren yang masih menggenggam kedua tangan gadis itu. Dan munngkin, asumsi orang itu benar adanya. Kembali ke cerita…

Kedua pemuda yang bisa dibilang cool itu kembali beradu death glare andalan mereka masing-masing. Sungguh bukan suatu suasana yang mengenakkan. Hinata hanya bisa pasrah, pegangan Sasuke pada pergelangan tangan kanannya mengerat kembali. Menimbulkan rasa sakit yang terasa seperti tadi.

"Aku ikut." Kata Gaara tiba-tiba. Hinata terkejut, Sasuke memasang tampang tidak suka.

"B-benarkah..?" Hinata bilang, matanya berbinar cerah.

"Jangan ikut campur!" bentak Sasuke, lalu kembali menyeret Hinata. Tentu saja itu tak akan dibiarkan oleh Gaara.

"Lepaskan Hinata!" langkah Gaara mendahului Sasuke, menghadangnya agar tak lebih banyak melangkah pergi.

"Minggir Sabaku! Loe mau ini!" Sasuke melepas genggamannya. Tangan kanannya mencengkeram kerah baju Gaara, sedang tangan yang lain terkepal, siap menghantam wajah Sabaku bungsu itu. Tapi, seorang Gaara bukanlah pengecut. Dengan berani, ia membalas tatapan tajam milik Sasuke. Tak ada rasa gentar sedikitpun dimatanya. Melihat itu, Sasuke semakin bernafsu untuk menghajar Gaara. Hampir saja bogem itu menyentuh pipi Gaara jika saja tidak ada teriakan dari mulut Hinata.

"Hentikan…!" perhatian dua orang yang siap bertarung itu teralih. Mereka bisa melihat Hinata tersedu pelan sambil memegang dada kirinya sendiri. Nafasnya memburu cepat, tak kuasa lagi, akhirnya ia jatuh terduduk. Gaara yang tahu situasinya cepat merespon.

"Hinata!" diambilnya beberapa butir obat dari dalam tas Hinata. Tak lupa ia sodorkan air mineral pada gadis yang terlihat kesakitan itu. Sasuke hanya bisa diam heran, tak melakukan apapun. Dia memang tak tahu dengan kondisi Hinata saat ini. jadi, ia hanya bisa diam bersidekap, menunggu Hinata selesai dengan ke'aneh'annya itu. Dilihatnya, gadis Hyuuga itu menghela nafas.

"Aku ikut denganmu Sasuke-kun. Tapi janji, jangan libatkan Gaara dalam masalah ini." kata Hinata

"Tapi…" gaara tak setuju.

"Kumohon Gaara-kun. Aku tak mau kau bertengkar dengan Sasuke-kun. Aku janji, nanti aku akan jelaskan lagi." Keputusan final Hinata ini pasti mengecewakan Gaara. Namun tidak bagi Sasuke.

"Hn" Sasuke bilang, lalu dengan sigap, ia membantu Hinata berdiri dan menyeretnya berjalan disampingnya.

Gaara hanya bisa diam, tak bergeming di tempat. Hinata tahu Gaara sangat kecewa, tapi Hinata tak bisa melihat rasa kecewa itu di wajah Gaara. Lelaki itu memang tak mau berbagi ekspresi, hanya ada wajah yang dingin dan datar seperti biasa.

"Maaf…" hinata bilang. Tanpa ia sadari, setitik air jatuh dari pelupuk matanya.

_Si Penulis Puisi

Kesan pertama saat Hinata keluar dari mobil Sasuke dan menatap rumah-ralat- istana Sasuke adalah…

"Waah…" Sasuke yang berada disampingnya hanya mendengus tanda bosan sekaligus geli. Hinata masih menatap kagum pada mansion uchiha ini. Bukannya Hinata tergolong dari keluarga bawah, justru ia sangat berkecukupan. Hanya saja, mansionnnya itu tak semegah seperti milik Sasuke ini. Mansion Hyuuga lebih didominasi oleh kayu ketimbang beton dan tembok. Mansion hyuuga lebih cenderung kearah tradisional.

"Hei, mau sampai kapan kau disana?" tak sadar, sedari tadi Hinata masih memandangi istana Uchiha, hingga ia tak tahu bila Sasuke telah berada di ambang pintu rumahnya-ugh, ralat- istananya.

"G-gomenasai" satu kata yang diucapkan sang gadis hyuuga dengan sangat tidak lancar. Langkahnya cepat membawanya berada dekat di samping Sasuke. Si uchiha bungsu ini tak menghiraukan Hinata yang terus menunduk, ia mendahului Hinata masuk ke dalam kediamannya. Disusul Hinata yang sekali lagi terpana dengan kemewahan isatana Uchiha itu, benar-benar cewek yang polos.

Namun, keluguan hinata itu ternyata bisa menimbulkan senyuman geli pada diri sang Uchiha bungsu. Baginya, hinata itu seperti manusia yang disuruh masuk kedalam surga.

Dengan tidak mengindahkan tata karma, pemilik mata onyx itu melemparkan tas punggungnya ke sofa terdekat. Menimbulkan sedikit bunyi gaduh yang mneggema di ruangan itu. Hinata pun sukses terkejut. Dilihatnya si Uchiha itu dengan tatapan heran.

"Apa?" Tanya Sasuke ketus.

"Ah, ano.. b-bukan a-apa-apa." Hinata gelagapan sendiri, kepalanya menunduk.

"Bawa tasku. Aku mau ke kamar."

"Eh?" dalam hati, Hinata merasa takut. 'kamar?' pikiran Hinata tak sampai kesana, mengapa sasuke meyuruhnya ke…

"Heh, jangan hentai. Aku tak akan berbuat apapun padamu." Sasuke bilang, lalu melangkah menaiki tangga ke lantai dua.

Hinata menghela nafas.

'Ugh, aku kok jadi malu-maluin gini ya…' rutuknya dalam hati. Ia masih terpekur sendiri dengan rasa malunya itu, hingga tak menyadari bahwa Sasuke sudah berada di depan kamarnya sendiri.

Merasa bahwa Hinata tak mengikutinya, ia berteriak lantang.

" Woi, cepat kesini!"

"G-gomen, i-iya aku k-kesana," buru-buru Hinata mengambil tas hitam milik Sasuke lalu bergegas naik ke lantai dua. Sesampainya disana, ia menemukan tatapan tajam dari Sasuke yang diarahkan padanya.

Hinata hanya bisa menunduk dalam, lalu menggumamkan satu kata yang sangat sering ia ucapkan hari itu.

"Gomen…"

_Si Penulis Puisi

_To_Be_Continued

Mohon di review yaaa, bila ada kekurangan, mohon kritik dan sarannya, karena fui juga manusia biasa yang tak bisa lepas dri kekurangan itu.

Please **R-E-V-I-E-W…**

Terima kasih sudah mampir…

Salam

NaruHina Lovers


	4. Chapter 4

**Ini dia, fui apdeht lagi ( Dikemplang karena kelamaan update )**

**Maaf yah, gak bisa cepet update. Soalnya fui gak punya computer or laptop or sebangsa mereka sih, huhuhuhu. Jadi, demi tuntutan kewajiban meng-update fic, fui rela jalan malem-malem ke rumah paman fui sendirian, hanya buat ngetik fic disana-curcol- dan fui juga harus ngurusin skula fui yang baru. Minna-sama, FUI UDAH SMA, kyaaaaa. Gak nyangka.**

**Yosh! Gak ada koneksi Naruhina? Ahahaha, bukanya TIDAK ada, tapi, BELUM fui munculin aja. Fui emang sengaja nunggu waktu dan momen yang pas buat nulis chapter yang isinya koneksi NaruHina.**

**Yosh, kaya'e balesan review, fui tulis di bawah aja.**

**Wokeh, fui will present…**

**Disclaimer = Masashi Kishimoto**

**Warning = little OOC, AU, I'm is miss typo, so sorry. Di chapter ini, fui buat Sasuke nangis lho…**

**This is my story…**

**Si Penulis Puisi**

"_Bawa tasku. Aku mau ke kamar."_

_Merasa bahwa Hinata tak mengikutinya, ia berteriak lantang._

" _Woi, cepat kesini!"_

"_G-gomen, i-iya aku k-kesana," buru-buru Hinata mengambil tas hitam milik Sasuke lalu bergegas naik ke lantai dua. Sesampainya disana, ia menemukan tatapan tajam dari Sasuke yang diarahkan padanya._

_Hinata hanya bisa menunduk dalam, lalu menggumamkan satu kata yang sangat sering ia ucapkan hari itu._

"_Gomen…"_

**Si Penulis Puisi**

**CHAPTER 4**

_Naruto POV

Aku masih disini, di samping Sakura-chan yang belum sadar dari pingsannya sejak dua jam yang lalu. Masih disini, ditemani angin sepi yang berhembus pelan. Mengabarkan kepada seantero negeri bahwa musim panas akan berakhir, dan sebuah musim lain, dengan sabar menunggu gilirannya untuk merayap ke langit.

Masih disini, kutatap wajah cantik pemilik rambut pink yang masih saja berbaring menutup mata. Masih disini, tangan lembutnya kugenggam erat. Mencoba untuk memberikan tenaga lebih padanya. Dia yang kucintai.

"Sakura-chan…" lirihku. Aku merasa bersalah telah membentaknya tadi, saat aku dan Sakura-chan sedang berciuman dan dia… argh! Lupakan!

Semakin aku berusaha melupakan kejadian tadi, semakin kuat pula memori itu tertanam di otakku. Masih terasa jelas pendengaranku saat ia, Sakura_chan menggumamkan namanya. Nama rival, sekaligus sahabat baikku itu. Dulu…

Perihnya masih terasa. Sangat sakit. Tapi entah kenapa saat aku memandangi wajahnya yang memucat seperti sekarang ini, aku merasakan sesuatu yang berat dihatiku. Aku merasa bersalah, dan ingin melindunginya. Di satu sisi, aku ingin untuk tidak bertemu dulu dengan Sakura-chan. Namun, sisi yang lain bertahan untuk terus ada di sampingnya.

"Kami-sama… tolong aku." Kataku lagi, hampa.

Mataku terpejam erat, mencoba menetapkan hati, dimana letaknya. Tiba-tiba, terbesit dalam benakku wajah stoic angkuh milik Sasuke. Ya, dia tadi disini, disamping Sakura-chan. Dan dari cerita Kiba, aku mengetahui kalau si Teme itulah yang membawa Sakura kesini, ke UKS.

Gigiku menggeram sendiri. Menahan perasaan terbakar yang tidak menyenangkan dihatiku. Cemburu. Iri. Sasuke selalu ada di depanku. Selalu. Bahkan, di hati gadis yang sama-sama kami sukai, ia dengan mudah bisa mengungguliku.

"Bastard!" geramku tertahan. Tak sadar, ku remas tangan Sakura yang masih dalam genggamanku. Hingga berakibat terbangunnya ia dari pingsanya.

"Enghhh…" suara Sakura mengerang pelan.

"Sa-sakura-chan…" aku cepat merespon. Aku bangkit dari dudukku, membingkai kedua bahu gadis itu dengan kedua telapak tanganku. Mata biruku berbinar cerah saat memandangi kedua emerald-nya yang perlahan terbuka.

Satu warna yang pertama kali dilihat lady pink itu adalah, kuning jabrik rambutku yang kata teman-temanku menyerupai buah…

"Kyaaa… Durian!" jerit Sakura tiba-tiba. Spontan Sakura bangkit dari posisi tidurnya, lalu bergerak mundur hingga berbenturan dengan tembok yang tak empuk di belakangnya..

"Aduh…" reflek, tangan kanannya memegang bagian kepalanya yang sukses berciuman dengan tembok UKS tadi.

"Ah, Sakura-chan…kenapa aku kau sangka durian sih." Kataku akhirnya. Membuat efek kaget pada perempuan yang sekarang terdiam di tempatnya. Pelan, kepalanya yang dihiasi rambut pink itu menoleh ke arahku.

"Na-naruto-kun…?" katanya terbata-bata. Ekspresi wajahnya nampak sangat terkejut melihatku. Aku berangsur mendekatinya.

"Ya, ada apa Sakura-chan?" kataku lembut, tak ketinggalan cengiran khas-ku.

"Ke-kenapa kau… ta-tadi kan…? Sakura masih tergagap. Kedua tangannya berada di depan dada.

"Tadi apa?" aku berusaha untuk tetap tersenyum. Berpura-pura telah melupakan semua hal yang telah terjadi. Tapi, rasa perih ini masih ada.

Tanpa kusadari, Sakura menghambur ke arahku yang masih berdiri di samping ranjang UKS yang ia tempati tadi. Memeluk erat. Kurasakan hangat air matanya keluar lagi, membasahi bajuku.

"Na-naruto-kun, m-maafkan a-aku… a-aku benar-benar khilaf. Maafkan aku naruto-kun…" suaranya tersendat dan terdengar serak bercampur air mata.

Aku terkejut dengan perlakuannya yang tiba-tiba itu. Lalu, sakit itu, perih itu, merayap lagi saat kata maafnya terucap kembali. Tapi, dia menangis. Dia memohon padaku, seperti tadi. Aargh! Aku benar-benar tak suka dengan ini.

Aku menghela nafas sejenak, lalu perlahan, kulingkarkan kedua lenganku melingkari tubuhnya. Balas memeluk.

"Hiks, maafkan aku…" katanya lagi, masih memelukku.

"Hh, sudahlah, Sakura-chan. Lupakan saja." Kataku lembut, namun tak dapat dipungkiri bahwa dalam nada suaraku ada rasa kecewa yang nyata. Agaknya Sakura terkejut juga dengan tanggapanku yang berbeda dengan tadi. Hingga ia mengendorkan pelukannya untuk menatap wajahku.

"N-naruto-kun?" katanya pelan. Aku hanya tersenyum, lalu pelan aku menjawab.

"Tapi jangan diulangi lagi yah. Disini sakit tahu." Kataku sambil menyentuh dada kiriku sendiri. Sakura tersenyum menenangkan, lalu kembali memelukku.

"Tak akan." Katanya. Lalu ia membenamkan wajahnya ke dalam dadaku. Kurengkuh dirinya, mencoba mendapat kepastian yang nyata. Mataku terpejam, menikmati semilir angin dari jendela UKS yang terbuka. Tenang namun hangat. Sama rasanya saat aku berdekatan dengan gadis Hyuuga itu tadi. Hah? Apa sih! Kenapa aku malah memikirkan dia! Ugh!

"Ada apa Naruto-kun? Sepertinya kau sedang gelisah?" tak kusadari, Sakura kembali mendongak ke arahku. Aku balas menatapnya jenaka.

"Ah, tak apa. Kita harus kembali ke kelas nanti sensei kita akan mengamuk dan bisa menghukum kita lho." Kataku, telunjuk kananku menowel hidungnya.

"Ye, itu kan resiko kamu. Sekarang, aku kan sedang ada kelas dengan Gai-sensei." Katanya, lalu menjulurkan lidahnya ke arahku.

"Hei, kau lupa ya. Kau kan pingsan selama dua jam disini. Ahahaha."

"Hah? Mampus! Aku bisa dimarahi Yamato-sensei. Ayo cepat naruto-kun." Sakura kalang kabut sendiri. Mencoba secepat mungkin memakai alas kakinya dan berlari menyusulku yang sudah ada di ambang pintu.

Lalu, kami bergandengan tangan menuju lantai tig, dimana kelas kami berada. Sakura di kelas XI IPA-2, sedangkan aku, XI IPS-2.

Aku menyukai ini. berlari sembari menautkan jemari kami berdua. Walaupun dilanda gugup bila mengingat betapa garangnya sensei di kelas kami berdua. Namun, asal ada senyum itu, ada ceria itu, ada dia di sampingku, aku bahagia.

Aku benar-benar suka saat seperti ini. sangat suka.

_Si Penulis Puisi

_Normal POV

"Jadi, Sasuke-kun dan Hinata-chan yang menolongku tadi?" kata Sakura setelah selesai mendengar cerita Naruto yang kini berjalan di sampingnya. Hatinya sedikit tergerak saat tahu yang membawanya tadi ke UKS adalah mantan yang kini masih ia simpan di hatinya, Sasuke.

"Ya." Jawab Naruto datar. Tangan kanannya masih bergandengan dengan Sakura. Berdua menyusuri koridor keluar, untuk pulang.

Mendengar jawaban Naruto yang tidak biasa itu, Sakura berhenti melangkah. Otomatis, Naruto juga ikut berhenti. Sakura tersenyum manis dan menatap dalam ke arah mata Naruto. Berusaha dengan itu, bisa meyakinkan hati Naruto untuk percaya padanya.

Naruto menghela nafas lelah, lalu perlahan tersenyum.

"Eh, kalau begitu, aku harus berterima kasih pada Hinata-chan." Kata Sakura. Telunjuk kanannya menempe di dagu.

"Hei, kenapa tidak dari tadi? Dia kan satu kelas denganmu!" naruto menepuk pelan kepala Sakura, yang di tepuk hanya menyengir innocent.

"Hehehe, mana ku tahu. Lagian, tadi pas pulang, aku langsung menghampiri Naruto-kun kan…" mereka berdua lalu tertawa.

"Kita cari yuk, semoga dia belum pulang." Kata Sakura tiba-tiba. Naruto hanya mengangguk meng-iya-kan. Kemudian, berdua mereka mencari sosok perempuan itu. Sosok Hyuuga yang mungkin akan bertambah luka saat melihat mereka berdua bersama semesra ini. Sayang, mereka tak menyadari itu.

_Si Penulis Puisi

Dua langkah itu menyusuri lorong gedung Konoha High School. Agak tergesa-gesa, karena satu orang target mereka belum juga ketemu. Baru saja mereka ingin menyerah dan beranggapan bahwa gadis itu sudah pulang, terdengar keributan kecil yang sepertinya tak jauh dari mereka.

Mata emerald Sakura yang memang berjalan lebih dulu dari Naruto, menangkap bayangan laki-laki berambut biru gelap dengan style aneh sedang menyeret target mereka. Mereka berdua hilang di tikungan lorong. Laki-laki itu, Sasuke.

"Sa-sasuke-kun…" lirihnya pelan, hingga Naruto yang ada di belakangnya tak bisa mendengarnya. Langkah Sakura yang terhenti segera berlanjut saat pergelangan tangan kanannya ditarik pemuda pirang yang kini berjalan mendahului Sakura. Membawa tubuhnya berjalan ke arah satu-satunya pemuda berambut merah yang ada disana.

"Hei, eng, anu. Kau temannya Hinata Hyuuga kan?" naruto menepuk pundak Gaara, membawa perhatian pemuda Sabaku itu beralih ke pemuda Uzumaki di belakangnya.

"Apa?" balas Gaara dingin. Agaknya, Gaara sebal juga melihat 'saingan sekaligus pujaan hati' sahabatnya ada disini.

"Eh, kau tahu dia dimana? Kau kan selalu bersamanya, jadi pasti kau tahu dia sekarang ada dimana." Kata Naruto lagi, tak lupa dengan cengiran khasnya yang jenaka.

Naruto yang tadi ada di belakang Sakura, memang tidak tahu saat Hinata di bawa oleh Sasuke.

"Pergi." Jawab Gaara singkat.

Sakura masih saja celingukan mencari sosok sang mantan yang sempat ia lihat tadi. Rasanya, ia ingin mengejar Sasuke dan Hinata yang menghilang di balik tikungan lorong tadi. Tapi, genggaman tangan Naruto pada pergelangan tangan kanannya mencegahnya untuk melakukan hal itu.

"Kemana?" Tanya Naruto lagi. Matanya yang biru masih menatap mata zamrud Gaara yang memandangnya tajam.

"Bukan urusanmu!" Lalu, dengan cepat Gaara meninggalkan tempat itu. Menyisakan Naruto dan Sakura disana. Gaara terus berjalan dengan cepat bahkan sampai menghilang di balik tikungan lorong, tak memperdulikan Naruto yang masih memanggilnya.

"Sudahlah, besok kan ada waktu." Kata sakura lembut.

"Ya terserah kamu sih, kamu kan yang mau ngucapin tenkyu. Ya sudah, kita pulang yuk." Sahut Naruto. Lalu, mereka berdua mulai beranjak meninggalkan tempat itu. Sakura masih saja risau, namun, takala Naruto menanyakan kerisauannya, ia hanya tersenyum manis sambil mempercepat langkahnya.

'Sasuke…'

_Si Penulis Puisi

_Di kamar Sasuke…_

"Taruh sana!" bentak sasuke. Gadis yang di bentak hanya bisa menunduk dan mematuhinya.

Sasuke berjalan menghampirinya, mendekat. Hinata selalu takut, cemas, dan gugup saat Uchiha bungsu itu mendekat ke arahnya. Menutup mata seerat mungkin saat Sasuke sudah berada tiga langkah darinya, tubuhnya bergetar menahan takut.

Krieeek…

Suara resleting dibuka, membuat gadis mata bulan itu, pelan membuka kelopak matanya. Melihat bahwa tadi yang di tuju Sasuke bukanlah dirinya, melainkan tas hitam milik 'majikan'-nya yang ada di sampingnya. Membuat Hinata menghembuskan nafas lega.

Tangan Sasuke mengaduk-aduk isi tas-nya, lalu mengeluarkan beberapa buku tulis dan lembar kerjanya. Setelah itu, ia sodorkan semuanya tepat di depan wajah Hinata. Yang disodorin tersentak sesaat, kemudian memandang buku-buku itu dengan tatapan bingung.

"Kerjakan PR-ku." Kata Sasuke datar. Tanpa ba-bi-bu lagi, ia menjatuhkan buku-bukunya itu ke pangkuan Hinata.

"Tapi…" lirih Hinata.

"Tapi apa? Kau menolak?" kata Sasuke lagi. Hinata mengerut di tempat.

" Tidak. B-baik, a-ku kerjakan." Buru-buru Hinata mengambil peralatan tulis menulisnya sendiri, sebelum akhirnya menyentuh dan membuka-buka lembar kerja Sasuke yang berisi PR-nya. Kemudian segera menulis jawaban yang ia anggap benar. Berhenti sebentar untuk berpikir, sebelum akhirnya menulis lagi.

Sasuke sendiri segera melangkah menuju kamar mandi yang ada di kamarnya. Mencoba mendinginkan kepalanya yang diliputi masalah dan bayangan seorang perempuan lady pink. Suara gemericik air dari shower yang ia hidupkan tak mampu menenangkan gelisah hatinya. Satu persatu bajunya ia lucuti, hingga ia hanya memakai selembar handuk putih yang ia gunakan sebagai basahan.

Tubuhnya menghadap tembok kamar mandi sembari diguyur dinginnya air shower. Kelopak matanya menutup sempurna, menyembunyikan mata onyx yang bisa sangat mempesona sekaligus sangat mengerikan. Kedua tanganya ia gunakan sebagai peyangga tubuhnya dengan menyenderkan kedua telapak tangannya ke tembok.

Guyuran air dingin itu agaknya sedikit bisa menghilangkan rasa penatnya. Suara gemericik itu tak lagi ia dengar tatkala ia menajamkan pendengarannya untuk suara-suara yang ada dalam kamarnya. Suara gesekan pena dan kertas yang di timbulkan oleh pergerakan tangan gadis Hyuuga yang sedang menulis. Suara-suara gesekan pena yang cepat dan kadang berhenti itu, membuatnya tersenyum simpul.

Teringat olehnya bagaimana raut wajah ketakutan yang selalu ada di muka gadis itu saat ia mendekatinya. Lucu, unik, pikirnya. Selama ini, bila ada wanita yang melihatnya, mereka yang akan memasang wajah ingin didekati. Memberi kesan memuakkan di hati Sasuke. Tapi tidak dengan gadis itu. Hinata berbeda. Bila semua wanita ingin ada disampingnya, gadis itu malah benar-benar tak ingin ia ada didekatnya. Bila semua gadis memujinya habis-habisan, gadis itu hanya punya satu pemuda yang selalu ia puji, Naruto.

"Huh." Sasuke menghela nafas. Ingat pada Naruto, berarti satu langkah menuju memori Sakura.

Mengingat gadis lady pink itu, berarti membuka lukanya. Dan bila ia membuka luka itu, sasuke benar-benar rapuh. Dan ia tak mau menjadi tidak berdaya seperti itu. Ia alihkan apapun pikirannya dari Sakura. Ah! Sakura lagi.

Jika Sasuke masih benar-benar berusaha mengalihkan pikirannya, Hinata yang masih mengerjaklan PR Sasuke berhenti sejenak. Bukan karena ia tak bisa meneruskan soal selanjutnya, hanya saja getaran sebuah benda balok kecil yang ada di saku roknya yang menghentikannya.

_Suna'o ni narereba kono kiri ga hareru to kokoro ni negai_

_Sou sakenderou…_

Klik

"Moshi-moshi Neji-nii…"

"Hinata-chan, kau dimana? Tou-san akan segera pulang." Sebuah suara pemuda yang menjadi kakanya itu terdengar di seberang handphone-nya. Suaranya yang biasanya datar, kini berubah bak seorang kakak yang terlalu khawatir dengan adiknya, sister complex.

"Gomen Neji-nii, aku ada di rumah teman untuk mengerjakan tugas. Jadi, mungkin aku akan pulang terlambat." Hinata tak bohong kan? Ia ada di rumah Sasuke, temanya. Lalu dia sedang mengerjakan tugas kan? Tugas yang seharusnya dikerjakan sendiri oleh Sasuke. Jadi, Hinata tidak bohong kan?

"Tapi, Tou-san pasti akan khawatir." Neji masih berusaha membujuk Hinata untuk pulang.

"Maka dari itu, aku minta tolong pada Neji-nii. Bilang pada Tou-san kalau aku mengerjakan tugas di rumah teman dan pulangku agak telat. Please…" akhirnya Neji menyerah. Tak kuasa bila harus menolak permohonan adik tersayangnya itu.

"Hh, jaga dirimu baik-baik."

"Arigatou, Neji-nii. Jaa ne."

"Douitashimashitte." Lalu percakapan itu tertutup. Sebelum Hinata sempat menaruh kembali handphone-nya di tasnya, suara pemuda lain yang terkesan dingin menghentikan kegiatanya.

"Siapa tadi!" hinata mendongak ke sumber suara.

"Kakakku Sasuke-kun…" jawabnya pelan. Sasuke mendekat. Pemandangan tubuhnya yang hanya dililit handuk bawahan selutut itu, membuat wajah Hianata menunduk dan memerah.

Sasuke tak ambil pusing, disambarnya handphone Hinata. Mengecek daftar penggilan masuk.

"Hyuuga neji." Katanya dingin, lalu melemparkan HP itu ke ranjangnya yang tanpa penyangga. Jadi, tempat tidurnya itu hanya dibingkai dengan bingkai papan kayu yang menyatu dengan lantai. Walaupun begitu, tempat tidur Sasuke terlihat mahal dan sangat nyaman.

Segera setelah menyelesaikan tugas sasuke-dengan 100 % benar-, Hinata bergegas ke arah handphone-nya berada. Diambilnya benda miliknya itu dengan buru-buru dan memasukkanya ke dalam tas.

Mata bulannya mengitari ruangan Sasuke yang besar itu. Bukannya ia tak punya fasilitas seperti ini, fasilitas di kamarnya sangat nyaman malah. Hanya saja bedanya, kamarnya didominasi oleh kayu ketimbang beton dan tembok seperti kamar sasuke.

Masih mengitari ruangan itu, namun tatapanya berhenti pada sebuah benda kecil yang ia asumsikan sebagai foto. Namun, posisi foto yang ada di meja kecil di sebelah ranjang Sasuke itu berbeda dengan posisi foto lain yang tegak. Foto itu tengkurap.

Penasaran, Hinata mendekati foto tu. Dengan sangat pelan, ia mencoba menegakkan foto yang berukuran lebih kecil dari buku tulis itu. Dua warna pertama yang dilihat matanya ialah; biru tua dan merah muda. Semakin ditegakkan, semakin jelas pula apa yang ada di foto itu.

Dua orang. Tersenyum. Bahagia.

'Sasuke-kun dan Sakura-chan ya.' Batin Hinata. Sedikit tercekat saat melihat betapa lepasnya Sauke tersenyum di samping gadis itu. Terasa sangat ramah. Gadis pinky itu sendiri tersenyum tak kalah bahagia. Terlihat cantik sekali. Saling merangkul. Perlahan dan tanpa ia sadari, sebuah senyuman juga terukir di wajah gadis mata bulan itu.

'Mereka serasi sekali.' Batinya lagi. Entah kenapa, hatinya ikut menghangat melihat foto Sasusaku ini. lalu matanya kembali melihat Sakura. Tersenyum. Melihat Sakura, mengingatkannya pada satu sosok pemuda pirang ceria yang memenuhi hatinya. Dan mengingat pemuda bermarga Uzumaki itu, berarti membuka lukanya lagi. Perih.

Hinata menutup mata, sedikit meringis menahan sakit yang terasa. Merutuki nasibnya yang tidak pernah bisa ada di samping sang pujaan. Satu air bening menetes dari pelupuk matanya.

Hinata tidak menangis, hanya mencoba menyalurkan rasa perih yang ada. Hinata tidak mengangis, hanya berusaha meredam amarah yang muncul entah dari mana. Hinata tidak menangis, ia tak ingin menangis lagi.

"Apa yang kau lakukan!" suara pemuda uchiha itu terdengar lagi, membuat hinata berhenti dari kegiatannya. Ia menoleh ke arah suara. Uchiha Sasuke tepat di belakangnya.

"B-bukan a-apa-apa…" jawabnya terbata. Agaknya Sasuke kurang puas dengan jawaban itu. Dengan cepat, tubuhnya yang sekarang memakai celana jeans dan kaos biru dongker, membungkuk ke arah pangkuan Hinata.

Onyx Sasuke membelalak saat menemukan satu benda yang membuka masa lalunya ada di pangkuan Hinata. Disambarnya foto itu, lalu membuangnya sembarangan dengan keras ke arah tembok di baliknya. Membuat efek bunyi kaca pecah saat foto itu sukses bertabrakan dengan dinding kamar sasuke.

Hinata tersentak kaget mendengarnya. Namun rasa kagetnya itu berlanjut ke arah ketakutan saat Sasuke menghempaskanya ke dinding terdekat. Nyeri yang sangat ia rasakan di bagian belakang pundak dan pinggulnya yang memang pertama menyentuh dinding tadi.

Niat ingin bangkit dari posisi duduknya, tapi urung tak dilakukan. Karena kini, kedua tangan Sasuke mencengkeram lengannya. Membuat Hinata meringis kesakitan. Dirasakan olehnya, tajamnya pandangan Sasuke padanya. Menakutkan.

"Tatap aku!" bentak Sasuke tepat di depan wajahnya. Membuat hinata tersentak sekian kali, lalu pelan mendongak ke arah mata hitam itu. Namun, belum genap 5 detik, Hinata kembali menunduk dan terpejam takut. Takut pada amarah yang jelas terpancar dari bola mata Sasuke.

"G-gomen."

"Aku bilang, tatap aku!" dengan sangat takut, hinata kembali mencoba mempertemukan mata bulannya pada onyx Sasuke. Tapi…

PLAAK!

Tak disangka-sangka, dengan sangat cepat, Sasuke menampar pipi kiri Hinata dengan sangat keras. Meninggalkan bekas kemerahan yang pastinya akan membiru dan bengkak nantinya. Hinata benar-benar kaget. Wajahnya yang tertampar ke kanan masih tak bergeming. Matanya membesar dan mulutnya agak terbuka.

"Apa yang kau lakukan hah! Dasa babu!" Sasuke berang, berkali-kali ia memaki Hinata, namun Hinata masih tetap diam. Perlahan matanya tertutup, lalu membuka kembali. Pandangannya kemudian berangsur tegar dan mantap. Dengan berani, ia membalas tatapan Sasuke yang meremehkannya. Tangguh.

PLAAK!

Sekarang giliran Sasuke yang kaget. Tak menyangka ia akan mendapatkan balasan tamparan dari tangan gadis Hyuuga tersebut. Panas, namun tak sakit. Emosinya memuncak. Diarahkannya kembali _death-glare_ andalannya pada Hinata. Namun, Sasuke agak tergetar saat melihat ketegaran dan keberanian di mata putih gadis itu.

"Apa yang kau…" bentakan Sasuke berhenti di tengah jalan. Bukan karena ia takut, tapi karena gadis itu menyelanya.

"Jika kau masih mencintainya, katakan! Jangan jadi pengecut macam ini!" suaranya mantap, tak ada keraguan sedikitpun pada kalimat Hinata. Tegas. Sasuke tambah berang. Ia semakin mendorong tubuh Hinata ke arah dinding dan menghimpitnya.

"Kau…" geramnya, namun ajaibnya, Hinata yang biasanya akan mengerut takut, malah kini masih bertahan dengan ketegasannya.

"Aku tahu kau marah. Aku mengerti. Tapi jangan jadi penegcut seperti ini. bila kau benar-benar lelaki, katakan! Katakan padanya!" kata Hinata lagi. Lama dua orang itu berpandangan. Seolah sedang saling beradu argument untuk saling menjatuhkan. Namun, pandangan Hinata perlahan meneduh. Seuntai senyum damai terukir di wajah cantiknya.

"Aku mengerti perasaanmu Sasuke-kun. Kau masih cinta padanya kan? Asal kau tahu, menurutku dia juga masih menyimpan kau di hatinya. Kau tak pernah hilang dari memorinya. Tak pernah."

Hening. Tak ada suara lain yang mengisi kehampaan selain hembusan angin awal musim gugur yang bertiup lewat ventilasi kamar Sasuke.

Lama kedua orang itu bertahan pada posisinya, saling berpandangan. Namun, tidak ada pandangan dingin seperti tadi. Hinata masih menatap lelaki Uchiha itu lembut, simpati. Dan yang ditatap sedemikian lembutnya, perlahan melenyapkan _death-glare_-nya. Wajahnya yang tadi sangat tajam, kini berangsur hilang dan digantikan oleh keputus-asaan.

Sasuke menundukkan kepalanya, lalu mendekat ke arah Hinata. Jika dilihat dari jauh, kesannya, Sasuke akan mencium Hinata. Hati Hinata ciut juga membayangkan hal itu. Namun, ia yakin, Sasuke tak akan melakukan itu padanya. Sasuke hanya butuh perhatian saat ini.

Kepala Sasuke semakin menunduk, namun bukan ke arah wajah Hinata. Arahnya adalah pada pundak kiri Hinata. Gadis Hyuuga itu agaknya sedikit mengerti apa yang akan dilakukan Sasuke. Maka dari itu, ia hanya diam, sambil sesekali menenangkan dirinya.

Ada kalanya, setiap manusia itu harus menyerah pada perasaanya. Ada saatnya, manusia itu membutuhkan orang lain untuk membantu mengangkat bebannya. Dan ada masanya, manusia harus meruntuhkan egonya dan tak bisa menolak adanya air mata pada bola mata mereka. Dan untuk Sasuke, semua inilah yang harus ia mengerti.

Di bahu kiri Hinata, Sasuke pasrah. Menyerah pada hatinya. Membiarkan semuanya tumpah lewat air mata. Tak ada suara sesenggukan ataupun tangisan. Namun, Hinata bisa merasakan hangat dari air mata Sasuke yang pastinya akan membuat lengan wilayah bahunya lembab.

Tangan Sasuke yang tadinya mencengkeram lengan Hinata dengan keras, kini mengendor, hingga hanya pantas di sebut dengan pegangan. Hinata tak berani membelai-belai kepala Sasuke seperti yang biasa ia lakukan kala menghibur teman-temannya. Jadi, Hinata hanya memiringkan kepalanya, menempelkannya dengan kepala Sasuke di bahunya. Mencoba dengan itu, bisa membuat Sasuke lebih tenang.

Diam, namun indah. Mereka berdua, Sasuke dan Hinata, masih pada posisinya. Hinata menghela nafas pelan. Satu yang ia sadari dari sosok Sasuke adalah, pemuda dingin ini begitu peka.

Hinata sama sekali tak menyangka, bila di balik sifat sasuke yang menakutkan, hatinya begitu perasa. Sifat perkasa dan ego tingginya, kadang bisa runtuh saat ia benar-benar butuh perhatian. Dan dari detik ini, hinata berjanji pada dirinya sendiri…

'Sasuke-kun orang baik'

"Hinata…" dari balik bahu gadis itu, Sasuke berkata

"Iya."

"Terima kasih." Pelan sekali Sasuke mengucapkanya. Namun toh pendengaran Hinata masih cukup baik, hingga ia masih bisa mendengar ucapan lirih tadi.

Hinata tersenyum hangat, masih tak bergeming dari posisinya. Sasuke pun demikian.

"Douitashimashitte, Sasuke-kun…" katanya lembut.

Tanpa ia sadari, di balik bahunya itu, Sasuke menyunggingkan sebuah senyum. Senyum damai yang pastinya akan membuat ia semakin tampan. Sayang, Hinata tak bisa melihat itu…

Owari…-dibunuh- masih bersambung kok, tenang wae.

_Si_Penulis_Puisi

**Balasan review**

**Hiname = tenang, koneksinya pasti ada kok. Tunggu and review yang banyak yah, hehehe**

**Light-chan = um, sasuke disini aku buat setia ug. Tapi, kemungkinan itu mungkin ada hehehe. Review lagi yah.**

**Mugiwara = dari narusaku and gaahinasasu, jadi naruhina? Bisa, gampang. Matiin aja semuanya kecuali naruhina. Wahahaha-sadis-**

**Doblang = ceritanya naruhina kok. Aku suka aja buat hinata berusaha keras buat dapetin naruto.-keplaked-**

**Rhyme-nee = awalnya aku gak punya niat buat jadiin sasuhina ug, tapi berkat review ini, fui puny aide bagus. Wahahaha-ketawa misterius-**

**Nagisa = jidat lebar? Hahahaha. Insyaallah, naruhina kok. Tapi bingung, sad ending or hepi ending.**

**Hate sakura = wahahaha, jidat lebar lagi nih, idenya bisa dicoba tuh.**

**Hokage pontianak = maaf lama menunggu, ini updatenya**

**Emachan = oh ya? Pair apa aja tuh ?**

**Magrita = fui jahat sama hinata ya? Aduh maaf deh. Fui itu suka kalau chara fave fui harus berusaha keras buat dapetin cintanya, rasanya jadi makin cinta aja…**

**Wokeh, insyaallah, chap depan bakalan naruhina deh, karena banyak yang minta diadakan koneksi antara mereka berdua.**

**Tapiiiiii, kalau periviewnya dikit, ya gak jadi aku buatin naruhina connection deh. Ehehehe, so review yang banyak yah.**

**R.E.V.I.E.W**

**Please,… flame juga boleh kok.**

**Salam**

**Naruhina lovers**


	5. Chapter 5

**Woa? Fui telat update ya-**_**dapet detah glare dari reader**_**-**

**Maaf yah, tugas fui banyak banget ug, gimana dunks? Suruh buat sejarah tentang daerah masing-masing, buat kliping, buat tabel periodic, tugas seabrek….ARGH!**

**Apalagi, ini dah bulan ramadhan. Fui yang biasanya ngetik malam hari, jadi gak bisa deh. Soalnya fui harus tarawih, hehehe. Lumayan dapat pahala yang berkah. Para readers yang se-agama ama fui, puasa gag? Hahahaha.**

**Selamat menuaikan ibadah puasa, bagi yang menjalankan.**

**Udah ya, daripada fui banyak omong, fui langsung aja.**

**Fui will present…**

**Disclaimer = Masashi Kishimoto**

**Warning = littlte OOC, rada gaje, AU, ada koneksi NARUHINA**

**Author = aiko fusui**

**This is my story…**

**Si Penulis Puisi**

_Ada kalanya, setiap manusia itu harus menyerah pada perasaanya. Ada saatnya, manusia itu membutuhkan orang lain untuk membantu mengangkat bebannya. Dan ada masanya, manusia harus meruntuhkan egonya dan tak bisa menolak adanya air mata pada bola mata mereka. Dan untuk Sasuke, semua inilah yang harus ia mengerti._

_Di bahu kiri Hinata, Sasuke pasrah. Menyerah pada hatinya. Membiarkan semuanya tumpah lewat air mata. Tak ada suara sesenggukan ataupun tangisan. Namun, Hinata bisa merasakan hangat dari air mata Sasuke yang pastinya akan membuat lengan wilayah bahunya lembab._

**Si penulis Puisi**

**CHAPTER 5**

_Hinata POV

Aku belum bisa tidur, lebih tepatnya tak ingin tidur. Entah mengapa rasa-rasanya, memandangi bulan yang terlihat jelas dari luar jendela kamarku yang tak kututup gorden, lebih menyenangkan daripada terbawa mimpi di tidurku.

Sejenak, kututup kedua mataku, menghembuskan nafas kecil yang terasa sangat berat. Kamar yang hanya di terangi sinar bulan, cahayanya yang indah itu, tepat menyorot ke arahku. Sudah lewat setengah jam yang lalu, saat Hanabi masuk, menyuruhku tidur, lalu mematikan lampu ruangan kamarku. Hm, kadang Hanabi bisa memerankan peran sebagai kakak lelakiku juga.

Mengingat kakak lelakiku yang kadang terlalu sis-com padaku, membawa memoriku ke 10 hari yang lalu. Dimana saat itu senja telah menunjukkan akhirnya, dan aku baru pulang ke kediaman Hyuuga.

_FLASBACK ON

"Aku pulang…" kataku pelan, kurasakan pipi kiriku yang bengkak, maha karya Sasuke.

"Selamat datang Hinata-chan…" Neji yang pertama menyambut kedatanganku. Setelah melepas sepatu yang seharian membungkus kakiku, buru-buru nii-kun ku ini menghambur ke arahku.

"Haduh, Hinata-chan tadi kemana aja sih? Nii-kun sampai khawatir nih." Sis-comnya kumat lagi deh.

"Ahaha… kan tadi Nii-kun sudah nelpon aku?"kataku lembut sembari melepas pelukannya. Neji-nii melihatku seksama.

"Hinata-chan, pipimu kenapa? Hayo, ini pasti dipukul kan?, cepat bilang pada nii-kun, biar nii-kun yang ngehajar dia sampai mental nanti! Seenaknya aja mukul adek kakak tersayang ini." neji-nii berkata. Sedikit meninggikan intonasi suaranya yang biasanya terlalu datar. Gawat! Neji-nii melihat lebam ini. Aduh, mana sis-comnya lagi kumat!

"Erh, anu, um, i-ini gak dipukul kok." Kataku pelan

"Lalu kenapa?" tanyanya kian menyelidik. Tangan kananya mengusap-usap puncak rambutku.

"Uh, itu, t-tadi pas a-aku mau ke kamar kecil d-di rumah temenku, nggak sengaja kepentok dinding." Yah, aku bohong nih.

"Aduh, makanya Hinata-chan hati-hati dong. Jadinya lebam gini kan. Nanti kalau luka gimana, apalagi luka dalam, trus harus di operasi gimana, terus wajah cantik Hinata-chan ilang gimana…" neji-nii nyerocos tanpa henti.

"Neji-nii lebay deh!" suara gadis kecil milik Hanabi yang akhirnya menyetop perkataan Neji-nii yang terlalu panjang. Hampir saja neji-nii membalas, tapi Tou-san datang dari dalam ruang makan.

"Hinata pipimu kenapa?" Tanya Tou-san. Aku terperanjat, bingung mau berkata apa.

"Katanya kepentok dinding toilet di rumah temenya." Jelas Hanabi. Aku lega. Setidaknya aku tak perlu lagi berbohong pada Tou-san. Tapi kenapa Hanabi bisa tahu? Neji-nii juga sepertinya heran pada jawaban Hanabi tadi.

"Aku denger tadi kok." Seolah membaca pikiran kami, Hanabi berkata. Aku dan Neji-nii kompak ber-ooh ria.

"Ya sudah, ayo kita makan." Kata Tou-san akhirnya.

_FLASHBACK OFF

Hm, inget lebam yang ada di pipi kiriku 10 hari lalu, membuatku ingat juga pada Gaara-kun, sahabatku yang juga dingin namun berubah hangat dan melindungi jika berhadapan padaku. Mirip dengan Neji-nii.

Ugh, gara-gara lebam itu, Gaara-kun hampir saja menghajar sasuke saat itu juga. Untung saja Gaara-kun masih mau mendengarkan aku, walaupun aku harus mengeluarkan energi ekstra untuk mencegahnya berlari ke kelas Sasuke.

"Hoaem…," aku menguap pelan. Rasanya sudah nyampe pukul 01.00 waktu setempat. Bulan di luar juga telah beranjak ke arah barat. Lebih baik aku cepat tidur, atau aku akan terlambat bangun esok harinya.

_Si_Penulis_Puisi_

Hari ini saat pulang sekolah, seorang gadis berambut panjang, tampak melangkah menyusuri koridor menuju tangga atap gedung sekolahnya. Wajahnya lebih cerah dari biasanya. Entah kenapa, perempuan bernama Hinata itu, hari ini sedang moody untuk tersenyum.

Hari ini, entah kenapa Sasuke Uchiha, majikan tidak resminya itu, tiba-tiba berbaik hati meliburkan pekerjaannya untuk satu hari. Dan ini berarti, ia punya banyak waktu untuk direncanakan dalam schedule hariannya selama 4 jam ke depan.

Hari ini, Gaara, sahabatnya itu, harus menghadiri rapat dengan para anggota kelas musik di sekolahnya. Rapat yang dilakukan guna mempersiapkan orchestra musik yang akan mengiringi pementasan drama, tarian, dan nyanyian untuk memeriahkan acara pelepasan siswa kelas XII, 5 bulan lagi. Karena itu, gadis Hyuuga ini berjalan sendirian ke atap gedung sekolah. Bermaksud untuk menunggu Gaara selesai dengan rapatnya di tempat favoritnya itu.

Dan hari ini juga, saat langkahnya telah menapak di atap gedung, kedua mata bulannya menangkap sesosok lelaki yang sendirian, duduk hampir ke tepi atap. Langkahnya otomatis terhenti, saat tahu siapa lelaki pirang yang sedang menunduk di antara kedua lututnya sendiri itu.

"Na-naruto-kun…" katanya pelan, sepelan hembusan angin yang membelai kulit pipinya. Dingin. Sejenak tubuhnya membeku, tak tahu harus bagaimana.

Sesaat kemudian, otak Hinata berinisiatif untuk menyuruhnya sendiri pergi dari sana. Mau bagaimana lagi? Degup jantungnya saja sudah memburu saat melihat Naruto dari jarak sejauh ini. Apalagi bila ia mendekat? Hah, mungkin jantungnya yang lemah ini akan copot dari rongganya, saking tak kuasa menahan lupan cinta yang terus mengalir.

KETOMPRYANG! PRANG! BRUUK! BRUK!

Ugh, sial! Sial! Sial !

Saking gugup dan buru-burunya ia ingin pergi dari sana, gadis Hyuuga itu dengan tak sengaja menyenggol kaleng bekas cat yang kosong yang luar biasa nyaringnya. Suara tadi mau tak mau terdengar juga oleh satu-satunya lelaki di sana.

Hinata hanya bisa mematung di tempat. Tak berani berbalik untuk menyapa, meminta maaf, atau sekedar melihat Naruto. Wajahnya merah, semerah buah strawberry yang masak. Jantungnya berdetak lebih cepat dari yang tadi, saat sebuah suara seorang pemuda menyebut namanya.

"Hinata…?" kata Naruto. Wajahnya menyiratkan perasaan heran. Mata birunya yang tadinya tersembunyi di balik kedua lututnya, kini tak lepas memandangi punggung gadis berambut biru itu.

Gemetar, takut, dan gugup. Pelan-pelan, Hinata membalikkan badannya, menghadap Naruto. Tapi, matanya masih tertunduk, hingga poni depannya agak turun, menutupi sebagian kecil wajahnya yang semakin memerah.

"A-ano, m-maaf mengganggu. A-aku se-sebaiknya pergi. P-permisi." Katanya tergagap. Belum sempat ia berbalik pergi untuk yang kedua kali, suara Naruto menghentikan langkahnya lagi.

"Eh, hei. Tak apa. Aku tak merasa terganggu kok." Hinata benar-benar tak kuasa melihat senyum itu di wajah tampan Naruto. Rasanya ia ingin pingsan di tempat saat itu juga.

Karena telalu lama menunggu Hinata menghampirinya, Naruto membuat suara lagi.

"Kemarilah, jangan pergi. Aku butuh teman saat ini." Hinata terperanjat. Wajahnya mendongak untuk menatap Naruto. Lalu buru-buru menunduk lagi saat melihat kilauan indah di mata biru Naruto.

'Naruto-kun, menyuruhku mengahampirinya…?' batin Hinata senang. Bila Hinata bisa menari-nari gaje saat itu, pasti dilakukanya. Dan pria yang ada disana tentu akan terpesona. Sayang, Hinata adalah perempuan Hyuuga yang punya etika dan sopan santun.

Dengan perlahan, Hinata akhirnya melangkah mendekat pada Naruto. Sampai di tepian yang sama dengan pemuda itu, Hinata mengambil jarak sekitar 2 meter dari Naruto.

Hening.

Udara yang sejuk juga angin yang berhembus pelan, entah kenapa terasa sangat nyaman saat menggelitiki kulit tubuh mereka. Keheningan itu terasa begitu menyenangkan. Langit biru dan awan berarak tak beraturan di atas sana, menjadi sebuah pemandangan indah di musim gugur yang sedang merangkak ke langit.

Naruto menyelonjorkan kaki kanannya, sedangkan yang satu di tekuk ke arah badan. Kedua tangannya ke belakang tubuh, menopang berat badannya yang tegap. Kedua kelopak matanya menutup, menyembunyikan dua bola biru yang menakjubkan, namun bisa mengerikan bila emosi menguasai hatinya.

Berbeda dengan Naruto yang nyantai, Hinata masih berusaha sekuat tenaga, meredam degup jantungnya yang dag-dig-dug dari tadi. Pose Hinata duduk seperti mermaid yang sedang gelisah. Tangan kirinya menopang tubuh mungilnya ke samping. Sedangkan tangan yang satunya berada di atas jantungnya. Mencoba meredam kegugupan yang terus bertahan dan meledak-ledak.

"Hei, langitnya indah ya?" hening terpecah oleh suara Naruto.

"Eh?" Hinata menoleh pada Naruto yang sekarang memandang langit. Melihat Naruto seperti itu, entah mengapa, hatinya merasa nyaman. Sedikit demi sedikit, rasa gugupnya mulai normal kembali. Perlahan, sebuah senyuman tercipta di wajah cantiknya.

"I-iya." Kata gadis itu pelan. Lalu mata bulanya mengikuti kegiatan Naruto, memandang langit.

"Hei, apa kau punya seseorang yang kau cintai?" Tanya Naruto lagi. Hinata sedikit terkejut dengan pertanyaan Naruto kali ini. Ia menoleh pada pemuda itu, lalu menunduk.

'Ada! Kamu Naruto-kun! Kamu!' hatinya menjerit, mencoba melepaskan kendali cinta yang masih ia pegang.

"Ti-tidak tahu…" lain di hati, lain di mulut. Meskipun hatinya berontak dengan cintanya, toh, lidah dalam mulutnya itu hanya bisa mengucapkan dua kata yang sama sekali berbeda.

"Ha? Tidak tahu? Ternyata kau lugu juga ya Hinata?" kali ini giliran Naruto yang memandang Hinata dengan rasa geli. Yang dipandang hanya bisa menunduk, menyembunyikan semburat merah yang semakin menyebar di wajahnya.

"Ahahaha, tapi ada untungnya juga sih." Naruto terkekeh pelan.

"Eh?" kata Hinata, heran. Wajahnya mendongak, menatap bola biru Naruto.

"Ya, kau tak perlu tahu rasanya disakiti." Kata Naruto lagi. Mata birunya teralih lagi pada pemandangan kota yang ada di bawah mereka berdua. Kota lalu lalang pada jam pulang kerja. Beberapa anak bermain baseball di lapangan. Wajah berseri, tawa tak lepas dari diri mereka.

"Eh? M-maksudnya a-apa Naruto-kun?" Tanya Hinata. Entah kenapa ia bisa merasakan bahwa Naruto sedang terluka. Walaupun bola biru itu cukup berbinar, namun Hinata tahu, ada perih yang jelas disana.

"Hm, kalau kau belajar mencintai, kau juga mengambil resiko tersakiti. Itu yang aku tahu." Naruto bilang. Di helanya dua tarikan nafas pendek. Masih menatap pemandangan kota.

"G-gomen…" pelan, Hinata berujar. Naruto sedikit tersentak mendengat kata maaf yang diucapkan gadis itu.

"Hei, kenapa minta maaf? Tidak ada yang salah kok." Naruto memandang Hinata, terkejut. Satu tangannya ia lepaskan dari gravitasi, lalu ke depan dada. Membuat isyarat bahwa Hinata tak perlu berkata maaf.

"K-kau sedang terluka kan? Kata Hinata lagi. Naruto membelalak kaget. Seketika tubuhnya terasa membeku.

"G-gomen. Gomen karena a-aku tak bisa me-membantumu. A-aku tak tahu caranya." Sambung Hinata pelan. Mata bulannya yang masih menunduk, tak diketahui Naruto bahwa ada rasa kecewa dan menyesal di mata itu. Sesaat kemudian, Naruto tersenyum lembut.

"Hei, bagaimana kalau kau mendengar curhatku saja?" tawar Naruto. Hinata masih diam, tapi pelan, kedua matanya menatap bingung ke arah Naruto.

"Hehehe, dengan begitu, kau punya cara untuk sedikit membantuku. Bagaimana?" pemuda itu terkekeh. Perlahan, seuntai senyum terukir di wajah Hinata.

"Iya…"

Lalu cerita itu pun mengalir. Diawali dengan rasa suka pada si gadis lady pink, perjuangan cinta dalam ikatan 3 sahabat, mencapai klimaks saat Naruto dan lady pink resmi jadian. Dan di akhiri dengan penutup yang tidak indah.

Terluka…

"Belakangan ini, memang hubungan kami membaik. Tapi, tanpa ia sadari, aku sering memergokinya menggumamkan satu nama…" Naruto menunduk. Tak mampu melanjutkan kalimat selanjutnya.

'Sasuke-kun ya…?' batin Hinata. Ternyata asumsinya selama ini tentang hubungan SasuSaku benar adanya. Keduanya masih menyimpan cinta masing-masing.

Mata Hinata memandang Naruto khawatir. Naruto yang dalam mode murung itu bukanlah Naruto yang ada dalam bayangannya. Naruto itu ceria, Naruto itu semangat, Naruto itu pantang menyerah. Bayangan Naruto seperti itulah yang selalu ada dalam mimpinya. Bukan Naruto yang sedang murung seperti ini. Sejenak, ia hembuskan nafas lelah.

Pandangan Hinata lalu teralih pada langit yang terbentang di hadapan mereka. Biru, seperti mata Naruto. Lalu, awan putih itu seperti mata Hinata.

"Kau benar Naruto-kun." Katanya memecah hening. Naruto seketika tergolak, matanya yang tadi menunduk, menoleh pada Hinata.

"Kalau kita belajar untuk mencintai, secara tidak langsung, kita juga menerima resiko dilukai." Naruto semakin mendongak. Mata birunya fokus pada perempuan Hyuuga itu. Mendadak ia ingin bungkam, menunggu ucapan selanjutnya yang keluar dari bibir gadis itu.

"Tapi, seharusnya manusia akan berusaha menjadi lebih kuat saat ia telah merasakan perihnya disakiti." Sambung Hinata. Kedua bola bulan itu tertutup lembut, meninggalkan seuntai senyum manis di wajahnya yang cantik.

Naruto masih terdiam, memandangi gadis yang mendadak menjelma menjadi Dewi Venus baginya. Angin semilir yang bertiup, menggerakkan helaian mahkota biru gelap yang panjang yang hari itu dihiasi sepasang jepit rambut berbentuk pita putih dikedua sisi poni gadis itu. Wajah cantik yang agak mendongak itu, mempermudah Naruto untuk bisa melihat lebih banyak keramahan dan kecantikan yang ada.

Naruto benar-benar baru sadar, bahwa ada perempuan yang lebih 'cantik' dari Sakura di dunia ini.

"Cobalah memahami langit. Matahari sebagai raja yang perkasa di siang hari, Bulan sebagai ratu di malamnya. Sedangkan bintang-bintang, menadi penerang yang tak kan pernah dilupakan bagi yang melihat indah kerlipannya. Semua itu sangat diakui." Hinata bilang lagi. Setelah tadi menutup matanya, dua bulan itu kembali membuka. Menemukan satu objek sederhana yang indah di hamparan langit.

"Tapi, bagaimana dengan awan? Sebagian orang tidak memperdulikan, betapa gambaran-gambaran sabut putih itu adalah kitab yang terbentang." Jari telunjuk kanan Hinata mengarah pada kepulan awan yang bersisik di langit utara.

"Kau tahu apa artinya awan bersisik itu, Naruto-kun? Aku pernah membaca sebuah buku tentang awan, katanya, awan bersisik pertanda ikan dilaut sedang dalam masa panen. Itu sebuah pengetahuan, namun kadang dilupakan."

"Tapi, tanpa kehadiran awan, bukan langit namanya, ya kan Naruto-kun?" akhirnya gadis itu menoleh pada Naruto. Namun dalam sekejap, wajahnya yang putih berubah merah, sangat merah.

Hei, hei, apa kau ingin tahu penyebabnya?

Naruto yang berjarak 2 meter darinya, tersenyum lembut. Rasa kerapuhan yang tadinya tersirat di bola birunya tadi, hilang tak berbekas. Dan yang membuat Hinata ingin pingsan saat itu adalah, bola biru itu. Mata biru Naruto yang memandangnya dengan tatapan yang sulit dijabarkan. Terasa menusuk dengan halus.

Untuk sesaat, Hinata terasa seperti pecandu narkoba yang menghabiskan sekantong shabu-shabu. Ia merasa terbang ke langit. Tak terbayangkan bisa menyentuh angkasa cinta.

"Iya, kau benar Hinata." Kata Naruto

"Ah, dan kau tak gagap lagi." Sambungnya. Lalu terkekeh pelan, berefek pada gadis Hyuuga yang langsung menundukkan kepalanya, menatap rok SMA-nya yang berwarna merah pudar.

"G-gomen." Hinata bilang. Gagapnya kembali lagi ke asalnya.

"Ha? Kenapa minta maaf? Yah, padahal tadi kau sudah bisa bicara lancar denganku." Naruto sedikit kecewa, masih dilihatnya gadis yang sekarang menggenggam dasi seragam sailornya yang masih terikat rapi di kerah bajunya.

"G-gomen." Kata Hinata lagi. Masih dengan kata dan intonasi yang sama.

Naruto garuk-garuk belakang kepalanya yang tak gatal. Bingung plus heran dengan tingkah laku gadis ini. Takut bila gadis ini akan terus meminta maaf dan merasa bersalah, Naruto memilih untuk diam. Kembali memanjakan matanya dengan arak-arakkan awan putih yang menghiasi langit dengan indah.

Sedangkan gadis yang sedari tadi hanya berucap maaf, kini telah berhasil mengendalikan debaran jantungnya yang sempat meledak-ledak. Kedua mata putihnya berangsur cerah. Mengikuti kegiatan Naruto.

Hening.

Seperti 30 menit yang lalu saat Hinata mulai meletakkan dirinya duduk disini.

Angin musim gugur mulai berhembus. Membawa dedaunan yang tampak kecoklatan bersama pergerakannya. Membias pada permukaan kulit setiap makhluk yang dilaluinya. Termasuk dua orang yang masih betah duduk terdiam di atas gedung sekolah mereka.

Saat tersentuh, dingin langsung meraba kulit. Namun, dingin itu, entah kenapa menjelma seperti hembusan indah yang menusuk. Menjadi sebuah hembusan yang akan selalu dirindukan oleh mereka. Karena hembusan dingin itulah yang perlahan menenangkan hati mereka. Dan tanpa mereka sadari, sepercik mozaik tersusun dari hembusan itu. Mozaik yang mungkin bisa berakhir dengan indah, atau mungkin bisa menghancurkan mereka dalam sekejap.

Hari mulai mencapai sorenya. Matahari semakin condong ke arah barat. Menimbulkan berkas-berkas orange yang eksotik di sekitarnya. Pemandangan sunset di atas gedung sekolah itu, menjadi wallpaper dari gambaran yang sesungguhnya.

Naruto dan Hinata. Uzumaki dan Hyuuga.

Walau dalam jarak berjauhan, kedua elemen itu terlihat menakjubkan.

"Hei Hinata." Naruto memanggil, mendesah sesaat.

"I-iya?" Hinata memberanikan diri untuk menoleh. Menatap Naruto yang masih memandangi langit sore.

"Arigatou." Kata Naruto lagi. Hinata sedikit tersentak.

"Eh? U-untuk apa?" Tanya Hinata lagi, bingung.

"Untuk semuanya." Kali ini Naruto membalas tatapan Hinata yang langsung menunduk blushing. Memunculkan kekehan jenaka khas Uzumaki.

"Ti-tidak perlu Na-naruto-kun…" lirih Hinata.

"Ha? Untuk sebuah sore yang indah? Lalu kau bersedia menemaniku dari tadi, bahkan membantuku mengangkat kesedihanku? Tak perlu terima kasih? Ayolah Hinata, aku juga manusia berbudi kan?" kata Naruto, matanya memandang jenaka ke arah Hinata. Yang dipandang hanya bisa diam.

"Jadi makasih banget ya." Sambung masih menunduk, lalu pelan berujar.

"Douitashimasitte, Naruto-kun."

Pelan, senyum Naruto berubah lembut dan tulus. Entah kenapa saat ia memandangi gadis Hyuuga ini, hatinya terasa hangat. Mungkin Naruto belum sadar, kehangatan hati yang ditimbulkan oleh diri Hinata padanya, menandakan, bahwa Naruto benar-benar merasa nyaman di dekat gadis mata bulan itu. Nyaman sekali.

_Si_Penulis_Puisi_

1 jam berlalu. Matahari semakin bergesar ke arah kepulangannya. Menandakan bahwa hari sudah mencapai pukul 16.35 waktu setempat. Burung-burung beterbangan ke arah sarang masing-masing. Pulang setelah seharian beraktivitas dan mencari makan.

Damai masih betah menyelimuti atmosfer di atap gedung Konoha High School yang terlihat suram. Membiarkan kesejukan mengisi hati kedua orang yang berbeda gender di sana.

"Hinata." Kedamaian itu terpecah oleh kehadiran suara seorang pemuda berambut merah marun yang kini berada di puncak anak tangga atap gedung.

Yang merasa dipanggil dan tidak dipanggil, menoleh bersamaan. Memandang ke arah suara, memberi informasi bahwa sekarang, mereka tidak lagi berdua saja.

"G-gaara-kun…" lirih Hinata. Sesaat ia bangit dati duduknya, merapikan roknya yang sedikit lusuh. Lalu kedua mata bulannya menghadap Gaara.

"Oh, yo Gaara." Sapa Naruto ramah

"Hn" yang disapa berkata.

'Persis Sasuke.' Batin Naruto bicara.

"Ayo pulang Hinata." Kata Gaara lagi. Naruto kemudian beranjak bangkit sebelum Hinata benar-benar melangkah.

"Eh, Hinata." Katanya memanggil. Yang dipanggil otomatis langsung menoleh, efek semburat merah di wajahnya ada lagi. Blushing stadium dua.

"I-iya?"

"Sekali lagi, terima kasih ya." Kata Uzumaki, dibarengi senyuman jenakanya.

"S-sama-sama." Jawab Hinata, masih tak bergeming.

"Hinata, ayo pulang." Gaara bilang. Membuat perhatian satu-satunya gadis disana teralih kembali padanya. Lalu, langkah-langkah lembutnya membawa tubuh gadis itu sendiri mendekat pada pemuda bermata zamrud teduh yang masih sabar menunggunya.

Belum sampai langkah Hinata ada di samping Gaara, seorang pemuda enerjik terdengar menaiki tangga. Hingga akhirnya wajah ceria berambut coklat bertato segitiga dikedua pipinya yang terlihat ngos-ngos-an, tampak. Menandakan si Inuzuka Kiba hadir.

"Naruto, gawat! Eh… Gaara." Hampir saja tubuh Gaara yang memang berada di puncak tangga tertabrak. Si Sabaku berambut merah hanya pasang muka datar, lalu bergumam.

"Ruang musik." Kata Gaara singkat. Nyaris tak berintonasi. Yang ditanya hanya terkekeh malu-malu.

"Erh, ano. Ntar aku beresin kok." Menggaruk belakang kepalanya yang tak gatal, persis Naruto.

Inuzuka Kiba adalah siswa kelas IX-IPS-2, sekelas dengan Naruto. Sedikit aneh memang bila melihat Kiba dari ekstra yang ia ambil dengan tampilan luarnya. Biasanya seorang anak laki-laki yang cenderung tidak mau diam, akan dengan senang hati mengambil ekstra bidang olahraga. Seperti Naruto yang mengambil ekstra football, atau Sasuke yang menjadi kapten klub basket. Tapi tidak dengan Kiba. Kriteria luarnya memang sangat cocok di klub olahraga, tapi nyatanya, ia malah memilih untuk ikut klub musik yang cenderung diam di tempat, menuntut ketenangan hati yang luar biasa. Dan ajaibnya lagi, bocah Inuzuka ini sangat lihai memainkan biolanya. Permainannya sangat indah. Menyentuh.

Bila belajar dari Kiba, kita akan ingat satu nasehat tua; 'Jangan menilai orang lain dari tampilan luarnya saja.'

Dan hari ini, adalah jadwalnya membersihkan ruangan klub musik yng habis dipakai latihan tadi.

Gaara hanya mendengus pelan. Ditariknya pergelangan tangan Hinata yang tak jauh darinya. Lalu mulai membawa gadis itu mendekat padanya. Kiba yang merasa di beri jalan, langsung berlari ke arah Naruto. Nafasnya tersengal-sengal habis berlari.

"Ada apa sih Kib?" Tanya Naruto. Sebelah tangannya ada di pundak kiri sahabatnya itu. Mencoba memberi ketenangan.

"Hah, a-ano itu. Hah! Sakura!" katanya kacau.

Gaara jelas tak peduli, tapi gadis yang ia gandeng itu sangat ingin tahu. Sengaja ia pelankan langkah kakinya menuruni tangga, hingga ia masih bisa mendengar percakapan kedua pemuda jabrik di ats atap.

"Ada apa dengan Sakura-chan?" bentak Naruto tak sabar.

'Sakura-san?' batin Hinata. Langkahnya yang pelan, membuat Gaara harus sedikit menariknya.

"Sakura! Dia, kecelakaan!"

_Saat langit terbuka menyapa raya_

_Sejenak sang lavender kembali menemukan cahaya_

_Dari sang mentari_

_Hari ini,_

_Disaksikan berjuta kapas terbang_

_Yang menyebar membentuk cerita_

_Nafas perlahan kelegaan tercipta_

_Karena sang lavender_

_Kembali merasa hidup_

_Namun bilakah waktu berakhir_

_Akankah langit menyimpan adanya_

_Kesempatan untuk menuai cerita lagi_

_Bila sang serpihan kelopak sakura_

_Kini terkulai dalam luka_

_Adakah cahaya itu_

_Dapat kembali bersinar lagi…?_

_Si_Penulis_Puisi_

**Nah, ini sudah aku buatin Koneksi Naruhina-nya. Agak susah juga sih, membuat suasana manis dari NaruHina yang belum pernah ketemu secara ngeh, eh tiba-tiba ketemu. Jadi, gimana? Masih jelek ya? Ini masih koneksi pembukaan kok.**

**Satu masalah muncul lagi kan? Sakura kecelakaan. Gimanakah nasibnya?**

**Yo, para reder, review lagi yang banyak yah. Please…-puppy eyes-, kan lumayan ngehibur dan nyemangatin fui di bulan puasa menahan lapar dahaga ini. hehehe-ngeles- **

**Flame gak apa-apa kok. Asal jangan anonyme, pake akun asli yaw.**

**Yo ayo, **

**R-E-V-I-E-W**

**Balasan review**

**Zephyramfoter = wahahaha, masak menakutkan? Gag gigit kok. Makasih reviewnya, review lagi yah**

**NHL = maaf, baru bias apdeth sekarang, maaf yah. Review lagi, please.**

**Nagisa = um, -pose mikir-… rahasia deh. Ahahaha, review yang banyak yah.**

**D'black F of Mollucas = wahahaha, makasih, nih udah NaruHina. Baca ya, jangan lupa ninggalin review buat fui. Hehehe**

**Naru luv Hina = salam kenal juga. emang di chap 4 belum da, tapi di chap ini kan dah ada. Insyaallah NaruHina kok.**

**Naruhina cute = maaf baru bisa apdeth, nah silakan membaca, jangan lupa di review.**

**Light-chan = maaf ya, abisnnya fui bener-bener gak ada waktu. Chap ini pun lama banget kan? Ajari bikin puisi? Hah? Bukannya light-chan lebih jago? (nunjukin tentang bintang) hehehe.**

**Sii pecinta NH = uwah, awas ada sule, prikitiew, hahahaha**

**Black kamikaze = maaf telat update, silakan membaca, review yah.**

**Hate sakura = wahaha, kalau kayak gitu, hinata jadi egois kan? Tapi, naruto cuma buat hinata kok, setuju?**

**Doblang = makasih, ini chap 5-nya.**

**Magrita = wah, makasih banget mau nungguin, padahal fui telat banget , review lagi yah.**

**Hokage ontianak = wah, cinta hinata juga ya? Sama! Toss!**

**Reno = ini Naruhina kok, tenang aja. Makasih dah mau review, lagi dunk.**

**Mugiwara piratez = ini chap 5. review lagi dunk.**

**Hinasasunaru = itahina kaya'e gag ada ug, maaf yah. Makasih dah review.**

**Hanya readers = waw, kalo endingnya fui bikin sasuhina or gaahina, bias dibunuh ntar ama reader lain yang rata-rata naruhna lovers, n lagi pula, fui itu NaruHina lovers juga og. Hahaha**

**Callmemoko = yap, chap 5 dah update nih.**

**Bagi para readers yang dah mau review fic ini, fui ucapin berjuta-juta makasih tak terhingga deh. Review lagi yah, **

**Dan selamat puasa bagi yang menjalankan…**

**Salam**

**NaruHina Lovers Forever**


	6. Chapter 6

**Fui apdeth lagi… masih telat yah? Gomen ya.**

**Kenapa Fui telat apdeth? Ituh! Salahkan nilai KKM pelajaran-pelajaran Fui yang naik meroket dengan tak berperi kenilaian! Aaaaargh!**

**Mana pelajaranya sulit-sulit lagi. Yo, Fui malah curhat-**_**dikemplang**_**-**

**Fui kan orang bodoh, kenapa harus disiksa dengan nilai yang seperti itu…? Huweeeee… ToT*penganut prinsip : jangan terlalu banyak belajar, ntar jadi pintar* wahahaha. **

**Daripada nanti Fui ngoceh gag jelas, mending langsung baca fict ini, balasan review, seperti biasa ada di bawah.**

**Ahlan Wasahlan**

**Fui will present…**

**Disclaimer = tak ada yg lain, hanya masashi kishimoto seorang.**

**Warning = little OOC, ini romance/friendship yang rada angst., typo **(ugh, fui gak bisa lepas dari ini)**. rada gaje. AU**

**This is my story… enjoy ^ _ ^**

**Si Penulis Puisi**

_Naruto masih terdiam, memandangi gadis yang mendadak menjelma menjadi Dewi Venus baginya. Angin semilir yang bertiup, menggerakkan helaian mahkota biru gelap yang panjang yang hari itu dihiasi sepasang jepit rambut berbentuk pita putih dikedua sisi poni gadis itu. Wajah cantik yang agak mendongak itu, mempermudah Naruto untuk bisa melihat lebih banyak keramahan dan kecantikan yang ada._

_Naruto benar-benar baru sadar, bahwa ada perempuan yang lebih 'cantik' dari Sakura di dunia ini._

"_Ada apa dengan Sakura-chan?" bentak Naruto tak sabar._

'_Sakura-san?' batin Hinata. Langkahnya yang pelan, membuat Gaara harus sedikit menariknya._

"_Sakura! Dia, kecelakaan!" _

**Si Penulis Puisi**

**CHAPTER 6**

Sakura POV_

'Sasuke-kun…'

Aku berjalan gontai di trotoar jalan raya ini. Mataku tak fokus melihat ke depan. Bukan karena aku gila atau ingin mencari mati, lebih karena ini. Air mata yang menggenang di pelupuk mataku semakin sulit kukendalikan. Perlahan, air bening ini turun meleleh di pipiku.

"Sasuke-kun…" lirihku pelan.

Lelaki itu, lelaki yang dulu pernah menghiasi setiap sudut hidupku, benar-benar membuatku gila. Dia, yang dari dulu hingga sekarang, masih tersimpan dalam hatiku. Sepenuhnya.

Mataku semakin kabur, langkahku tak menentu. Berkali-kali aku menabrak pejalan kaki lainnya. Otomatis tatapan mereka padaku langsung tajam, lalu berubah cemas saat melihatku nelangsa seperti ini. Hm, tak apalah. Aku tak peduli. Aku hanya peduli bila 'dia' ada disini. Hanya 'dia'.

"Sasuke-kun…"

Aku masih tetap mencintainya, sangat mencintainya. Tapi kenapa ia dengan tega membunuh cintaku? Dulu aku melihatnya bersama seorang gadis berambut merah yang amat menyebalkan. Dan sekarang, apa aku juga harus menyalahkan gadis Hyuuga bermata seindah bulan sebagai penghancur kedua hubungan kami? Aku bimbang. Benar-benar bingung!

FLASHBACK _ON_

"Hei, Hinata…" panggilku pelan pada seorang gadis yang sedang bergurau dengan sahabat Sabaku-nya. Kakiku melangkah pelan mendekati mereka yang tetap duduk di bangkunya masing-masing. Panggilanku tadi, membuat dua kepala yang dihiasi warna rambut yang berbeda, menoleh ke arahku.

"Ya? Sakura-san?" kata Hinata ramah. Tersenyum manis padaku. Sedangkan pemuda di sampingnya mengembalikan diri ke posisi semula, menghadap ke depan. Pandangan mata hijau teduhnya berubah tajam. Padahal, aku tadi bisa melihat ia tersenyum lembut saat ia bergurau dengan Hinata, kenapa langsung menjadi seram seperti ini?

"Oh, eng, bisa bicara sebentar?" tanyaku ragu.

"Boleh, silakan." Jawab gadis itu, masih tersenyum ramah.

"Err, anu, em, berdua aja." Kataku sambil melirik pemuda berambut merah takut-takut.

"Kenapa tidak disini?" kata pemuda itu tiba-tiba. Dingin dan nyaris tak ada intonasinya sama sekali. Hinata tertawa kecil melihatku yang berjengit mendengar perkataan sahabatnya itu.

"Sudahlah Gaara-kun, baiklah, ayo Sakura-san." Kata Hinata, lalu berjalan mendahuluiku. Aku buru-buru menyusulnya hingga kami sekarang berada di koridor kelas yang lumayan sepi.

"Jadi, ada apa Sakura-san?" Tanya Hinata mengawali.

"Err, ano, aku mau ngucapin makasih karena udah nolongin aku waktu aku pingsan dulu. Makasih banget ya." Kataku sambil tersenyum manis padanya.

"Oh, sama-sama. Tapi, sebenarnya Sasuke-san (hinata hanya memanggil Sasuke dengan sufiks –kun bila langsung berbicara dengan orangnya) yang membawamu." Hinata menatapku lembut. Rasanya, mata itu seperti menawarkan berjuta-juta kedamaian bila bertatapan dengannya. Mata bulan yang indah. Apakah mata itu juga yang membuat Sasuke berpaling untuk yang kedua kalinya?

Hening sejenak sebelum akhirnya aku mengambil nafas dan mulai berbicara lagi.

"Err, soal Sasuke, kau itu, em, gimana ya?" hinata masih sabar menunggu kalimatku. Sedangkan aku, berusaha menyusun kata-kata yang tepat untuk menyampaikan pertanyaanku pada gadis ini.

"Kau itu, um, apakah kau pacarnya Sa-sasuke?" akhirnya kalimat ini keluar juga. Buru-buru aku menunduk, menyembunyikan rona merah dan air yang hampir menggenang. Oh, Kami-sama, ini benar-benar sakit.

Hinata terbelalak, kaget dengan pertanyaanku padanya. Lalu, sekejap kemudian, ia tersenyum manis lagi.

"Tidak Sakura-san. Kami tidak pacaran."

Aku mendongak lagi, masih kutemukan senyum damai di wajah cantiknya. Aku merasa sedikit lega mendengarnya, walaupun masih ada ragu di hatiku. Sangat ragu.

"Tapi kemarin, aku melihat kau digandeng Sasuke kan?" tanyaku cepat. Aku benar-benar ingin tahu jawaban selanjutnya dari gadis ini.

"Memang iya aku digan-, um, lebih tepatnya diseret Sasuke-san. Tapi bukan berarti kami pacaran…"

"Lalu apa?" tanyaku tak sabar.

"Hm, Sakura-san, aku dan Sasuke-san hanya teman. Kemarin dia menyuruhku membuat PR-nya. Karena aku tak mau, akhirnya aku diseret dan dipaksa mengerjakannya." Jelas Hinata, masih ramah.

"Kenapa Sasuke menyuruhmu mengerjakan PR_nya? Apakah ia sendiri tak bisa?" sedikit gusar menguasaiku. Hampir meledak emosi ini. Aku menghela nafas pelan, mencoba menekan rasa gusarku.

"Aku tidak tahu Sakura-san." Kata Hinata lagi.

"Kenapa bisa? Kenapa kamu yang disuruh Sasuke?" Kami-sama, kendalikan emosiku. Aku hampir saja meledak, namun urung saat ia bicara lagi.

"Kau masih cinta pada Sasuke-san kan, Sakura-san?"

Aku tersentak, diam tak mampu membantah. Perlahan emosiku surut sejalan dengan tutur kata yang keluar dari bibir gadis Hyuuga ini.

"Demi langit dan bumi. Demi Kami-sama, aku tidak pacaran dengan Sasuke-san." Aku masih diam, tak berani berkata-kata.

"Percaya padaku Sakura-san." Katanya lagi. Kali ini lebih lembut dari yang tadi. Senyum itu, tulus menghiasi wajahnya.

Tak kuasa lagi, aku menghambur ke pelukan gadis itu. Menangis dengan isak yang pelan. Hangat kurasakan saat ia berbalik memelukku. Aku benar-benar tak menyadari, jauh di lubuk hati gadis ini, ada rasa sakit. Sakit yang ditimbulkan saat ia mengingat pemuda pirang Uzumaki. Dan sakit itu kembali datang di hatinya karena aku. Aku yang membuatnya ingat dengan pemuda itu. Dan aku sungguh tak menyadarinya.

FLASHBAK_OFF_

Saat itu, aku merasa sangat percaya padanya. Tapi saat tadi aku melihatnya berbicara dengan Sasuke, aku merasa sakit lagi. Memang Hinata tak dibawa lagi. Setelah bicara selama beberapa menit, Sasuke meninggalkannya sendiri. Sejenak kemudian, aku melihat Hinata ke ruang musik.

Entah kenapa, rasa cemburu itu datang lagi. Hingga aku pun bisa dengan mudah menolak ajakan Naruto untuk mengantarku pulang. Hanya gara-gara ingin mengenang satu lelaki. Lelaki itu hebat bukan? Bisa membuatku gila seperti ini.

Huh, dan sekarang aku disini. Terperangkap dalam rasa galau dan menyesal yang sangat. Aku tetap berjalan tak tentu arah. Tak merasakan sesuatu yang mendekat dengan kecepatan tinggi ke arahku. Tak mendengar suara-suara teriakan yang menggema di sekitarku. Yang aku tahu hanya…

"Awas…!"

BRAAAAK! CIIIT!

Gelap menggelayuti kepalaku saat tubuh ini terasa terpental keras ke aspal jalan. Lalu, kurasakan banyak orang yang mendekat. Mereka berteriak dan berisik sekali.

Sebelum akhirnya aku benar-benar kehilangan kesadaranku, satu nama yang aku ucapkan…

"Sasuke-kun…"

Si_Penulis_Puisi_

Normal_POV

Hinata dan Gaara masih berjalan menyusuri jalan pulang. Sesekali terlihat si perempuan tertawa kecil, sedangkan pemuda di sampingnya hanya tersenyum tipis dan kadang memalingkan wajahnya yang merona merah.

Daripada kita hanya lihat mereka dari jauh, mending kita zoom in nyok…

"Hinata." Panggil si pemuda, membuat si pemilik nama menoleh padanya. Terlihat Gaara menghela nafas.

"Iya Gaara-kun…?"

"Ke taman." Singkat saja Gaara berkata. Tapi toh, Hinata Hyuuga bisa sangat paham dengan maksudnya. Lalu yang dilakukan oleh gadis itu selanjutnya adalah mengangguk mantap sambil berkata.

"Ok."

Si_Penulis_Puisi_

_Di tempat lain…_

"Maafkan saya Tuan Hyuuga." Suara berat yang bernada menyesal terdengar dari ruangan seorang dokter penyakit dalam yang cantik bernama dr. Tsunade. Lalu desah nafas berat dan kecewa pun terdengar keluar dari seorang pria yang ada di ruangan yang sama.

"Terima kasih." Kata pria itu. Wajahnya menunjukkan raut sedih yang mendalam. Perlahan, pria itu bangkit dari duduknya, lalu membungkuk tanda hormat. Kemudian kembali berdiri tegak dan berbalik ke arah pintu.

"Tuan Hyuuga…" si dokter cantik bangkit dari kursi kebesarannya, berjalan menghampiri pria yang hampir mencapai pintu ruangan. Pria tersebut berhenti. Wajahnya memandang datar ke depan. Tak ada ekspresi apapun.

Si dokter menghela nafas pelan, lalu mencoba memandang mata putih yang terlihat kosong itu. Kemudian mulai berkata,

"Golongan darahnya O, sedangkan dalam keluarga anda, tak ada yang bergolongan darah sejenis itu. Mungkin hanya almarhumah istri anda yang mewariskan golongan darah O pada anak anda ini, karena darah ibu biasanya sama dengan salah satu anaknya."

Pria yang dipanggil 'Tuan Hyuuga' itu, perlahan menghela nafas berat. Wajahnya masih tetap kokoh. Tak ada perubahan ekspresi yang keluar.

Hanya ada air…

Dari pelupuk mata pria yang menjadi ayah.

Mengalir pelan menuruni wajahnya yang tegas.

Menjadi saksi atas cinta kasihnya pada sang anak

Air mata itu…

Untuk Hinata Hyuuga.

"Bila a-ada pe-pendonor jantung b-bergolongan darah O, m-mungkin nyawa anak anda bisa d-diselamatkan, Tuan H-Hyuuga…" dokter Tsunade terbata-bata. Terkejut dengan kemunculan air bening dari mata sang client.

Hyuuga itu menoleh, lalu untuk kesekian kalinya menghela nafas berat.

"Apa benar-benar tak bisa menggunakan jantung saya?" katanya pelan, namun tegas. Air mata itu berhenti mengalir. Tak lagi muncul seperti tadi.

Dokter Tsunade menunduk, kemudian menggeleng pelan.

"Transplantasi jantung harus disesuaikan dengan golongan darah si penerima Tuan. Bila darahnya tidak sama, pembuluh darah si penerima tidak akan bereaksi dengan baik. Dan bila itu terjadi, bukan hanya si pendonor yang mati, tapi… si penerima juga tak bisa hidup."

Pria itu tak menoleh, wajahnya tegas, namun matanya tampak berharap.

"Carikan jantung itu dokter. Akan ku bayar berapapun juga."

_Si_Penulis_Puisi_

_Saat kesedihan sang Lavender_

_Sedikit tersibak oleh suatu sinar_

_Kuning cerah si mentari_

_Sedangkan paradigma sang serpihan sakura_

_Ada, tersungkur dalam cinta dan sakitnya_

_Akankah adanya kesadaran_

_Bahwa satu perih tercipta lagi_

_Tersembunyi, _

_Dalam tubuh sang Lavender_

_Yang tetap ingin bernafas lagi_

_Agar selalu bisa_

_Melihat senyum sang mentari_

_Dan berada dalam hidup_

_Yang penuh cinta…_

_Si_Penulis_Puisi_

Aroma crepes daging yang baru masak, tercium sedap menggugah nafsu makan. Seorang pemuda bernama Sabaku no Gaara, terlihat sedang berdiri di depan gerobak kedai. Memesan dua crepes untuknya dan sahabatnya.

"Silakan Tuan." Seorang wanita pembuat crepes mendekati Gaara, memberikan pesanan yang telah di order Gaara tadinya. Senyum sang wanita tak luntur sedikitpun, malah semakin mengembang. Melihat wajah tampan Gaara yang terlihat sibuk merogoh saku celananya.

"Berapa?" Tanya Gaara dingin. Tak berefek banyak pada perubahan senyum sang wanita yang semakin melebar kala melihat beberapa lembar uang yang di pegang tangan pemuda berambut merah itu.

"6 yen Tuan."

"…" tanpa berkata-kata lagi, Gaara memberikan pembayarannya pada sang wanita. Lalu dengan cuek, pergi berlalu dari sana. Membawa dua crepes daging keju ke arah bagian taman kota yang agak sepi. Menghampiri seorang gadis yang tengah duduk di rumput taman dan terlihat gelisah.

"Hinata?" pemilik nama mendongak ke sumber suara. Terlihat dari mata bulannya, seorang pemuda berambut merah bermata zamrud teduh yang membawa bungkusan plastik beraroma sedap.

"G-gaara-kun s-sudah datang y-ya?" Hinata sedikit gugup. Entah kenapa nafasnya sedikit memburu dan dada kirinya, terasa…perih.

Pemuda Sabaku itu duduk di sampingnya. Mata zamrudnya tak lepas dari Hinata yang terlihat kesakitan. Menebak sesuatu, Gaara bilang

"Kau belum minum obatnya kan?" Hinata mendongak. Lalu menoleh pada Gaara yang masih memandangnya simpati. Sesaat kemudian, kepala gadis Hyuuga itu menunduk. Tidak mengangguk dan tidak pula menggeleng. Gaara mengehela nafas, tahu sifat sahabat gadisnya yang tak mau merepotkan orang lain walau dalam keadaan sulit.

Dengan sigap, tangan Gaara segera mengambil obat penguat jantung milik Hinata yang ada dalam tas gadis itu. Mengambil beberapa butir lalu menyodorkannya bersama satu botol air mineral dari tas gadis itu juga. Hinata mendongak lagi, memandang dua benda berbeda di hadapannya. Ia menghela nafas pelan, lalu berkata.

"A-arigatou Gaara-kun…"

"Hm, cepat minumlah." Tanpa banyak basa-basi lagi, gadis itu segera menuruti perintah Gaara.

GLEKH!

"Kenapa kau selalu lupa dengan dirimu sendiri?" kata Gaara kemudian. Sekarang, Hinata merasa lebih stabil. Jantungnya sudah berdetak dengan normal kembali.

"Gomen…" jawab Hinata pelan. Mendengar kata yang terlalu sering keluar dari mulut sahabatnya ini, Gaara mengehela nafas lelah.

"Kau seharusnya minta maaf pada dirimu sendiri. Sudah, ini crepesnya." Kata Gaara lagi sambil meyodorkan satu crepes daging yang mengundang rasa lapar di perut Hinata yang memang belum makan siang.

Wajah Hinata mendongak lagi, menatap mata Gaara yang tersenyum lembut padanya. Sejenak, ia berhasil melupakan sakit di pusat pompa darah dalam tubuhnya. Menerima pemberian Gaara dengan senang hati, Hinata berujar.

"Arigatou, Gaara-kun." Pernyataan terima kasih itu dengan senang hati dibalas Gaara dengan senyum di bibirmya. Pelan, tangan kanannya terangkat hingga menempel pada puncak kepala Hinata. Lalu, menepuk-nepuknya dengan sayang. Keduanya lalu mengunyah crepes masing-masing dalam keheningan.

"Keadaan Sakura-san gimana ya?" Tanya Hinata tiba-tiba. Gaara terperanjat, menghentikan kegiatannya mengunyah crepes.

"Kenapa?" Gaara bertanya balik. Sekarang Hinata yang salting, merasa salah ucap.

"Eh, ano, t-tidak kok." Hinata tergagap, membuat isyarat tangan pada Gaara bahwa ucapannya tadi bukan apa-apa.

"Hh, kau ini mengkhawatirkan siapa?" Gaara mengehela nafas. Menunggu jawaban yang keluar dari mulut Hinata.

"Eh? Siapa yang…"

"Sakura, atau… Naruto?"

BINGO!

Tepat sasaran. Hinata tak bisa menyembunyikan semburat merah yang menyebar ke wajah putihnya. Cepat, kepalanya menunduk. Untuk kesekian kalinya, Gaara menghela nafas lelah.

"Bukankah yang kau khawatirkan itu…"

"Hinata." Kalimat pemuda Sabaku itu terpotong oleh suara lain. Suara seorang pemuda yang sangat dihapal oleh Hinata. Suara seorang pemuda ceria bernama…

"Naruto-kun?" melihat seorang pemuda marga Uzumaki yang memasang cengiran khas-nya, membuat mata bulan Hinata melebar.

"Yo, Gaara." Sapa Naruto ramah pada pemuda di samping Hinata. Yang disapa hanya menatapnya sebentar sebelum membuang muka ke arah lain.

"Kalian sedang apa?" Naruto turun dari motor ninjanya yang berada agak jauh dari mereka berdua. Lalu, berjalan mendekat pada Gaara dan Hinata.

"Kami h-hanya…"

"Mampir." Gaara melanjutkan kalimat Hinata yang terbata. Pemuda itu lalu berdiri, menatap dalam pada mata Hinata yang juga memandangnya heran.

Semenit setelah ia bertatapan dengan mata bulan itu, Gaara mengalihkan pandangannya kepada Naruto. Menatapnya tajam dengan ekspresi datar.

"Aku harus pergi, ada urusan lain. Jaga Hinata baik-baik." Gaara bilang, sebelum mengambil tas punggungnya yang masih tergeletak di rerumputan taman.

Hinata terkesiap mendengarnya. Kalau Gaara pergi, otomatis hanya ada dia dan Naruto disini…

'Aku dan Naruto-kun…'

'…berdua?'

"Gaara-kun." Belum sempat Gaara melangkah sejauh dua meter, Hinata memanggilnya. Pemuda dingin itu berhenti, menolehkan kepalanya pada si pemanggil.

"K-kenapa mendadak pe-pergi?" Tanya gadis itu. Berdiri dari duduknya. Gaara tak melepaskan pandanganya, mengehela nafas pendek satu kali sebelum menjawab pertanyaan Hinata.

"Karena memang seperti itu."

"A-apakah aku tak b-bisa ikut?" Tanya Hinata lagi, masih memandang Gaara. Pemuda dingin itu menoleh ke depan. Menghilangkan kontak matanya dengan Hinata.

"Tidak." Jawab Gaara singkat. Lalu kakinya mulai melangkah membawa tubuhnya pergi dari sana. Meninggalkan tempat yang kini hanya dihuni oleh Naruto dan Hinata. Gadis Hyuuga itu hanya bisa menunduk blushing.

"Hinata." Panggil Naruto. Yang dipanggil, menolehkan kepalanya, menatap Naruto. Itupun tak lama, karena sang gadis cepat-cepat menunduk lagi.

"I-iya Naruto-kun…"

"Kau tak suka denganku ya?"

DEG!

"Ha? Bu-bukan begitu kok." Hinata gugup stadium 4. Wajahnya semakin memerah dan semakin menunduk dalam. Kepalanya menggeleng ke kanan dan ke kiri dengan cepat.

"So?" pancing Naruto. Berniat menggoda gadis pemalu ini.

"A-aku hanya, um… i-itu, aku…"

"Aku apaaaa~?" Naruto tersenyum. Tubuhnya semakin dekat pada Hinata. Sedangkan gadis gugupan itu tak mengetahuinya. Dalam hati, Naruto tertawa geli.

"Um, a-aku, ano…"

"Hahahaha, sudah sudah. Aku hanya menggodamu tadi." Naruto tertawa, tangan kanannya menepuk-nepuk puncak kepala Hinata lembut.

Hinata semakin menunduk saja diperlakukan semacam itu oleh 'sang hati'. Sedikit jengkel juga denga godaan Naruto tadi. Pipinya yang memerah, menggembung sedikit sambil bergumam,

"Huh, Na-naruto-kun!"

"Apa? Kita bertemu lagi kan? Hehehe." Naruto menarik kembali tangannya. Merasakan lembutnya helaian rambut panjang Hinata yang berwarna biru gelap. Hinata hanya bisa termenung diam. Mencoba menetralisir detak jantungnya yang kembali berdisko ria.

"I-iya." Hinata menjawab. Sedikit mengambil jarak aman dari Naruto dengan merapikan bajunya sendiri.

"Sudah sore, kenapa kau masih disini?" Tanya Naruto, matanya yang biru, beradu dengan langit yang senja di atasnya.

"Ta-tadi, a-aku dan Gaara-kun mampir s-sebentar."

"O~"

Hening sejenak, hanya ada helaan nafas panjang milik Naruto dan nafas yang sedikit cepat milik Hinata.

"Um. A-ano, bagaimana ke-keadaan Sa-sakura-san?" suara Hinata memecah sunyi. Naruto menoleh padanya yang masih menunduk.

"Hh, tadi saat aku disana, ia sedang dirawat di UGD. Dan aku tak bisa masuk ruangannya. Orangtuanya hanya bisa menangis di depan kamar inapnya. Karena tak punya kerjaan en bingung mau nagapain, akhirnya aku pamitan pulang. Eh~ malah ketemu kamu disini." Jelas Naruto.

"Jadi, Sa-sakura-san lu-luka parah ya?" Hinata bertanya lagi.

"Yah, sepertinya, aku tak sempat bertanya tadi. Tapi, semoga saja dia baik-baik saja, ya kan?" Naruto sedikit mencondongkan tubuhnya pada Hinata. Sedang, gadis itu mengerakkan kepalanya, mengangguk pelan sambil berujar,

"Amin."

_Si_Penulis_Puisi_

Gaara terus berjalan. Matanya menunduk, menatap kedua kainya yang terus melangkah maju.

"Hh." Pemuda itu mengehela nafas berat. Sangat berat.

'Ikhlas Gaara! Ikhlaskan!" berkali–kali batinnya berkata demikian, seolah itu adalah mantra pamungkasnya.

Brm.. brm…

Dari arah belakang, sebuah suara motor yang melaju, membuatnya menoleh. Matanya terus memandang pergerakan motor yang membawa dua nyawa. Nyawa Hyuuga dan Uzumaki.

Gaara mengambil tempat di sudut mati penglihatan mereka. Masih memperhatikan laju motor yang kian cepat.

Dapat ia lihat, gadis yang memerah malu-malu, menunduk saat ia menaiki motor itu. Dan si pemuda hanya terkekeh senang bercampur geli. Dalam ketertundukan itu, Gaara tahu, mata bulan itu berbinar. Cerah bagai bintang kejora. Gaara bisa melihat, Hinata bahagia…

Tak dapat ia pungkiri. Hatinya perih. Perih sekali.

Tapi senyum itu… bahagia itu… Ia tak pernah melihatnya.

"Hinata…"

_Si_Penulis_Puisi_

DEG!

Sasuke merasakan sesuatu di hatinya. Nintendo yang sedari tadi ia mainkan, kini ia biarkan game over begitu saja. Matanya yang hitam mencari-cari alasan yang tepat di langit-langit kamarnya.

Tak ada!

Perlahan, ia bangkit dari posisi tidurnya. Tapi setelah itu ia tak tahu harus berbuat apa lagi. Ekspresinya datar, namun tak mampu menyembunyikan kebingungan yang jelas kentara dari dua bola onyx-nya.

Kepalanya mencari-cari objek lain. Mungin ada yang hilang hingga hatinya merasa tidak tenang seperti ini. Tapi apa? Semuanya lengkap di tempat.

Tak sengaja, matanya menatap sebuah foto yang pernah ia hancurkan dulu. Foto yang memperlihatkan dua orang yang sedang tersenyum itu, telah berada di sisi mejanya lagi. Bantuan Hinata yang membuat foto itu kembali indah.

Lekat, Sasuke menatap foto itu, terlebih pada sosok gadis yang ada disana.

DEG!

Perasaan tak enak itu datang lagi. Kali ini lebih nyata. Ia bahkan merasa myeri di hatinya. Tapi kenapa? Ada yang salah?

'Ada apa ini?' Tanya Sasuke dalam hatinya.

Foto itu ia pandang sekali lagi, dan untuk sekian kalinya, perasaan resah itu menggelayuti pikirannya. Bukan karena ia ingat NaruSaku, tapi lebih kepada rasa kekhawatirannya ke sosok Sakura Haruno seorang.

"Argh!" sekali gerakan, ia tutup foto itu. Tengkurap seperti dulu kala.

Rasa itu sedikit berkurang. Nyerinya pun sudah berangsur hilang.

Hanya saja, ia merasa ingin menangis

Hanya saja, ia merasa ingin bertemu dengannya.

Sakura haruno

Sasuke tak tahan lagi. Ia ambil MP3 yang ada di laci mejanya lalu mulai menyalakan lagunya keras-keras. Headset hitam, ia pasang di kedua telinganya. Membuatnya bisa dengan 'sangat jelas' mendengar lagu yang sedang bernyanyi.

Beberapa menit kemudian, ia tertidur. Headset itu masih bernyanyi.

_Si_Penulis_Puisi_

_Beribu derita_

_Kutangguhkan demi kamu_

_Untuk hidup dengan kelopak lavendermu_

_Namun bukan ku egois_

_Ingin ada kamu saat yang kau mau bukan aku_

_Aku tetap setia disini_

_Walau tak tahu sampai kapan_

_Cintaku padamu…_

_Ikhlas._

_Si_Penulis_Puisi_

_To_Be_Continued_

**Wahaha, kayaknya fui dalam chapter ini, lebih cepet update-nya ya?**

**Di chapter ini, Fui munculin semua bintang-bintang utamanya, yeee**

**Applause for Hinata, Naruto, Gaara, Sasuke, dan Sakura…**

**Tahu gak, kenapa fui lebih cepet update? Tau~? Hahaha, kalo mau tahu, PM-an sama Fui nyuk. Yang jelas bukan karena fui dibeliin computer or laptop baru lho…**

**Um, tetep Review yah. Fui bener2 gag bisa nyangkal kalo iview itu bisa membuat Fui lebih semangat update. Hihihi. En jangan segan-segan kasih konkret ke fui kalo fui emang salah or kurang dalam menulis fict yah.**

**Flame juga bisa loh, ntar kalo kritikannya bener kan fui juga bisa belajar lagi, ya kan?**

**Please, R.E.V.I.E.W **

**Met menjalankan ibadah puasa… **

**^ _ ~ V**

**Balasan Riview :**

**D'black F O mollucas : wahahaha, maaf kalo nunggu konek Naruhina lelet. Ini dah update, jangan lupa tinggalin review lagi yah.**

**Zephyramfoter : yap, nih dah update. Review yah**

**Light-chan : hoa? Bener nih mau diajarin? Hihihi, Sasuke kok diseret2? Dikemplang ama Sasuke FC lho… hahaha, nih dah update, review yah**

**Sayurii dei-chan : hua? Kak sayurii nge-review fict aku, hahaha… bahagianya. Puisinya bagus kok, review lagi chapter ini yah**

**Nagisa imanda : endingnya emang NAruhina tapi kalo urusan hapyy or sad endingnya, masih rahasia, hahaha. Nih dah update. Review plis**

**Doblang : siap, nih dah aku lanjutkan. Hahaha, plis ripiuw**

**Reno : siap bos. Kan emang nih cerita Naruhina, review.**

**Hokage pontianak : hue? Jahat banget ama sakura. Hahahaha, yap, tapi kocak. End Naruhina kok, tpi sad or hapyy end-nya masih rahasia, makanya ripiu terus yah.**

**Hiname hime-chan : duh, maaf yah. Tugas fui banyak bget ug. Nih dah update. Baca n jangan lupa ripiu yah**

**Mugiwara piratez : ah, gpp. Dengan ripiu kamu aja fui dah seneng bgt og.**

**Naru luv hina : um, reaksi Sasuke blum da disini. Ntar kaya'e di chap depan aku buatin reaksinya. Review lagi dung…**

**Hallie ayumi : makasih yaw atas review n fav-nya. ^ _ ^**

**Magrita loves NH :wew, Gaara di marahin tuh… hahaha. **

**Hate sakura : wahahaha, bener-bener haters sakura yah? Oke, usul di tampung. Review review.**

**Tsuki sora : hinata ama siapa ya? Hahaha, yap.**

**Purple tanzanite : emang konek naruhina baru ada di chap 5, buat penasaran reader aja hahaha.**

**Fui gag akan bosen ngingetin para reader yang baik untuk memberi fui konkret n review. Hahaha**

**Salam **

**NaruHina Lovers**


	7. Chapter 7

**Howaaa… Fui telat update lagiiii-digiles- maaf yah. Kegiatan Fui menyambut lebaran banyak banget. Apalagi kegiatan yang diadain school Fui buat siswa-siswanya untuk menyambut idul fitri. Belum lagi, ajakan en temen2 Fui buat berkunjung di rumah guru-guru. Sekedar tahu, fui skul di SMA yang satu agama. Jadi, untuk acara-acara kayak gini, musti wajib diadain kegiatan rohis-nya. Tapiiii, fui gak membatasi pergaulan fui dengan yang beda agama kok. Jadi, marilah menjadi temen-temen fui… pada mau kan?*puppy eyes***

** Um, Selamat Hari Raya idul fitri-buat semuanya-**

** Mohon maaf lahir batin-buat seluruh reader yang baca ataupun ngereview-**

**Okeh… (balesan review seperti biasa, ada di bawah)**

** Fui will present…**

** Disclaimer = masashi kishimoto, mangaka nomor wahid dah…**

** Warning = little OOC, AU, typo**(ugh, fui bener-bener gak bisa ngilangin sifat ini, walaupun udah di edit beberapa kali, masiiih aja ada yang typo)** so sorry… ini romance/friendship yang rada angst., rada gaje. Maaf yah…**

** This is my story… enjoy**

**Si Penulis Puisi**

_Sasuke merasakan sesuatu di hatinya. Nintendo yang sedari tadi ia mainkan, kini ia biarkan game over begitu saja. Matanya yang hitam mencari-cari alasan yang tepat di langit-langit kamarnya._

_Tak ada!_

_Rasa itu sedikit berkurang. Nyerinya pun sudah berangsur hilang._

_Hanya saja, ia merasa ingin menangis_

_Hanya saja, ia merasa ingin bertemu dengannya._

_Sakura haruno_

_Sasuke tak tahan lagi. Ia ambil MP3 yang ada di laci mejanya lalu mulai menyalakan lagunya keras-keras. Headset hitam, ia pasang di kedua telinganya. Membuatnya bisa dengan 'sangat jelas' mendengar lagu yang sedang bernyanyi._

_Beberapa menit kemudian, ia tertidur. Headset itu masih bernyanyi._

**Si Penulis Puisi**

**CHAPTER 7**

_Aku mencintaimu_

_Seperti kau adalah harapanku_

_Tak bisa kuhilangkan_

_Walau sekejap dari hatiku_

_Aku mencintaimu_

_Seperti angin yang selalu berhembus_

_Menyentuh putik lavenderku dengan lembut_

_Demi mendapat sebuah cahaya kasih_

_Dari mentarimu_

_Namun,…_

_Bilakah kau tak sadar jua_

_Biarlah hati ini terus ada kamu_

_Tak peduli derasnya siksaan masa_

_Dan rasa perih yang menusuk_

_Yang aku tahu…_

_Aku mencintaimu_

_The Amethyst_

Naruto menghela nafas. Jantungnya terasa berdebar membaca sebuah puisi yang ia dapatkan lagi di laci lokernya. Sebuah kekehan malu-malu bercampur rasa tersanjung, tertera di wajahnya.

'Gadis ini lagi? Ha? Dia cinta padaku?' batinnya terus bertanya.

"Oh, ya sudahlah. Aku juga tak tahu siapa dia." Katanya. Lalu memasukkan kertas puisi itu ke dalam tas punggungnya.

"Hari ini ada ekstra football, tapi aku pengen liat Sakura-chan… Hh." Langkah kaki pemuda itu membawa tubuhnya yang masih bermonolog sendiri, beranjak pergi dari sana. Tak mengetahui sepasang mata bulan yang sedari tadi mengawasi pergerakannya dari tempat yang tersembunyi.

"Sudah selesai?" Tanya seorang pemuda di belakang gadis pemilik mata bulan tadi. Mengakibatkan sedikit keterkejutan pada sang gadis dengan suara dinginnya yang tiba-tiba.

"G-gaara-kun, kau mengagetkanku." Rengek gadis bernama Hinata sambil menatap mata hijau yang terlihat lelah tapi berusaha berseri.

"Kau kenapa Gaara-kun?" gadis itu khawatir. Hinata mengangkap getir yang hampir tak terlihat di ekspresi wajah Gaara. Satu ekspresi yang jarang ia lihat.

'Melakukan apapun yang membuatmu bahagia' jawab Gaara dalam hati. Tapi nyatanya ia menggeleng pelan sambil berujar

"Tidak apa-apa. Ayo pulang." Gaara berjalan di depan. Wajahnya datar fokus ke depan. Hingga mereka berdua sampai di gerbang sekolah, langkah mereka terhenti.

"Sasuke-kun?" Hinata yang bersuara. Melihat seorang pemuda stoic yang bersandar di gapura gerbang. Pemuda Uchiha bungsu itu menoleh, lalu bergerak menghampiri si pemanggil. Melewati Gaara yang diam tak bergeming.

Si Sabaku berambut merah, untuk kesekian kalinya, harus mengalah. Menekan emosi di hatinya sendiri sampai terasa perih. Menghela nafas sejenak sebelum akhirnya menoleh pada Hinata dan Sasuke, lalu bersuara.

"Aku pulang dulu." Katanya memandang Hinata lembut.

"Jaga dia baik-baik." Sambungnya, kali ini pada Sasuke, tak lupa tatapan tajam khas-nya saat menatap Uchiha bungsu disamping sahabatnya itu.

"Ja nee, Gaara-kun…" kata Hinata, tersenyum manis padanya. Yang dibalas anggukkan kecil oleh Gaara, sebelum akhirnya dia beranjak pergi. Sasuke mendengus kecil. Lalu memberi isyarat pada Hinata untuk mengikutinya.

_Si_Penulis_Puisi_

"Tuh, kerjain." Kata Sasuke memerintah.

Kepalanya menoleh sedikit pada tumpukan buku dan lembar kerja di samping ranjangnya. Hinata menghela nafas pasrah. Gadis Hyuuga itu tahu, Sasuke pintar. Sangat pintar malah. Hanya saja, sifat malas dan terlalu memandang remeh sesuatu itulah yang membuat Sasuke ogah-ogahan mengerjakan PR. Dan ini juga adalah bentuk pengorbanan Hinata demi menjaga rahasia 'The Amethyst'-nya dari Naruto.

Segera setelah Hinata mulai mengerjakan tugasnya, Sasuke dengan santai segera ke kamar mandi seperti biasa. Membersihkan badan dan mengganti bajunya dengan pakaian santai.

BRUUK!

Sasuke merebahkan diri di ranjanyanya yang tanpa kaki. Hinata menoleh sedikit, lalu kembali menekuri tugas Sasuke.

"Aku haus." Kata pemuda raven itu tiba-tiba. Memecah sunyi yang kembali hening karena tak ada lagi yang bersuara. Hanya terdengar suara goresan-goresan pena Hinata yang cepat. Gadis Hyuuga itu tak menoleh padanya.

Merasa dicuekin, Sasuke berkata lagi

"Woi, aku haus! Ambilin minum!" Hinata berhenti menulis. Menghela nafas lelah karena terlalu sering mendengar bentakan sang Uchiha bungsu itu. Sesaat kemudian, dia menoleh pada 'sang majikan'. Menatap pemuda bermata onyx itu dengan lelah yang balas memandangnya tajam.

"Minuman apa?" Tanya Hinata. Bangkit berdiri menuju pintu kamar Sasuke.

"Jus tomat. Cepet, ge-pe-el." Kata Sasuke dingin. Tangan kanannya berada di atas kedua matanya. Menolak cahaya matahari yang masuk melalui jendela kamar yang mampir ke dalam retinanya.

Sekali lagi, Hinata menghela nafas sebelum akhirnya melewati pintu kamar yang memang dibiarkan terbuka. Berjalan melewati koridor lebar kediaman Uchiha yang megah. Berkali-kali gadis mata bulan ini bertemu sapa dengan maid keluarga Uchiha yang sedang melaksanakan tugasnya. Dan sebagai gadis yang baik, Hinata pastinya akan meyapa mereka dengan ramah.

"Nona sering sekali kesini. Nona penggantinya Nona Haruno ya?" seorang maid kepala dapur bertanya pada Hinata yang sedang sibuk membuat pesanan 'tuannya'.

Si gadis agak tersentak, lalu tertawa kecil. Manis sekali.

"Saya hanya temannya Sasuke kok." Kata Hinata ramah sambil memandang maid itu. Merasa janggal, maid wanita itu bertanya lagi.

"Temen kok setiap hari kesini? Apalagi, Nona Hinata selalu diajak ke kamar Tuan Muda Sasuke. Apa itu bukan pacaran?" Hinata menghela nafas sejenak. Menuangkan jus tomat yang sudah ia mix ke dalam mug hitam kesayangan Sasuke.

"Saya teman Sasuke yang menjadi pelayannya. Dia selalu menyuruh saya mengerjakan tugas rumahnya. Saya juga bertugas mendengar setiap curhat-nya yang tidak bisa diceritakan pada orang lain. Saya sahabat Sasuke." Jelas Hinata, membuat maid itu untuk beberapa saat melongo memandang wajah cantik yang tak berhenti tersenyum.

"Dan tolong jangan panggil saya 'Nona'. Panggil saja Hinata, ya?" sambung gadis itu. Mengambil satu tutup kertas untuk mug Sasuke. Lalu membawanya beranjak dari tempat itu.

"Permisi…" katanya ramah. Lalu langkah-langkah kakinya kembali menyusuri koridor dan menaiki tangga menuju kamar Uchiha penyuka tomat itu.

_Si_Penulis_Puisi_

Walaupun sudah beberapa hari pulang sendiri, tapi Gaara tak bisa terbiasa. Yap. Dia takkan pernah terbiasa pulang tanpa adanya canda dan senyuman gadis pemilik mata bulan yang telah berhasil menyihirnya dengan sihir yang lugu. Sihir mata yang membuatnya jatuh dalam cinta yang bertepuk sebelah tangan.

"Hh." Ia menghela nafas lagi. Menutup mata zamrudnya saat berbelok di tikungan. Melupakan satu resiko yang mungkin terjadi.

GUBRAAK!

Gaara terjatuh dengan posisi duduk. Matanya memicing waspada, melihat benda kecil yang ia rasa seorang manusia yang lebih pendek darinya.

"Aduh~" seru manusia itu.

Gaara semakin lebar membuka matanya, dan sukses membelalak saat menyadari siapa orang itu.

"Hanabi?"

Si pemilik nama sukses mendongak, menghentikan kegiatan kesakitannya. Mata bulan yang lebih tegas dari Hinata itu, menatap balik ke dalam mata Gaara. Lalu nyengir innocent.

"Hehehe, Kak Gaara. Sorry ya, aku nggak liat tadi." Mau tak mau Gaara tersenyum juga. Yah Hanabi kan adiknya Hinata. So, dia juga nganggep Hanabi seperti adiknya sendiri. Walaupun kalau dilihat, hubungan mereka berdua kayak dua orang yang baru kenal aja. Dataaaar banget.

Gaara berjongkok, membantu Hanabi yang sudah dulu memunguti barang bawaanya yang jatuh.

"Makasih Kak." Kata Hanabi. Lalu bangkit berdiri bersamaan dengan Gaara.

WOOPS!

Untuk sesaat, jarak tubuh mereka berdua sangat dekat. Yah, walaupun Hanabi hanya setinggi pundak Gaara. Tapi entah kenapa, Hyuuga bungsu itu merasa hatinya berdesir pelan. Hatinya bergetar saat ia dapat mencium aroma tubuh Gaara yang seperti citrus dan kiwi yang menyegarkan hidungnya.

"Nih, ada yang ketinggalan." Gaara kembali berjongkok, mengambil sesuatu di bawah mereka, lalu mengulurkannya pada Hanabi.

"Ha? Oh, eng. Makasih Kak." Hanabi mendadak gugup seperti kakaknya. Gadis Hyuuga itu mundur dua langkah, menunduk dalam.

"Hei, kau kenapa Hanabi?" Gaara menatap Hanabi heran. Merasa janggal dengan sikap sang gadis kecil yang biasanya cablak dan rada tomboy itu, dan kini berubah gugup seperti ini. tapi, yang ditanya hanya bisa menggeleng cepat, lalu berkata.

"Um, nggak a-apa apa kok. Maaf Kak, a-aku pe-permisi dulu. B-buru-buru nih. Ja nee…" lalu, dengan cepat anak gadis itu melesat melewati Gaara. Berlari-lari kecil hingga menghilang di balik tikungan pertigaan.

_Si_Penulis_Puisi_

Glek glek.

Sasuke meneguk habis jus tomat yang 15 menit lalu diberikan oleh Hinata. Sedangkan, sekarang gadis Hyuuga itu tengah merapikan alat-alat tulis dan buku tugas Sasuke kembali ke tempatnya.

"A-aku sudah selesai." Kata Hinata. Memecah sunyi di kamar Sasuke yang di dominasi dengan gradasi warna abu-abu dan hitam.

Bola onyx Sasuke, sedikit melirik pada Hinata yang sekarang berdiri di samping meja belajarnya. Terlihat rapi dengan semua perlengkapan sekolah yang ia pack. Sasuke mendengus sebelum akhirnya mengambil bantal untuk menyangga kepalanya.

"Kau mau pergi?" tanyanya dingin. Matanya tetap terkonsentrasi pada benda hitam berlayar digenggamannya. Hinata menghela nafas, sepertinya dia harus tinggal disini lebih lama.

"J-jika kau tidak memerlukan aku, aku bisa pergi kan?" Hinata balik bertanya.

"Bagaimana jika aku masih memerlukanmu?" seakan tak tahu jawabannya, Sasuke bertanya lagi. Hanya untuk mengulur waktu Hinata lebih lama. Lebih lama lagi.

Hinata memutar bola matanya. Rasa takut, gugup, dan gemetar yang dulu sering ia rasakan saat berdekatan dengan Uchiha bungsu ini, menurun dengan perlahan. Itu semua. Karena terbiasa. Bersama.

"Aku akan disini." Jawab Hinata. Sasuke tersenyum tipis. Kedua onyx-nya terlepas dari gravitasi game PSP-nya dan beralih memandang pada gadis Hyuuga yang kini kembali menempatkan tas selempangnya di meja belajar Sasuke.

"Sasuke-kun…" panggil Hinata lirih.

"Hn."

"Um, aku harus minum obatku. Boleh aku ke dapur se-sebentar?" Hinata bertanya lagi. Sasuke yang memang sedari tadi memperhatikan Hinata, tersenyum kecil. Lalu memalingkan wajahnya kembali pada game PSP-nya.

"Hn, bawa juga gelasku ini."

"Mau diisi l-lagi?" Tanya Hinata, seraya mengambil mug hitam yang kosong di sisi ranjang Sasuke.

"Hn." Sekali lagi, begitulah jawaban khas sang Uchiha ini. Hinata lalu memutar tubuhnya, berjalan keluar, melewati koridor dan tangga seperti tadi.

Gadis itu kembali bertemu sapa dengan maid wanita kepala dapur yang tersenyum ramah padanya.

"Nona Hinata…"

"Maaf, jangan panggil saya dengan sebutan 'nona'. Oke?"

"Hehehe, maaf. Saya lupa non-oops. Hinata-san." Kata maid itu. Hinata hanya bisa diam sambil menghela nafas. Tangan kirinya mengambil obat yang ia simpan dalam botol di saku rok-nya. Mengambil beberapa butir, sebelum menengggaknya bersama air putih yang sudah ia ambil dari kulkas tadi.

"Hh." Hinata menghembuskan nafas lega. Jantungnya yang tadi sempat perih karena ia hampir lupa dengan jadwal meminum obatnya, kini kembali berdetak normal.

"Hinata-san, itu vitamin ya?" seorang pelayan lain, masuk ke dapur. Mendekati Hinata yang sedang meletakkan gelasnya ke meja. Gadis itu tersenyum lalu mengangguk. Kemudian membuat satu gelas jus tomat dengan blender.

"Mungkin. Ya sudah, saya permisi dulu." Hinata beranjak pergi setelah memastikan meja yang tadi ia gunakan untuk membuat jus telah bersih, walaupun beberapa maid tidak setuju bila sang gadis yang ramah itu membersihkannya sendiri.

Hinata tersenyum ramah, sambil membawa satu gelas jus tomat untuk Sasuke.

"Eh, st st, pacar baru Tuan Muda Sasuke, cantik yah."

"Iya, udah manis, sopan lagi."

"Coba, anakku yang dapetin dia, wah aku nggak bakal nyesel dunia akhirat."

Hinata terus melangkah. Tak mengetahui bahwa dirinya kini menjadi bahan pembicaraan para pelayan di dapur kediaman Uchiha. Terus berjalan sampai ia berada di ambang pintu kamar Sasuke yang terbuka.

Langkahnya terhenti sejenak saat ia melihat seorang pemuda yang memandangi sebuah foto yang ada dalam genggamannya. Pandangan pemuda itu terlihat sendu dan resah. Entah kenapa.

TAP TAP!

Hinata melangkah lagi, masuk ke dalam kamar Sasuke. Penghuni di dalamnya hanya menoleh sekilas, sebelum kembali fokus pada objek yang masih ia genggam.

Tidak seperti dulu, Sasuke yang selalu marah pada siapapun yang mendapatinya sedang mengenang cinta masa lalunya, pemuda raven itu, sekarang cuek saja dengan kehadiran Hinata. Yah, hanya pada gadis mata bulan itu ia bisa menumpahkan segala keluhan yang kadang tak bisa ia bagi pada siapapun. Karena ia yakin, Hinata adalah orang yang bisa mengerti dan mau mendengarnya.

"Akhir-akhir ini aku ngerasa nggak enak pas liat foto ini." kata Sasuke, masih menatap sosok gadis pink dalam foto. Hinata yang baru saja meletakkan jus tomat Sasuke, menoleh. Lalu mendekat, namun tak bisa dibilang dekat. Karena Hinata mengambil posisi duduk dengan jarak dua meter dari jangkauan Sasuke.

"Seperti apa rasanya?" Tanya Hinata, simpatik.

"Perih. Tapi bukan perih yang 'itu'. Lebih kerasa cemas, tapi nggak enak." Sasuke bingung. Tidak tahu harus bagaimana cara mendefinisikan rasa yang ia alami ke dalam kata-kata. Hinata semakin antusias.

"Cemas pada siapa? Sakura-san ya?" Sasuke menoleh pada Hinata dengan pandangan –bagaimana-kau-tahu-. Lalu mengangguk pelan.

"Cemas bagaimana? Seperti apa?" Tanya Hinata lagi. Entah kenapa ia merasa kagum pada hubungan SasuSaku ini. Ia merasa chemistry di antara keduanya sangat erat. Yah walaupun Sasuke tak tahu yang sebenarnya tentang kondisi Sakura sekarang, Uchiha bungsu itu masih bisa merasakan rasa cemas pada mantan pacarnya itu.

"Entah. Tapi aku ngerasa dia sedang nggak baik sekarang ini."

Hening beberapa menit, sampai Sasuke berkata lagi.

"Semoga saja firasatku ini nggak bener." Lirih Sasuke. Gadis yang ada di sana hanya bisa menunduk, menghela nafas kecil.

'Apa aku harus memberitahu Sasuke-kun? Tapi…'

"Hei, menurutmu?" Tanya Sasuke lagi. Menyadarkan Hinata dari kebatinannya sendiri. Gadis mata bulan itu mendongak dan untuk kesekian kalinya, mencoba menenangkan hatinya sendiri dengan cara menghela nafas panjang satu kali.

"Sakura-san memang sedang tidak baik sekarang." Jawab Hinata pelan. Sasuke memicingkan matanya, agak terkejut juga dengan jawaban gadis itu.

"Maksudmu?"

"Sakura-san, dia, ano…" Hinata gugup. Bingung dengan hatinya. Takut jika Sasuke sedih atau marah padanya.

"Apa? Sakura kenapa?" Sasuke beranjak dari posisinya, mendekat pada Hinata. Kedua bahu gadis itu tercengkeram oleh kedua telapak tangannya. Hinata menunduk.

"Er~ Sakura-san, ke-k-kecelakaan."

DEG!

Detik berikutnya, keheningan yang tak menyenangkan yang berkuasa di ruangan itu. Sasuke menunduk dalam. Perlahan, ia mundur dari Hinata yang sama-sama menunduk dalam diam.

"Aku mau sendiri." Kata Sasuke dingin. Masih menunduk.

Hinata mendongak, lalu cepat bangkit untuk beranjak pergi dari sana. Di ambang pintu, Hinata menolehkan kepalanya, melihat Sasuke murung mode dengan tatapan khawatir.

"Gomen, Sasuke-kun…" lirihnya, lalu pergi. Melangkah sendiri menuju pintu keluar kediaman Sasuke.

_Si_Penulis_Puisi_

Kedua mata biru milik pemuda itu, masih saja menatap seseorang yang berbaring lemah dari kaca bening persegi yang ada di pintu. Memandang dengan tatapan nanar dan sayang.

"Nak Naruto…" sebuah tangan lembut nan hangat menyentuh pundak pemuda itu dari belakang. Membuat kepalanya yang dihiasai rambut blonde spiky itu menoleh ke sumber suara. Hingga matanya mendapati seorang wanita berambut merah muda lembut yang mulai memudar yang disanggul sederhana.

"Ah, Tante Haruno." Sang wanita tersenyum lembut. Walaupun tak bisa menyembunyikan gurat lelah yang ada di wajahnya yang semakin menua.

"Sudah lama?" Tanya wanita itu. Membimbing Naruto untuk duduk di kursi panjang di depan ruangan kamar Sakura.

Naruto balas tersenyum tulus.

"Tidak begitu lama, Tante." Jawabnya. Tante Haruno itu melihat Naruto geli. Dipandanginya seragam Naruto yang agak lusuh, lalu melirik jam tangan yang melingkari pergelangan tangan kirinya.

"Sudah tiga jam kamu disini, Nak. Apa kau tidak lelah?" Haruno dewasa itu bertanya lagi. Naruto menggeleng mantap. Sang wanita menghela nafas panjang, sebelum akhirnya bicara lagi.

"Terima kasih ya Nak, sudah mau nengok Sakura. Kamu memang teman yang baik." Naruto agak sedikit tergelak.

'teman' ya? Naruto menunduk sebentar. Lalu mendongak lagi. Tersenyum tulus yang agak dipaksakan.

"Iya, sama-sama Tante."

Sunyi beberapa menit.

"Eng, Tante, anu, kalo saya boleh tahu, kecelakaanya Sakura itu kenapa?" sang wanita menoleh, nafasnya berhembus berat.

"Hh, Tante juga nggak tahu Nak Naruto. Tante tahunya, sakura nggak hati-hati pas nyebrang, trus ya jadi seperti ini." wanita Haruno itu mulai terisak kembali.

"Yang tabah ya, Tante." Kata Naruto menenangkan. Ditepuknya hangat bahu kanan si wanita.

Lalu diam lagi. Walaupun sepi di rumah sakit itu tak bisa dibilang sepi, karena suara-suara lainnya yang menggema, tapi sepi 'itu', yang ada di hati si wanita. Terasa dingin sekali. Dan Naruto pun mulai merasakan sepi itu.

_Si_Penulis_Puisi_

"Aku pulang." Seru seorang gadis bermata bulan sembari melepaskan sepatunya.

Duduk di samping rak sepatu dengan bertelanjang kaki, gadis itu tak bergerak selain bernafas secara cepat. Sesekali menyeka keringat yang turun dari dahi yang tertutupi poninya.

"Kok sepi sih?" kedua kainya yang semula pasif, kini beranjak masuk ke dalam ruangan keluarganya.

Kosong. Hanya ada beberapa maid yang lalu lalang.

Lalu, kakinya bergerak lagi. Semakin ke dalam rumah, hingga mencapai pintu menuju kebun belakang plus tempat latihan keluarga Hyuuga.

Dibukanya secara perlahan, pintu geser bertanda delapan trigam itu, hingga menjeblak terbuka. Memperlihatkan seorang gadis berambut panjang yang diikat kuncir kuda, memukuli boneka kayu di sudut kiri lapangan. Berhenti sejenak untuk mengatur nafas, lalu mulai bergerak lagi.

Gadis yang baru datang itu mengedarkan pandangannya ke bawah. Mencari-cari air hangat dan handuk putih yang diperlukan seusai latihan. Tidak ada. Tak butuh waktu lama untuk menggerakkan kakinya ke dalam rumah lagi. Mengambil handuk putih dan air hangat lalu membawanya lagi ke tempat latihan.

"Hinata-nee…" seru gadis itu. Membuat gadis lain yang sedari tadi sibuk berlatih, menolehkan kepalanya. Tampak mengatur nafasnya yang tersengal-sengal sehabis latihan. Lalu berlari-lari kecil menuju si pemanggil.

"Hanabi-chan, kapan datangnya? Kok nee-chan nggak denger?" gadis yang dipanggil 'Hanabi-chan' itu memutar bola matanya bosan. Tubuh Hinata mulai mengambil posisi duduk sejajar dengan adiknya itu.

"Nee-chan tadi terlalu konsen ama boneka kayunya sih. Jadinya nggak denger pas aku pulang tadi." Hinata tertawa. Disusul Hanabi yang tertawa juga.

"Boneka kayunya lebih cakep dari kamu sih. Hahaha…" kata Hinata, masih tertawa.

"Ho? Masa'? bukannya nee-chan yang pendengarannya terganggu? Hahaha" ledek Hanabi tak mau kalah.

Untuk sejenak, dua sister Hyuuga ini terlihat sangat bahagia. Tawa mereka yang berbeda, Hinata dengan tawanya yang lembut, sedangkan Hanabi yang lepas tertawa, membuat beberapa maid yang kebetulan mendengarnya menjadi ikut senang.

"Eh~ dasar, adik durhaka! Ngata-ngatain nee-channya kayak gitu. Sini biar nee-chan gelitikin." Kata Hinata lai, lalu mendekat pada Hanabi di hadapannya, dan mulai menggelitiki Hanabi yang tertawa sambil menahan geli.

"Ahahaha, aduh, ahaha, udah nee-chan. Stop. Ahaha, aku kalah deh. Stop, geli~" rengek Hanabi. Membuat Hinata menghentikan gerakannya, tapi masih tertawa kecil.

"Huh, dasar nee-chan kejam. Gelitikin imouto-nya sampe mau nangis." Sambungnya lagi. Jemari tanganya menyeka air yang ada di sudut matanya.

"Ih, udah nangis, hahaha." Goda Hinata lagi. Walaupun Hanabi sudah SMP kelas VIII, tapi Hinata masih sering memperlakukannya seperti anak SD. Baginya, imouto ya imouto. Adik perempuan yang bisa ia goda sekaligus ia lindungi dengan kasih sayang.

"Hoe? Udah deh, jangan ngeledek terus. Nih, usap dulu keringat nee-chan. Bau!" Hanabi menyodorkan handuk dan air hangat pada Hinata. Mata bulannya menatap kakak cantiknya yang berkeringat. Sampai-sampai, baju putih untuk latihan yang di pakai kakaknya itu sedikit basah.

"Iya-iya. Makasih ya. Hanabi-chan emang imouto paling baek sedunia deh." Hinata tersenyum lembut, dibalas Hanabi dengan senyuman pula.

Kedua tangan Hinata mulai bekerja lagi. Mengambil handuk putih di atas nampan, lalu mencelupkannya ke air hangat selama beberapa detik. Diangkatnya handuk kecil yang telah basah itu, diperasnya hingga terasa lembab. Lalu mulai mengusapkannya pada dahi, muka, leher, dan bagian tubuhnya yang lain yang ia rasa perlu diusap.

Merasa tak punya kerjaan lain, Hanabi menurunkan kakinya dari teras yang memang dibuat tinggi seperti rumah adat jepang. Mengoyang-goyangkan kakinya yang menggantung sambil bersenandung lirih.

"_Ada rasa yang tak biasa_

_Yang mulai kurasa yang entah mengapa_

_Mungkinkah ini pertanda_

_Aku jatuh cinta_

_Cintaku yang pertama…" _ suara Hanabi mengisi sunyi di tempat latihan itu. Cukup enak di dengar.

Kedua bola mata putih milik bungsu Hyuuga itu menutup. Meresapi setiap bait lagu yang ia nyanyikan dengan sepenuh hati. Disampingnya, sang kakak yang selesai dengan kegiatannya, kini memandang takjub plus heran ke arah sang adik.

"Cintaku yang pertama…" begitu lagu selesai, Hinata bertepuk tangan kecil. Membuat Hanabi membuka matanya, memandang sang kakak dengan malu-malu.

"Ciee~ yang kasmaran nih…" godanya. Menimbulkan satu cubitan kecil di pinggang Hinata. Hadiah khusus, langsung dari tangan Hanabi sendiri.

"Emang, Hanabi-chan suka ama siapa?" Tanya Hinata. Yang ditanya langsung terdiam, tak berkata apapun selain hembusan nafas yang kacau dan rona merah yang semakin menyebar di wajahnya. Mengingat betapa ia sendiri bingung dengan rasa 'baru' di hatinya yang timbul dengan sesak sekali.

"Konohamaru ya?" tebak Hinata, membuat Hanabi melotot tak suka.

Hanabi memang tak mengatakan kalau dia sedang jatuh cinta. Tapi, sebagai orang yang pernah merasakan saltingnya jatuh cinta, Hinata tahu. Hanya dengan lima menit memperhatikan gerak-gerik sang adik yang agak berubah.

"Bukan!" teriak Hanabi. Lalu mengangkat kakinya dan mulai beranjak pergi dari sana. Hinata tak tinggal diam, disusulnya sang adik yang hendak masuk ke dalam kamar.

"Bener nih, nggak mau share sama nee-chan?" Tanya Hinata lagi. Si empunya kamar semakin memerah saja seperti kepiting rebus.

Kepalanya yang dihasi rambut panjang coklat yang hari itu dibiarkan tergerai, menggeleng pelan.

"Ntar aja nee-chan." Setelah itu, pintu kamar sepenuhnya tertutup.

Diluar kamar, Hinata hanya bisa mengehela nafas maklum. Dia mengerti atas sikap adiknya yang biasanya tomboy dan cablak itu berubah menjadi seperti ini. Lucu. Perlahan, ia kembali ke tempat latihan, mengambil handuk dan air hangat untuk ia kembalikan ke tempat semula.

Sedangkan di dalam kamar…

"Ugh! Sial! Kenapa aku jadi gini sih, Gaara-nii…"

_Si_Penulis_Puisi_

_TBC_

**Ho? Yang kemaren ada yang pengen membuat pair buat Gaara, tuh dah ada-maksudnya selain Hinata-. Tapi kalau bisa bersatu or nggak, fui nggak jamin lho ya.**

**Oh ya, sekadar tahu, atau sekadar tempe, lagu 'Cinta Pertama by Mikha Tambayong' itu yang aku pulih, karena aku suka ama liriknya. Tahu kenapa? Hehehe, karena-tiiiiiit-*sensor*. Fui malu cerita ah. Bisa tebak sendiri kan? ^ _ ~**

**Jangan lupa ninggalin review yah…**

**R-E-V-I-E-W…**

**Dan…**

**Minal aidzin wal faidzin, maafkan segala kesalahan Fui selama ini ya…**

**Balesan review =**

**Seichi = um, aku bukan sakura haters lho, hehehe. Um, kalo boleh tau, kenapa benci fict aku?**

**Cunk riela = makasih ya, review lagi, boleh?**

**Mugiwara piratez = oh ya? Hahaha. Oke deh. Reviewnya lagi ya**

**Hate sakura = um, maaf kelamaan update. Maf. Maaf. Maaf**

**Sayuri dei chan = sep, maaf gak bias cepet updatenya. Tapi ni dah chap 7.**

**R.A.B = makasih ya, review lagi dunks.**

**Viyuki = makasih. Nih dah update.**

**Naru luv hina = maaf kelamaan ya, terimaksih**

**Felice aka fian = maaf kelamaan ya, maf beud ya**

**Doblang = makasih…**

**Purple tanzanite = perkiraan mpe chap 12 or 10 ja. Makasih**

**Sayaka dini chan = makasih banget yaw. Okew**

**Kimochi no hyuuki chan = yosh, salam kenal pula. Makasih yaw.**

**Magrita = maaf ya, harus nunggu… oke**

**Knight buttercup = makasih…**

**Hokage pontianak = hahaha, makasih ya. Oke**

**Mayra gaara = wah, fans gaara ya? Salam kenal juga. Temenku jjuga ada yang ngefans berat ama dial ho…**

**Maaf ya, lama update, fui usahain cepet deh. Amin…**

**Salam**

**NaruHina Lovers**


	8. Chapter 8

**Hu' Ba! Hoyai, fui telat lagiiiii. Hadoh, maaf yah. Fui udah usaha meluangkan waktu buat ngetik n mempublish fict ini, tapi, masih aja lelet. Fyuh.**

**Di chapter ini, NaruHina belum ada lagi. Mereka libur bentar, bentar aja kok. Ntar kalo waktunya mereka ketemu, juga bakal ketemu kok.**

**Yasudah, daripada A/N fui kebanyakan, mending langsung ke cerita ajah. Balesan review ada di bawah.**

**Fui will present…**

** Disclaimer = masashi kishimoto, mangaka nomor wahid dah…**

** Warning = little OOC, AU, typo**(ugh, fui bener-bener gak bisa ngilangin sifat ini, walaupun udah di edit beberapa kali, masiiih aja ada yang typo)** so sorry… ini romance/friendship yang rada angst., rada gaje. Maaf yah…**

** This is my story… enjoy**

**Si Penulis Puisi**

"_Bener nih, nggak mau share sama nee-chan?" Tanya Hinata lagi. Si empunya kamar semakin memerah saja seperti kepiting rebus._

_Kepalanya yang dihasi rambut panjang coklat yang hari itu dibiarkan tergerai, menggeleng pelan._

"_Ntar aja nee-chan." Setelah itu, pintu kamar sepenuhnya tertutup._

_Diluar kamar, Hinata hanya bisa mengehela nafas maklum. Dia mengerti atas sikap adiknya yang biasanya tomboy dan cablak itu berubah menjadi seperti ini. Lucu. Perlahan, ia kembali ke tempat latihan, mengambil handuk dan air hangat untuk ia kembalikan ke tempat semula._

_Sedangkan di dalam kamar…_

"_Ugh! Sial! Kenapa aku jadi gini sih, Gaara-nii…"_

**Si Penulis Puisi**

**CHAPTER 8**

Hinata_POV

Udara bergerak masuk ke dalam kamarku. Mengibaskan rambut panjangku yang lembab sehabis keramas tadi. Kurapikan helaiannya membentuk style 'Katara the legend of Aang' kesukaanku. Mata bulanku memandang ke depan cermin bening yang memantulkan diriku.

Mendesah sekali sebelum satu senyuman muncul di wajahku.

'Ready to go.' Kataku dalam hati. Tanganku bergerak ke samping cermin, dimana jaket putihku berada. Jaket itu tak kupakai, hanya aku sampirkan di lenganku.

Tubuhku bergerak menghampiri pintu, membukanya dan menuju keluar. Mencari ayahku yang hari ini akan mengantarku cek kesehatan dan terapi yang kadang membuatku bosan.

"Tou-san…" aku berseru pelan di depan ruangan beliau. Berharap ayah akan muncul dengan bajunya yang rapi dan wajah ramahnya yang selalu aku rindukan.

Tapi, sunyi.

Tak ada jawaban apapun. Hanya ada suara langkah kaki beberapa pelayan rumah Hyuuga yang kebetulan lewat.

"Tou-san… ayo berangkat." Aku berseru lagi. Kali ini, kudengar suara langkah yang berat dari dalam. Gagang pintu bergerak, lalu perlahan membuka. Memperlihatkan seoranng lelaki paruh baya yang memakai kimono hariannya dengan wajah sendu.

Mata bulan yang sama dengan punyaku, memandangku sekilas. Lalu cepat teralih ke benda lain di sekitarku. Aku memperhatikan penampilan ayah. Dari atas hingga ke bawah. Sedikit heran juga dengan ayah yang nampak belum siap untuk mengantarku ke rumah sakit.

"Tou-san, ayo berangkat." Kataku lagi. Berhasil menyita perhatian beliau untuk menatapku.

"Hinata, kita tidak pergi periksa hari ini." katanya datar. Aku berjengit semakin heran.

"Kenapa Tou-san? Apa Tou-san ada acara lain? Kalau begitu, biar Neji-nii atau Paman yang mengantarku." Kataku. Berusaha memasang senyum baik-baik saja ke arah beliau yang terus melihatku dengan tatapan sendu.

"Tidak bisa." Suaranya berat. Seperti terseret di tenggorokan. Aku semakin heran. Tidak biasanya ayah menolak untuk mengantarku check up. Biasanya beliau yang paling semangat mengajakku pergi periksa. Kenapa malah begini?

"Kenapa?" tanyaku lagi. Sebelah tanganku meraih tangan besarnya dan menempelkannya di pipiku. Merasakan tangan ayah yang hangat.

"Karena kau tidak perlu periksa lagi. Setidaknya untuk hari ini." tangan besarnya mengusap-usap pipiku lembut. Perlahan, tubuh ayah mundur ke belakang hingga masuk kembali ke dalam ruangannya.

"Tou-san…" lirihku yang memandangi pintu putih yang menutup.

Aku menghela nafas lelah. Kubalikkan tubuhku, bersiap kembali ke kamar. Belum sempat aku berjalan jauh, sebuah suara yang ku kenal, meyebut namaku.

"Hinata-chan." Si empunya nama, yang tak lain adalah aku, menoleh.

"Neji-nii? Ada apa?"

"Kenapa belum berangkat? Sudah jam delapan lebih lho." Seorang pemuda berambut panjang bermata bulan tegas yang lebih tinggi dariku, mendekat. Keringat membasahi baju latihan karate putihnya hingga sedikit lembab.

Sambil kuceritakan tentang alasanku kenapa aku belum berangkat, tangannya yang sedikit lembab mengusap-usap kepalaku. Aku masih saja dianggapnya seperti gadis kecil. Tapi, hubungan tiga bersaudara kami seperti rantai.

Hanabi diperlakukan seperti adik kecil oleh Hinata yang dianggap masih menjadi gadis kecil oleh Neji.

"Tuh, temenin Hanabi-chan, dia lagi sendirian di belakang." Kata Neji-nii dengan jempol kanannya menunjuk temapt yang di maksud. Tubuhnya yang tegap melenggang masuk ke dalam pintu yang sama tempat menghilangnya ayah tadi.

Aku segera berlari menuju arah belakang rumah. Tempat lapangan yang biasa kami gunakan untuk melatih fisik kami. Dan di teras pojok, kulihat seorang gadis yang mengikat rambut coklat panjangnya, tepat di belakang tengkuk. Kedua bahunya naik turun, menandakan bahwa dia sedang mengatur nafasnya yang sedikit kacau sehabis latihan. Bisa kulihat baju putih yang sama dengan yang di pakai Neji-nii, terlihat agak kotor dengan noda-noda tanah yang menempel. Hari ini pasti Neji-nii memberikan latihan yang cukup keras padanya.

"Ba!" aku mengejutkannya dari belakang. Membuat Hanabi sedikit terlonjak kaget, lalu menoleh tajam ke arahku yang hanya bisa memasang wajah innocentku.

"Kenapa Nee-chan belum berangkat?" Tanya Hanabi padaku. Aku hanya bisa menghela nafas panjang sebelum menjelaskan alasanku untuk yang kedua kalinya.

"Oh~"sahutnya lagi.

Sunyi, desir angin musim gugur menerbangkan beberapa daun maple yang ada di sisi lapangan. Merah kecoklatan itu terbang gemulai. Terbalik-balik di udara, dipermainkan oleh angin. Hingga akhirnya jatuh di tanah dengan pelan.

"Um, Kak Gaara nggak kesini, Nee-chan?" Tanya Hanabi tiba-tiba. Membuatku menoleh heran padanya. Kulihat matanya yang mirip Tou-san membelalak lebar. Mulutnya terbuka sedikit lalu panik sendiri.

"Eh, eng, itu. Maksudku nggak ada PR? Biasanya kan kalo ada PR, Kak Gaara belajar disini. Sama Nee-chan." Kata terakhir yang di ucapkan Hanabi dengan pelan itu membuat Hinata teringat sesuatu.

"Oh, nee-chan lupa! Kak Gaara emang nanti kesini. Tapi jam satu. Um, mungkin nee-chan bisa mengundangnya belajar lebih cepat kesini. Empat jam lebih awal tak apa kan?" kataku dengan melirik jahil kepada Hanabi yang salah tingkah sendiri.

'Hanabi-chan akhir-akhir ini aneh.' Pikirku.

Belum sempat aku mengutarakan pikiranku, ia sudah berlari masuk ke dalam rumah dengan membawa air hangat dan handuk hijau yang tadi ada di sampingnya.

Untuk kesekian kalinya, aku menghela nafas lelah. Perlahan aku mengeluarkan ponselku, lalu memijit-mijit tombolnya dengan cepat.

_Si_Penulis_Puisi_

Normal_POV

Suara khas dapur yang sedang aktif, memasuki pendengaran seorang Uchiha yang berada di kamarnya. Uchiha yang tengah menatap awan dari balik jendela kamarnya, tidak terusik. Senyuman yang membuatnya semakin tampan, menghiasi bibirnya. Kedua bola onyx-nya tampak redup, lalu menutup perlahan. Tapi, terbuka kembali saat ia mendengar suara sang ibu memanggilnya.

"Itachi, ayo turun. Sarapan!" dia tersenyum lagi. Uchiha sulung itu berbalik, mendekat kepada pintu dan membukanya. Menuruni tangga menuju lantai bawah, tepatnya ke ruang makan. Memenuhi panggilan sang ibu.

"Dimana adikmu?" belum sempat Itachi duduk, si ibu bertanya lagi. Itachi hanya bisa memutar bola matanya sambil menghela nafas pendek satu kali sebelum akhirnya berjalan lagi ke kamar sang adik yang berada tepat di samping kamarnya.

"Hh. OK." Uchiha sulung itu kembali lagi menaiki tangga, berjalan terus, hingga menyentuh gagang pintu sebuah kamar.

CKLEK

"Sas, sarapan tuh." Katanya sambil melongokkan kepalanya ke dalam ruangan.

Itachi terdiam sesaat mendapati si pemilik kamar masih memeluk gulingnya. Membelakangi si Uchiha sulung yang masih bertengger di ambang pintu. Tubuh sang adik tak bergerak, hanya deru nafas teratur yang terdengar. Selimut yang ia ingat semalam masih menempel di tubuh adiknya itu, kini ucel-ucelan di sisi ranjang.

Itachi masuk, berkacak pinggang. Dia berjalan mendekati adiknya. Tubuhnya yang semula bediri, berubah jongkok di sisi ranjang Sasuke yang tanpa kaki. Kepalanya mendekat ke arah telinga sang adik. Si Uchiha sulung itu menghela nafas sebelum memulai aksinya. Membangunkan adiknya dengan cara yang sama dengan cara yang dulu.

"Sasuke-kuuun… BUANGUUUN!" dalam tiga detik, suara Itachi yang semula agak mendayu saat menyebut nama adiknya, berubah seperti singa. Keras dan serem banget.

Si Uchiha bungsu sudah barang tentu kaget hingga terduduk di ranjangnya. Kedua bola onyx-nya melebar. Namun detik berikutnya berubah tajam melihat 'tersangka' yang tega memutuskan alam mimpinya. Sasuke bangun. Itachi senyum.

"Argh! Baka aniki! Sialan!" desisnya dingin.

Pandangan matanya yang semula setajam elang, berubah heran saat melihat penampilan kakak semata wayangnya itu. Rapi jali.

Seolah tahu isi otak dan pandangan Sasuke padanya yang menyiratkan rasa penasaran dengan penampilannya, Itachi berkata.

"Aniki mau balik lagi ke Swiss." Mendengarnya, Sasuke membuang muka ke arah lain. Kesal.

"Terus aja pergi. Nggak usah pulang juga bagus." Kata Sasuke ketus. Itachi tersenyum perih. Tubuhnya mendekati Sasuke, satu tangannya menepuk-nepuk kepala si adik. Tapi, belum sempat tangannya menempel, Sasuke menepisnya kasar.

Itachi Cuma bisa menghela nafas panjang. Kecewa.

"Maafin Aniki ya?"

"…" Sasuke tak menjawab.

"Aniki janji, bakal ngeluangin banyak waktu buat kamu. Tapi nggak untuk sekarang. Ya?" Itachi menatap kepala adiknya yang masih tak mau memandangnya.

Beberapa detik kemudian, kepala berambut raven itu berbalik. Mata onyx tajamnya beradu dengan onyx sang kakak yang melembut.

"Terserah!" seru Sasuke. Lalu dengan cepat, bergegas keluar dari kamarnya, menuju ruanng makan.

Di kamar sasuke, Itachi hanya bisa melihat pintu yang menjeblak terbuka itu. Menghela nafas panjang yang terasa menyesal, sebelum akhirnya mengikuti jejak Sasuke turun.

_Si_Penulis_Puisi_

Di dalam kamar seorang gadis yang cukup luas, tampak si penghuninya sedang mondar-mandir gelisah di depan ranjangnya. Telunjuk kanannya ia gigit kecil. Mata bulan yang biasanya terlihat tegas nan tomboy itu sekarang menjadi resah. Jantungnya berdebar-debar kencang. Seumur hidup, baru sekali ini ia merasakannya.

'Sial sial sialll! Ayolah jantung, berhenti berdebar!' rutuknya dalam hati.

Tau kenapa?

Karena kehadiran seorang Sabaku berambut merah marun yang kini sedang belajar bersama Nee-channya, di sebelah ruang kamarnya. Sekali lagi, di sebelah ruang kamarnya.

Suara pemuda yang samar terdengar, membuat gadis 14 tahun itu semakin gemetar. Yang bisa ia lakukan hanya menyobek-nyobek kertas kosong untuk menyalurkan rasa gelisahnya.

"…aku panggil Hanabi-chan dulu ya." Suara Hinata yang cukup jelas terdengar, membuat gadis berambut coklat panjang itu semakin frustasi.

"Aku harus gimana? Aku harus gimana?" kata Hanabi cepat.

GRET

"Hanabi-chan?" saat setelah suara pintu digeser, kepala Hinata melongok ke dalam ruangan Hanabi. Membuat si empunya kamar mematung sejenak. Lalu salting sendiri.

"Kau sedang tidak sibuk kan? Tolong temani Gaara-kun sebentar. Nee-chan mau ke coffee shop dulu. Persediaan kopi di rumah habis." Sambung Hinata. Hanabi cepat memutar otak.

"Lho? Kenapa nggak suruh pelayan aja?" kata Hanabi, berusaha ngeles untuk memperlambat waktu, walaupun sebenarnya dalam hati berontak ingin bertemu dengan Gaara, si pencuri hatinya untuk pertama kali.

"Sibuk semua. Lagian coffee shop-nya deket kok. Nee-chan bisa beli sendiri. Udah ya, sana temenin Gaara-kun. Bye."

"Eh eh eh. Nee-chan…" belum sempat Hanabi mengelak, si kakak sudah menghilang. Membuatnya hanya bisa mengehela nafas lelah.

Setelah berkutat dengan pikirannya sendiri selama beberapa menit, akhirnya pemilik nama Hyuuga Hanabi itu keluar. Menuruti permintaan Nee-channya.

"O-ohayou kak." Sapa Hanabi, berusaha bersikap seperti biasa. Yang disapa, mendongak. Memisahkan pandangan matanya dari buku, pindah ke Hanabi.

"Ohayou." Jawabnya datar. Lalu kembali menekuri tugas rumahnya yang belum selesai.

Menemukan suasana kembali hening dan kaku, Hanabi memandang ke sisi ruangan. Sebelum akhirnya duduk agak jauh dari Gaara dan mulai mengutak-atik kubus rubiknya.

_Si_Penulis_Puisi_

PYUUUR!

"Bwaaah!" Naruto bangkit terduduk syok. Merasa ada cairan yang mengguyur wajah kantuknya. Si Uzumaki itu megap-megap sebentar, lalu matanya memicing ke arah penyebab 'hujan lokal' tadi.

"Ah, kaa-san.!" Rengek Naruto. Sukses mendapat jitakan manis dari sang Ibu.

"Kau ini, sudah hampir siang begini, masiiih aja molor! Duasar!" si ibu bernama Kushina itu lalu melangkah mendekati gantungan baju anaknya. Mengambil semua seragam kotor untuk di cuci.

Mata biru Naruto memandang sebal ibunya yang melangkah keluar dari kamarnya. Bola biru itu masih mengantuk. Serasa pengen tertutup kembali.

Sedetik kemudian, Naruto pasrah kepada kelembutan kasur ranjanganya lagi. Memori dalam mimpinya terbuka berulang-ulang. Saat sekolah, bertemu Sakura, pulang bersama, selalu mendapatkan kertas puisi dari seseorang yang tak ia kenal. Puisi yang selalu ia masukkan ke dalam saku kemeja seragamnya.

Oh God!

Puisi yang terakhir ia dapatkan dan belum ia baca, ada di dalam seragam sekolah yang tadi dibawa turun ibunya! Sedetik kemudian, kedua matanya terbuka lebar lagi, lalu berlari cepat ke tempat cucian.

"Kaa-saaan…" si ibu berambut merah yang hari itu disanggul seadanya, menoleh.

"Apa?" Tanya Kushina. Naruto tak menjawab. Dia buru-buru mendekati cucian yang hampir di masukkan ke dalam mesin cuci di samping ibunya.

"Hei, apa yang kau lakukan? Naruto!" ibunya kaget saat tangan si anak mengaduk-aduk ember penuh pakaian kotor itu.

Naruto tetap diam, ia masih sibuk mencari kemeja seragamnya. Matanya juga jeli memeriksa. Setelah beberapa menit mengacak-acak tumpukan pakaian dengan iringan omelan sang ibu, kemeja pun ditemukan.

"Ini dia!" lalu tangan pemuda Uzumaki itu merogoh saku kemejanya, menarik satu lembar kertas putih yang sedikit kucal.

Secepat kilat, Naruto berlari kencang ke arah kamar. Tak peduli pada teriakan ibunya yang marah-marah dari arah ruang cucian.

_Si_Penulis_Puisi_

Gemericik air shower memenuhi ruangan berukuran 3x3 meter di dalam sebuah kamar. Ruangan khusus untuk membersihkan diri itu, perlahan tenang. Seiring terbukanya pintu kaca tebal yang menjadi sekat antara kamar dan ruangan mandi itu.

Menusia di dalamnya keluar. Dengan handuk biru gelap melilit pinggang hingga bawah lutut. Di lehernya, satu handuk biru gelap kecil tersampir. Manusia yang berjenis kelamin lelaki itu segera menuntaskan aktivitas paginya dengan berpakaian.

Setelah selesai berpakaian, ia buang begitu saja handuknya ke dalam ranjang baju di samping pintu kamar. Berpikir bahwa nanti pelayannya yang akan mengambilnya.

Mata onyx-nya melirik ke arah ponsel hitamnya yang tak berbunyi. Tanpa pikir panjang lagi, pemuda itu menghampiri benda kecil itu. Lalu menekan-nekan beberapa tombol sebelum menempelkannya di telinga.

"Moshi-moshi…" suara dari seberang tampak lembut.

"Kita jenguk Sakura. Kujemput jam satu siang." Tanpa basa-basi, si pemuda itu langsung menyuarakan poin utamanya.

"Eh? Tapi…"

Tut

Suara di seberanng tak terdengar lagi. Pemuda itu yang memutuskan hubungan telepon mereka. Kedua matanya menerawang jauh. Menembus kaca jendela kamarnya yang tertutup. Memperhatikan sebuah pohon berwarna coklat yang tak berdaun. Pohon Sakura.

_Si_Penulis_Puisi_

"Siapa?" Gaara bertanya. Gadis yang baru selesai menerima telepon itu menoleh.

"Sasuke. Dia mengajakku menjenguk Sakura-san." Jelas Hinata.

"Temen nee-chan ya?" Tanya Hanabi yang ada di sana. Kedua tangannya masih menggenggam kubus rubik yang belum selesai.

"Iya." Jawab Hinata lembut.

"Kapan?" Hyuuga bungsu itu bertanya lagi.

"Hari ini. Katanya Sasuke akan menjemput Nee-chan jam satu siang nanti." Mendengar jawaban Hinata, Gaara menatap jam dinding yang tergantung di sana. Jarum panjang di antara angka 4 dan 5, jarum pendek di angka 11. Kedua bola hijau teduh itu bergerak lagi. Kembali menatap Hinata. Mulutnya membuka, lalu bilang.

"Aku ikut."

_Si_Penulis_Puisi_

TAP TAP TAP

Seorang ibu berambut merah menoleh ke arah belakang. Mendapati anak semata wayangnya berlari ke arah meja makan di belakang si ibu. Si anak berambut pirang itu segera duduk di kursi makan, kemudian nyengir lebar.

"Kaa-san…" rajuknya.

"Hm?" si ibu bergumam. Kembali konsen pada penggorengan di hadapannya. Bau omelet khas-nya, membuat si anak bernama Naruto kelaparan.

"Laper~" sahut Naruto lagi. Kali ini dengan membunyikan sendok dan garpu dengan piring di hadapannya.

Si ibu hanya diam. Masih asyik membolak-balik lapisan kuning berbau harum di dalam wajan.

"Kaa-san, ntar aku mau jenguk Sakura lagi ya?" Naruto bicara lagi, kali ini perhatian si ibu berhasil ia alihkan.

"Terserah. Coba nanti kau bawakan buah-buahan untuknya." Si ibu mematikan kompor. Omelet yang baru masak itu ia sajikan dengan roti panggang yang sudah masak.

"Yap." Naruto menjawab. Lalu tangannya terulur untuk mengambil botol selai yang ada di hadapannya. Di ambilnya beberapa sendok selai kacang coklat itu, lalu mengoleskannya ke roti di hadapannya.

"Sampaikan salam ibu untuknya dan tante Haruno juga ya. Semoga Sakura cepat sembuh." Si ibu lalu menyodorkan segelas susu putih hangat di samping Naruto.

"Wokeh."

_Si_Penulis_Puisi_

_Bila waktu kembali bermain_

_Tentang lingkaran hati yang terus berputar_

_Dan memajukan beberapa pion hati_

_Untuk sekali lagi_

_Dipermainkan oleh kesenangannya_

_Akankah waktu juga mau_

_Mempermainkan dua hati_

_Yang selalu tak bertemu_

_Menjadi satu untuk beberapa saat_

_Agar bisa saling bertatap muka_

_Agar sang lavender bisa mencurahkan_

_Segala cintanya pada sang mentari_

_Lewat pandangan mata_

_Akankah_

_Waktu masih mau_

_Memberi kesempatan untuk bersama?_

_Si_Penulis_Puisi_

_To Be Continued_

**Hahaha, chapter ini lebih menceritakan kehidupan mereka saat di rumah dan tidak kontak langsung ( kecuali GaaHina, tapi mereka kan friendship ). Tapiiii, chapter depan gimana yaw? Nyahahaha-ketawa misterius-**

**Okeh, Fui nggak bakal bosen buat ngingetin untuk **

**R-E-V-I-E-W.**

**Hehehe. Okeh?**

**Flame masih diterima dengan senang hati.**

**Balesan riview =**

**Doblang : hahaha, jangan panggil aku senpai dunks. Pangggil aja fui. Biasa aja. Aku lum genap setahun disini kok. Yap.**

**R.A.B : FB fui, alifanis Fui. Ntar di confirm ya. Ntar aku juga gabung deh. Hehehe. Makasih atas undangannya, ne, jangan panggil aku aiko. Pangggil aja fui. Oke?**

**Crunk riela chan : insyaallah. Hehehe**

**Dinarutouzumakinuzuka : busyet dah, penname kamu…. Hahaha.**

**Kimochi no hyuuki chan : oke oke**

**Zephyramfoter: makasih makasih. Yap. Hahaha**

**Magrita : ini magrita kan? Um, chap depan Naruhina gag ya? Hahaha**

**Ligth-chan : ganti penname nih? Hahaha.**

**Reno : maaf yah. Oke. Makasih.**

**Kikuchi lawliet : hahaha, masak sih? Makasih ya.**

**Naru luv Hina : gpp kok. Nyante aja. Kecewa juga sih, gag bakal bias bales review kamu, tap[i… yasudahlah hahaha.**

**Akhir kata, REVIEW. Hahahaha**

**Flame? Silahkan silahkan silahkan. hehehe**

**Salam**

**Naruhina Lovers **


	9. Chapter 9

**Mau bilang maaf lagi karena terlampau sering-selalu malah- telat update. Hehehe. So-ir yaw.**

**Di chappie ini, alurnya rada fui cepetin sedikit. Fui pengen cepet-cepet nyelesain fict ini en buat fict baru yang idenya udah nongol di otak fui yang entah Pentium berapa, mungkin Pentium satu. Hahaha, jadul tenan.**

**Tapi… nggak terlalu cepet kok. Para reader kan cerdas-cerdas. Jadi fui nggak usah khawatir lagi.**

**Okeh, **

**fui will present… (balesan review-sedikit banget, T_T- ada di bawah, hiks.)**

**Disclaimer = Masashi Kishimoto, fui pengen ketemu…-plak-**

**Warning = TYPO…**(hiks, hiks. Penyakit fui nih. Nggak bisa sembuh-sembuh juga.) **AU, maybe OOC, romance/friendship yang ada angsty-nya… maaf kalo jelek.**

**This is my story… enjoy**

**Si Penulis Puisi**

"_Kita jenguk Sakura. Kujemput jam satu siang." Tanpa basa-basi, si pemuda itu langsung menyuarakan poin utamanya._

"_Eh? Tapi…"_

_Tut_

_Suara di seberang tak terdengar lagi. Pemuda itu yang memutuskan hubungan telepon mereka. Kedua matanya menerawang jauh. Menembus kaca jendela kamarnya yang tertutup. Memperhatikan sebuah pohon berwarna coklat yang tak berdaun. Pohon Sakura._

"_Kaa-san, ntar aku mau jenguk Sakura lagi ya?" Naruto bicara lagi, kali ini perhatian si ibu berhasil ia alihkan._

"_Terserah. Coba nanti kau bawakan buah-buahan untuknya." Si ibu mematikan kompor. Omelet yang baru masak itu ia sajikan dengan roti panggang yang sudah masak_.

**Si Penulis Puisi**

**CHAPTER 9**

_Lavender ini _

_Semakin mengerti makna hidup_

_Yang tak adil, yang tak sempurna_

_Tapi, biarlah di ujung musim_

_Yang meranggaskan dedaunannya kini_

_Lavender itu mencoba tegar_

_Bila tak ia temukan_

_Uluran cinta sang mentari_

_Dengan beberapa nafas yang ada_

_Dan serpihan cinta_

_Yang selalu ia genggam_

_Biarlah,_

_Keikhlasan cinta mentari itu_

_Memang hanya untuk lembaran kelopak sakura_

_Tapi hati lavender itu_

_Akan tetap dengan cintanya_

_Pada sang mentari_

_Ikhlas sepanjang masa_

_The Amethyst_

_Si_Penulis_Puisi_

Kedua tangan gadis Haruno itu bergetar. Menggenggam secarik kertas putih yang berisi kalimat-kalimat indah. Matanya memandang cemas ke arah pintu ruangan kamar rawat inapnya. Belum datang.

Ia baca sekali lagi puisi itu. Puisi yang ia temukan saat matanya tak sengaja melihatnya di dalam tas Naruto yang terbuka. Ya, tadi pemuda blonde itu pasti menjenguknya lagi. Dan saat Sakura siuman, pemuda itu tidak ada. Ibunya yang biasannya ada di sampingnya pun tak ia lihat. Mungkin mereka sedang pergi sarapan di luar.

Sakura tak berpikir apa-apa lagi selain mengembalikan kertas itu ke tempat semula. Ditutupnya retsliting tas punggung Naruto, lalu menempatkannya di awal mula. Di meja kecil yang ada di samping ranjangnya.

Ia takut. Tapi bahagia. Sakura takut kehilangan Naruto. Tapi ia bahagia bisa tahu ada seseorang yang menyukai baka-dobe itu setulus hati.

"Amethyst?" gumamnya lirih. Dahinya berkedut sedikit. Mencoba menggali setiap memori yang ada dalam otaknya.

"Amethyst? Orang yang sama yang mengirim puisinya pada Naruto, dulu. Apa Naruto tahu dia siapa?" pikiran Sakura terputus oleh pergerakan gagang pintu yang mendorong terbuka.

Di baliknya, seorang wanita paruh baya dengan sekeranjang buah warna-warni, terpaku sesaat. Lalu memulai pergerakan kakinya dengan terbata.

Reaksi pertama seorang ibu yang menghampiri anaknya setelah siuman. Dipeluknya Sakura erat-erat. Senang. Bahagia.

"Ibu…" lirih Sakura di tengah pelukannya.

"Sakura sayang, ibu rindu padamu nak, rindu sekali." Kata sang ibu. Sambil mengusap-usap kepala merah muda lembut anaknya.

_Si_Penulis_Puisi_

Di depan rumah sakit…

Sasuke berjalan cepat melintasi halaman Rumah Sakit Umum Konoha. Di belakanganya, Gaara dan Hinata mengikuti.

"Kamar Sakura Haruno, dimana?" Tanya Sasuke pada salah satu petugas bagian informasi. Petugas berwajah ramah itu segera mencari di komputer di hadapanya. Beberapa detik kemudian, si petugas menjawab pertanyaan Sasuke dan menunjukkan arahnya.

Tanpa pikir lagi, Sasuke melangkah cepat. Tak meninggalkan ucapan terima kasih atau sekadar senyuman ramah pada sang petugas. Melihatnya, Hinata harus rela menggantikan posisi pengucap terima kasih Sasuke pada sang petugas. Gadis baik hati itu ber-ojigi sambil mengucapkan terima kasih. Si petugas hanya membalasnya dengan tatapan ramah sambil bilang.

"Sama-sama. Kalau butuh bantuan, jangan sungkan untuk bertanya pada kami."

Hinata mengangguk, lalu kembali berjalan di samping Gaara. Menaiki lift yang di dalamnya sudah ada Sasuke dan beberapa orang lainnya. Keluar dari lift di lantai 4 , mereka berjalan mencari kamar nomor 15.

"Sasuke-kun…" Hinata bilang. Mereka sudah hampir masuk ke dalam kamar Sakura. Gagang pintunya pun sudah ada dalam genggaman Sasuke.

"Hn?" balas Sasuke

"Sebaiknya, um, a-aku disini d-dulu. Kau masuk duluan saja. K-karena Sakura-san p-pernah menyangka kalau kita…" Hinata bingung, wajahnya memerah.

Sebagai sahabat yang terlalu mengerti Hinata, Gaara melanjutkan kalimat gadis itu.

"Kami mau disini dulu. Memberi waktu ekstra untukmu dan si lady pink itu." Mendengarnya, Sasuke membuang muka. Lalu mulai mendorong pintu dan masuk ke dalam.

Gaara menatap Hinata yang juga melihatnya. Pemuda bermata zamrud itu tersenyum lalu menyuruh Hinata duduk di kursi panjang yang ada di depan kamar Sakura. Beberapa menit dalam diam, sampai akhirnya Gaara membuat suara. Pemuda itu menawari Hinata untuk membeli minuman kaleng. Tentu saja Gaara yang pergi dan tak lupa menanyakan minuman yang dipesan Hinata.

"Jasmine tea. Arigatou Gaara-kun." Dan mulailah Gaara melangkah.

Pemuda itu berjalan santai. Berpapasan dengan beberapa orang yang lalu lalang di sana. Hingga tepat di tikungan menuju lobi rumah sakit, Gaara berhenti.

Bukan karena alasan apapun kecuali seorang pemuda pirang spiky yang entah sedang mencari apa di bagian informasi. Melihatnya yang kebingungan, di otak Gaara melintas sebuah rencana. Rencana yang sudah terlalu lama tak ia sentuh karena tak mendapat ijin dari Hinata. Memikirkan rencana itu, Gaara segera kembali ke tempat Hinata.

Mata putih sederhana yang indah milik Hinata melebar heran, saat ia melihat Gaara berlari ke arahnya.

"Gaara-kun?"

"Kau saja yang membeli minuman. Aku ada urusan penting." Jawab Gaara cepat. Membuat Hinata melongo.

Walaupun masih heran, Hinata berangkat juga. Hampir saja ia menyentuh tombol lift yang tak jauh dari tempat kamar Sakura, Gaara mencegahnya.

"Hinata , jangan gunakan lift itu. Sebaiknya kau gunakan lift bagian selatan."

"Kenapa?" logika Hinata belum bisa menerima. Dimiringkannya kepala yang dihiasi rambut biru gelap itu ke samoing, tanda tak mengerti. Gaara memandangya dengan cukup tajam. Berusaha meyakinkan gadis itu tanpa bicara terlalu banyak.

"Sudah, laukan saja." Hinata cepat bertindak. Yakin pada sahabat terbaiknya yang tidak akan pernah membuatnya sengsara, malah sebaliknya. Karena itu, gadis yang masih bingung itu pun menuruti perkataan Gaara juga.

Mata zamrud Gaara mengikuti pergerakan Hinata sampai tubuh gadis itu tak ia lihat lagi. Gaara tersenyum. Kedua sudut bibirnya melengkung dengan tulus.

'Maaf Hinata, tapi si pirang bodoh itu harus tahu semuanya. Rahasia amethyst-mu harus kunodai sedikit.' Bisiknya dalam hati.

"Aku hanya ingin kau bahagia." Kata Gaara pelan, matanya menatap tempat dimana Hinata tadi menghilang. Memasuki koridor lain.

_Si_Penulis_Puisi_

Di dalam kamar rawat Sakura…

Suasana canggung dan kaku memenuhi atmosfer di sana. Kehangatan satu-satunya terlihat dari si Ibu Haruno yang tersenyum bahagia. Dua remaja di sana saling pandang. Diam dan dalam. Seolah dengan tatapan, mereka bisa bicara lewat genjutsu.

Wajah Sakura yang sudah merah, tambah merah lagi. Ingin rasanya ia memisahkan pandangan matanya dengan Sasuke yang masih berdiri di depan pintu yang menutup. Tapi, tak bisa. Rasa rindu menguasai hatinya. Terlebih saat pemuda itu mendekat ke arahnya. Jantungnya terasa memompa darah dengan super cepat.

"Nak Sasuke, apa kabar?" Tanya si Ibu Haruno, ramah. Membuat pandangan Sasuke, mau tak mau terpisah dengan Sakura, dan membalas tatapan ramah si Ibu Haruno.

"Saya baik-baik saja, Tante. Terima kasih." Kata Sasuke, cukup datar. Ramah bukanlah sifatnya. Dan Sasuke tak kan bisa terbiasa ramah pada seseorang. Termasuk Sakura atau Hinata. Sasuke adalah pribadinya yang cuek dan datar. Selalu.

"Tante tinggal dulu ya. Ada urusan administrasi yang harus tante selesaikan. Kau bisa mengobrol dengan Sakura. Dia sudah baikan sekarang." Wanita itu masih ramah, lalu berjalan mendekati pintu. Dan keluar dari sana.

Sunyi. Diam.

Suasananya benar-benar kaku.

"Er…" gumam Sakura. Keduanya berpandangan lagi, lalu menunduk bersamaan.

Hening lagi beberapa menit. Sebelum akhirnya, Sasuke yang mulai bicara. Kekakuan yang semula melingkupi, mencair begitu saja saat mereka berdua tersenyum dan bicara.

Dari hal sepele, naik tingkat ke hal yang agak serius. Dan sampai saat Sakura bertanya dengan spontan mengenai puisi Amethyst yang baru saja ia baca. Mau tak mau, Sasuke menjawabnya juga.

_Si_Penulis_Puisi_

Gaara menunggu Naruto dengan tidak sabar. Sesekali dia melihat pintu ruangan Sakura yang di dalamnya masih ada Sasuke, Sakura, dan ibunya. Tak berpikir untuk beranjak, Gaara menyandarkan tubuh pada sandaran kursi.

15 menit kemudian, yang ditunggu datang. Sama seperti biasanya, wajah ceria yang terlihat bodoh itu berekspresi dengan bebas. Gaara termenung sejenak. Memandangi wajah bodoh itu. Wajah yang mampu membuat Hinata blushing dalam sekejap.

Naruto baru menyadari kehadiran Gaara di sana. Tatapan Gaara yang tajam, membuat Naruto bergidik sesaat. Walaupun begitu, Naruto tetap berusaha santai.

"H-hai Gaara, menjenguk Sakura-chan juga ya?" kata Naruto. Si pemilik nama Gaara, otomatis berdiri lalu bicara dengan nada ketus.

"Aku ingin bicara padamu."

"Eh, aku?" dengan lugunya, Naruto menunjuk hidungnya sendiri. Gaara harus sedikit bersabar dengan ini.

"Ikut aku." Gaara mulai berjalan, tapi terhenti ketika Naruto berteriak padanya, tidak terlalu keras sih.

"Aku mau njenguk Sakura-chan dulu." Gaara mendesah lelah. Kembali ia mendekat pada pemuda pirang itu. Menyeretnya untuk melihat dari jendela satu arah yang terpasang di pintu kamar Sakura.

"Kau lihat?" Gaara berdesis. Kesal. Naruto terdiam. Melihat tiga orang, bukan ia lebih memperhatikan dua orang yang saling pandang di sana. Perlahan, ia menunduk. Tapi, tersenyum.

"Aku memang melihatnya." Naruto mengangkat wajahnya. Memperlihatkan senyumannya pada Gaara. Mata hijau zamrud itu seakan tak percaya pada senyuman itu. Prediksinya, Naruto akan gusar dan menerobos masuk. Tapi, melihat senyuman yang ringan dan tulus itu, membuat Gaara harus berasumsi lain.

"Aku lihat. Tapi, tahukah kau, aku sudah mencoba untuk merelakannya. Usahaku sekarang hampir berhasil. Ada rencana untuk mengakhiri hubunganku dengan Sakura-chan. Karena aku mulai sadar. Rasa yang ia timbulkan dalam hatiku hanya sebagai sahabat. Aku sayang padanya hanya sebatas sahabat." Jelas Naruto.

"Sasuke dan Sakura adalah sahabatku. Dan aku ingin mereka menyatu lagi. Baguslah kalau mereka bisa bertemu disini" kata Naruto lagi. Kedua pemuda itu diam beberapa detik. Sampai akhirnya, Gaara bicara lagi.

"Sekarang, ikuti aku."

Keduanya lalu berjalan. Sampai mereka berhenti di atap gedung rumah sakit Konoha. Melepaskan semua udara bebas yang berhembus kencang. Keduanya sama-sama dihembus angin musim gugur yang hampir berganti dengan musim dingin. Beberapa selimut putih yang dijemur, melambai ringan mengikuti pergerakan angin.

Hawa dingin akibat angin di penghujung musim gugur ini, menghempas keduanya. Namun toh mereka tetap tak beranjak dari posisi mereka yang saling berhadapan. Menunggu hingga deru angin reda, Naruto berkata.

"Apa yang ingin kau bicarakan?"

"Kau." Jawab Gaara singkat. Naruto mengerutkan dahi, bingung.

"Maksudmu?"

"Diamlah dan dengar aku." Kata pemuda Sabaku itu lagi. Deru angin berhembus kembali, mengisi sunyi di antara mereka. Naruto diam, mencoba memasang pendengaran sebaik mungkin untuk mencerna kata-kata Gaara.

Pemuda berambut merah marun itu menghela nafas panjang sebelum bicara.

"Ini tentang seorang gadis yang menyukaimu. Tentang puisi yang selalu kau dapatkan di lokermu sepulang sekolah. Ini tentang Amethyst, tentang sahabat terbaikku. Tentang Hinata." Kata Gaara. Berharap Naruto akan segera mengerti dengan penjelasannya. Tapi, pemuda yang sekeliling matanya terdapat lingkaran hitam itu harus kecewa saat lawan bicaranya berkata.

"Eh? Maksudmu apa? Aku memang selalu mendapatkan puisi dari orang 'Amethyst' itu. Tapi, apa hubungnnya dengan Hinata?" Naruto menelengkan kepalanya ke kiri. Bingung. Sekali lagi, Gaara mengehela nafas lelah.

'Sepertinya aku harus bicara dari awal sampai akhir padanya.' Batin Gaara. Matanya menutup, lalu nyalang terbuka lagi.

"Kubilang diam, dan dengar." Gertaknya. Dengan ini, Gaara harus bicara lebih banyak. Sesuatu yang jarang ia lakukan. Karena Gaara memang tak suka itu.

Dan di atap gedung rumah sakit itu, Gaara berkata jujur. Menceritakan semuanya pada si pirang bodoh yang disukai sahabatnya. Semuanya.

_Si_Penulis_Puisi_

Sakura menahan nafas. Penuturan dari Sasuke tadi sedikit membuatnya syok. Ditatapnya pemuda yang selalu irit bicara itu, kini sedang bercerita. Cerita tentang semua yang ada di balik selembar kertas puisi amethyst yang baru ia baca tadi.

"Ja-jadi,… Hinata-" Sakura tergagap. Matanya tampak berair.

"Dia menyukai si baka-dobe itu. Hh, kadang, rasa sukanya membuatku ingin memukul baka dobe yang terlalu bodoh itu." Sakura menunduk, memegang jangtungnya yang masih normal.

"Hinata menyukai Naruto, tapi kenapa ia tak mencintai dirinya sendiri? Kenapa ia membiarkan jantungnya seperti itu?" isak gadis bermata emerald itu pelan. Sasuke diam. Tak tahu harus menjawab apa. Ia juga tak begitu tahu tentang penyakit yang diderita oleh gadis yang belakangan ini selalu membantunya menemukan solusi.

"Hiks, hiks. Naruto bodoh! Naruto no baka!" Sakura bergetar. Giginya gemeletuk menahan emosi.

"Sakura…" Sasuke memanggil, lembut. Gadis berambut pink itu mendongak. Menatap Sasuke nanar dengan kedua matanya yang berair.

"Aku juga belajar dari gadis itu, untuk tidak menjadi pengecut. Walaupun aku rasa, ia sendiri begitu." Sasuke tersenyum tipis. Memorinya bersama Hinata saat dirinya dikuatkan oleh gadis itu, muncul.

"Maksudmu Sasuke-kun?" Tanya Sakura heran. Sasuke menghela nafas. Mempersiapkan diri dengan segala reaksi yang akan ia terima.

"Aku masih jatuh cinta padamu." Lima kata pendek yang diucapkan Sasuke dengan cepat tanpa jeda, membuat Sakura semakin heran, tapi sekaligus bahagia. Dilihatnya, kedua pipi Sasuke yang merona saat memandangnya. Sakura membelalak tak percaya.

"S-sa-sasuke-kun…, kau, be-benar?" suara Sakura tergagap. Lima kata cepat tadi terus terngiang di telinganya. Jelas dan tak perlu penjabaran lagi.

Detik kemudian, Sakura menghambur ke pelukan Sasuke. Menangis bahagia di bahu pemuda yang kini kembali untuknya.

"Arigato Sasuke-kun… Arigato."

_Si_Penulis_Puisi_

Pintu kaca di lobi rumah sakit terbuka. Mempersilahkan serombongan orang-orang dari luar, masuk ke dalam bangunannya. Rombongan itu lalu berpencar dengan urusan mereka masing-masing. Termasuk seorang gadis klan Hyuuga yang menenteng satu kantong plastik putih berisi roti dan dua kaleng minuman.

Gadis yang hari itu membiarkan rambutnya tergerai bebas dengan satu jepitan cherry putih di samping poni kanannya, melangkah pelan. Di depan ruangan lift, gadis bernama Hinata itu memencet satu tombol, menunggu sebentar, lalu masuk ke dalam lift yang terbuka. Menyerahkan dirinya bersama dua orang lainnya untuk digerakkan tenaga listrik untuk naik ke atas. Ke lantai yang dituju.

TING

Hinata keluar. Menjejakkan kakinya di lantai tiga rumah sakit. Lalu kemabli menyusuri koridor lebar menuju satu kamar rawat. Kamar sakura. Keluar dari satu tikungan, Hinata terpaku di tempat.

Kedua matanya membelalak lebar saat dia melihat sahabatnya duduk tenang di samping pemuda pujaanya yang berdiri di depan pintu. Digeleng-gelengkan kepalanya cepat. Menghela nafas untuk persiapan diri.

TAP TAP TAP

Kedua kaki beralaskan sepatu kets biru itu bergerak lagi. Menapak perlahan dengan kepala yang menunduk. Seiring berkurangnya jarak antara dirinya dan kedua pemuda itu, terlebih Naruto, jantungnya berdebar tak keruan. Wajahnya semakin memerah.

Gerak langkah Hinata yang pelan, membuat Gaara mendongak. Melihat sahabat yang ia cintai, mendekat padanya.

"Kau lumayan lama, Hinata." Suara Gaara yang datar, reflek membuat Naruto menoleh pada arah suara Gaara. Memandang satu sosok gadis yang menunduk, menyembunyikan senyumnya yang merona malu-malu.

"G-gomen, Gaara-kun." Gadis itu tetap diam di tempat. Berdiri dengan jarak kurang lebih dua meter dari si lawan bicara.

"Jangan hanya diam di situ." Kata Gaara lagi.

Hinata mendongak sekilas. Lalu menunduk lagi. Dihembuskannya nafas panjang satu kali. Untuk menguatkan dirinya sendiri. Perlahan, kedua kakinya bergerak teratur namun ragu. Berharap mata biru Naruto tak menatapnya.

Sayang, Naruto terus memandangnya. Terus sampai Hinata duduk di samping Gaara.

"Hai, Hinata." Sapa Naruto ramah, senyum.

Hati Hinata semakin sesak, jantungnya semakin keras berdebar. Diangkatnya wajah yang merona itu. Hinata berlaku sopan dengan menjawab sapaan Naruto sambil menatap mata biru itu. Walau cuma sekilas.

"H-hai, N-naruto-kun."

Sekarang giliran Gaara yang menunduk. Wajahnya terlihat lebih muram dari biasanya. Dibukanya minuman kaleng yang telah Hinata berikan padanya beberapa menit lalu. Menimbulkan suara kecil a la tutup kaleng soda yang dibuka.

Gaara tak berniat meminumnya. Hanya memandang cairan yang ada dalam kaleng lewat lubang yang ia buka tadi.

Hening beberapa saat.

Naruto yang memandang terus ke arah Hinata yang menunduk di samping Gaara yang masih menggenggam kaleng minumannya. Sampai akhirnya, pemuda Sabaku itu angkat bicara.

"Kurasa, aku harus pergi. Aku ada janji dengan seseorang."

Meskipun dengan keras Hinata berusaha untuk ikut dan menghentikan langkahnya, Gaara tetap berjalan. Sendiri. Tak memberi ijin pada sang sahabat untuk ikut dengannya.

Gaara hanya butuh waktu untuk dirinya. Menguasai waktunya untuk ia sendiri. Ia sangat butuh itu. Butuh sekali.

Sepuluh menit kepergian Gaara, suasana yang melingkupi Naruto dan Hinata masih sama. Canggung dan hening.

_Si_Penulis_Puisi_

Gaara melangkah di trotoar jalan. Mengingkari perkataanya pada Hinata beberapa menit yang lalu. Dia tidak punya janji dengan siapapun. Tapi dia punya janji dengan dirinya sendiri.

Sebuah janji yang ia ucapkan dalam hati. Sebuah janji yang telah ada saat pertama ia mengenal Hinata Hyuuga. Janji yang sampai sekarang masih dalam proses.

Janji Gaara adalah

'Hinataku harus bahagia' matanya terpejam dua detik. Mendalami setiap kata yang ia ucapkan dalam hati.

_Si_Penulis_Puisi_

_Disini_

_Aku mengalah pada hatimu_

_Menyadari bahwa kau_

_Tak akan pernah menoleh padaku_

_Tapi biarlah_

_Setidaknya aku melakukan sesuatu_

_Atau apapun_

_Untuk membuatmu bahagia_

_Dan hatiku_

_Akan selalu menyukaimu_

_Si_Penulis_Puisi_

_TBC_

**Argh. Kapan ini akan berakhir…?-plak-**

**Kesian Gaara, kesian kesian kesian. Eh, kan ada Hanabi, jodohin nggak yah? Hahaha.**

**Konfliknya yang utama udah muncul lagi. Akhirnya, si baka Naruto tahu juga amethyst itu siapa. Kalo udah nyampe sini, rasanya gimanaaaa gitu. Hayay.**

**Jangan lupa, di review yah. Karena review anda memberi semangat ke fui.**

**Terima kasih, Flame masih diterima dengan senang hati… ^ _ ^**

**Balesan review =**

**Biggrita: hebatTTT, anda sudah bisa membuat jantung saya deg2n tapi langsung longsor. Hahahaha, makasih yaw.**

**Lite-chan : mksih, ni dah update. Hehehe**

**R.A.B : hahaha, kalo misstypo., entah napa, gag bisa ilang dari dulu. Huhuhu**

**Zephyr: tapi, itachinya ntar gag nongol lg kok. Hehehe**

**Ishikawa shatomi : hahaha, yap yap yap.**

**Kikuchi lawliet. Hahaha, tp gag usah dipanggil san, fui aja. Atau fui chan hehehe**

**Pinq aika clover : wokeh…**

**Hinata audina : maksih yaw.**

**Eh ni buat viyuki-chan, maaf kemaren gag bales : fesbukku alifanis fui**

**Salam **

**NaruHina Lovers**


	10. Chapter 10

** Nyaha… fui bener-bener super duper telat update….. silahkan kalo para reader pengen ngemplang fui. Fui ikhlas kok-nyiapin tameng- hehehehe**

** Alasan kali ini adalah… jeng jeng jeng…**

** Fui SAKIT. Salahkan si nyamuk aedes aegipty yang ngebuat fui harus mendekam di kamar putih dengan bau yang tidak enak karena penuh dengan obat-obatan selama beberapa minggu. Hingga fui gag bisa nyentuh pekerjaan or kewajiban fui sebagai author gaje yang masih punya utang fanfict. Hiks T_T**

** Sekali lagi, maafkan Fui minna-sama…-ojigi-**

** Daaaaan, yang memperparahnya adalah… jeng jeng… data-data fanfict fui ILANG! Oh my~ hiks hiks hiks…**

** Jadi, Fui untuk kesekian kalinya, memohon maaf yang sebesar-besarnya bila mengecewakan para reader atas keterlambatan update fict ini.**

** Yoish… Fui will present…**

** Disclaimer: Masashi Kishimoto**

** Warning : AU, little OOC, Typo-udah tau penyakit fui yang ini kan?-, gaje, romance/friendship yang rada angsty…**

** This is my story… enjoy~**

**Si Penulis Puisi**

_Hening beberapa saat._

_Naruto yang memandang terus ke arah Hinata yang menunduk di samping Gaara yang masih menggenggam kaleng minumannya. Sampai akhirnya, pemuda Sabaku itu angkat bicara._

"_Kurasa, aku harus pergi. Aku ada janji dengan seseorang."_

_Meskipun dengan keras Hinata berusaha untuk ikut dan menghentikan langkahnya, Gaara tetap berjalan. Sendiri. Tak memberi ijin pada sang sahabat untuk ikut dengannya._

_Gaara hanya butuh waktu untuk dirinya. Menguasai waktunya untuk ia sendiri. Ia sangat butuh itu. Butuh sekali._

_Sepuluh menit kepergian Gaara, suasana yang melingkupi Naruto dan Hinata masih sama. Canggung dan hening._

**Si Penulis Puisi**

**CHAPTER 10**

Hinata menunduk. Memenuhi kepalanya dengan segala rutinitas rumah sakit yang masih aktif. Apapun yang bisa ia pikirkan selain pemuda yang ada di sampingnya kini.

Hinata mencoba bersenandung kecil. Ia tutup matanya, rileks. Dan mulai bernyanyi

"_Maldo eopsi sarangeul alge hago_

_Maldo eopsi sarangeul naege jugo_

_Sumgyeol hanajocha neol damge haenotgo_

_Iroeke domanganigga…_"

Naruto yang tepat duduk di sampingnya, terdiam kaku. Pesona yang di tawarkan Hinata dan suaranya, benar-benar merasuk ke dalam hatinya. Secara pelan. Secara lembut.

"_Maldo eopsi sarangi nareul ddoena_

_Maldo eopsi sarangi nareul beoryeo_

_Museunmaleul halji damun ibi_

_Honjaseo nollangeot gata…_" hinata masih bernyanyi pelan. Suaranya mengalun lembut dengan kedua bola bulannya yang tertutup.

Di sampingnya, pemuda yang masih menatap Hinata dengan semua rasa terpananya, mulai tersenyum.

Hinata, gadis yang pernah sekilas menjadi Dewi Venus baginya di atap gedung sekolah. Hinata, gadis yang mengajari hatinya untuk tabah. Hinata, gadis yang membuatnya mengerti tentang keberadaan awan di tengah bentangan langit alam semesta.

Dan Hinata, gadis yang kini entah kenapa membuat Naruto takut bila tak bisa melihatnya lagi. Lewat suara lembutnya, gadis itu berhasil membuat hati Naruto berdesir pelan sampai terasa nyeri. Suatu nyeri yang membuatnya candu untuk selalu merasakannya lagi. Nyeri yang bahkan tak pernah ia dapatkan saat bersama Sakura.

"_Maldo eopsi waseo…"_ Hinata mengakhiri nyanyiannya. Kedua sudut bibirnya melengkung. Membentuk satu senyuman menawan yang terlihat seperti malaikat tanpa sayap.

"Woa… suaramu keren, indah banget." Puji Naruto, mengacungkan dua jempolnya ke arah Hinata. Yang dipuji, menunduk, menyembunyikan rona yang mulai menjalar di pipinya.

"A-arigato…"

Diam lagi. Dua orang itu memilih untuk menikmati hening.

12 menit kemudian, Hinata merasa aneh. Jantung yang memompa darahnya dengan kencang, mendadak berhenti sekilas, sebelum berdetak lagi dengan lebih cepat dan liar. Rasanya sesak.

Refleks, Hinata memegang dada kirinya sendiri. Satu tangan yang bebas, mencari pegangan. Naruto yang melihat itu, langsung panik.

"Hinata? Hinata, hei, kau kenapa? Hinata?"

Pik

'Dia sakit. Jantungnya lemah… tapi ia tetap mencintaimu.' Suara Gaara terngiang lagi di telinga Naruto. Ingatan tadi membuat Naruto sigap. Disandarkannya Hinata ke dalam dadanya. Lalu mencoba meredakan sakit Hinata dengan pelukan lembut.

"Hinata, hei…"

"O-obatku, a-aku…" tangan Hinata yang kanan, gemetar saat merogoh saku jaketnya. Mengeluarkan satu botol penuh butir tablet. Hampir saja botol itu jatuh jika saja Naruto tak segera menangkapnya.

Naruto segera mengambil dua butir seperti petunjuk Hinata, lalu menyodorkannya ke mulut gadis itu. Hinata tanpa basa-basi lagi, segera menelannya tanpa air. Sedikit seret memang saat tablet-tablet itu melewati tenggorokannya. Apalagi dengan rasanya yang jauh dari kata manis. Namun, walau begitu, Hinata tetap menelannya.

Naruto masih menjadi sandaran Hinata yang lemah. Dirangkulnya gadis itu, memberi hangat yang ia salurkan dari tubuhnya sendiri.

Seharusnya, setelah Hinata menelan pilnya, jantungnya akan berangsur membaik. Tapi, nyatanya sekarang tidak begitu. Hinata pingsan, menelusupkan wajahnya ke dalam dada Naruto yang panik lagi. Naruto yang bingung, mengguncang-guncang Hinata pelan sambil terus memanggil namanya. Berharap, Hinata segera sadar.

Tapi, Tuhan tak mengabulkan harapan Naruto. Dalam kepanikannya, Naruto segera mencari-cari ponsel Hinata. Mencari kontak ayah gadis tersebut, lalu menghubunginya.

"Halo, Hinata?"

"Selamat siang Tuan, maaf…" Naruto bilang. Mendengar suara lelaki yang menghubunginya lewat ponsel putrinya, sang ayah berubah garang. Naruto harus ekstra hati-hati dan sabar untuk menjelaskan kejadian sebenarnya. Dari awal sampai akhir.

"Apa? Pingsan?"

"Y-ya Tuan. Sekarang Hinata aman bersama saya."

"Kau dimana? Hah?"

"S-saya, di Rumah Sakit Umum K-Konoha, Tuan…"

Tut Tut tut…

Sambungan terputus. Ayah Hinata yang memutuskannya. Sekarang, Naruto hanya perlu mencari dokter atau suster untuk membantunya menempatkan Hinata di salah satu kamar disana.

_Si_Penulis_Puisi_

Hempasan salju bulan November awal mulai turun. Mengetuk-ketuk jendela kaca berbingkai kayu sugi hutan. Angin yang bergerak tak beraturan, semakin menerbangkan butiran-butiran salju kecil yang turun dari langit.

Dingin.

Setidaknya itulah yang dirasakan Naruto sekarang. Di dalam ruangan simetris putih bersama dengan seorang gadis yang terbaring pingsan di atas ranjang. Naruto yang masih memandangi luar, berbalik. Mendekat pada Hinata yang tangan kanannya diinfus.

_Sunao ni narereba kono kiri ga hareru_

_To kokoro ni negai sou sakenderu…_

Ponsel Hinata berbunyi. Benda persegi panjang bercover putih yang diletakkan di atas meja, tetap berdering. Tanpa lama lagi, Naruto mengangkatnya. Nama Sasuke tertera disana.

"Yo, teme?" Naruto mengawali. Didengarnya reaksi kaget di seberang telepon.

"Hei, dobe, mana Hinata?" Sasuke membentak. Agak heran juga kenapa bukan si pemilik yang mengangkat panggilannya. Malah Naruto.

"Kau Teme! Dia aman bersamaku. Dia tadi pingsan saat kami menunggumu di luar kamar Sakura. Jadi, aku bawa saja dia ke kamar lain."

"Dia dimana sekarang?" Sasuke bertanya lagi.

"Lantai yang sama dengan Sakura. Ruang Matahari nomor 28."

Tut tut tut…

Hubungan telepon diputus Sasuke.

"Sial, selalu di OFF dulu! Tadi Ayah Hinata, sekarang Sasuke-teme, ah!"

Naruto menggerutu sendiri. Ditariknya satu kursi untuk mendekat ke ranjang Hinata. Ponsel putihnya masih ada dalam genggaman Naruto. Benda persegi panjang itu, ia putar-putar dalam diam.

Ada suatu hasrat yang muncul dalam diri Naruto untuk mengutak-atik ponsel yang bukan miliknya itu. Dengan ragu-ragu, pemuda yang punya mata sebening langit itu pun mulai membuka-buka hand phone Hinata.

Pertama, image. Ada beberapa foto Hinata yang sedang tersenyum bersama seorang gadis kecil yang diasumsikan Naruto sebagai adiknya. Lalu seorang pria paruh baya yang berwajah kokoh. Di nama tag image itu, tertera: Tou-chan.

Naruto tersenyum geli saat melihat Neji yang terpaksa berwajah gembira. Secara, ekspresinya kan datar nan dingin, dan di foto itu, wajahnya terlihat aneh saat tersenyum secara tidak indah.

Merasa ada beberapa langkah yang mendekat dengan tergesa-gesa, Naruto menghentikan kegiatannya. Ponsel Hinata, ia kunci seperti semula, lalu ia letakkan kembali ke meja sebelah ranjang Hinata.

Asumsi Naruto benar. Selang beberapa detik, dua orang lelaki berbeda usia, masuk ke dalam ruangan dengan terburu-buru. Dua Hyuuga yang punya mata putih yang kokoh.

"Hinata-chan…" yang bicara Neji. Pria yang bertugas menjadi ayah, tak berkata apapun. Dia langsung menghambur kepada putrinya begitu pintu dibuka. Otomatis, Naruto yang semula duduk, langsung berdiri kikuk.

Naruto yang merasa dicuekin, garuk-garuk hidung.

"Er, Hinata Cuma pingsan pas tadi di lorong lantai tiga. Ponselnya ada disana." Naruto berkata se-relaks mungkin. Satu telunjuknya mengarah ke meja di samping ranjang Hinata.

Dua lelaki Hyuuga itu meliriknya sekilas. Lalu kembali memandang Hinata. Neji kemudian mendekat ke meja. Mengambil ponsel adiknya, lalu memasukkannya ke dalam saku celananya.

"K-kalau begitu, er~ saya permisi dulu. Selamat siang." Naruto bilang lagi, bersiap beranjak pergi.

Tapi, belum sempat Naruto menyentuh pintu, Hyuuga tertua disana angkat bicara.

"Hei, nak. Siapa namamu?" entah kenapa, cowok blonde itu merasa bahwa dirinyalah yang dipanggil. Seketika itu, Naruto menghentikan langkahnya. Berdiri tegak dan berbalik lagi untuk bertindak sopan kepada si pemanggil.

"S-saya, Naruto Uzumaki, Tuan."

"Hm, terima kasih."

Dan saat itu juga, Naruto merasa berdesir bahagia. Tatapan tulus yang ia dapatkan sekilas dari dua mata putih Hyuuga Hiashi, membuatnya merasa berharga. Sekilas saja, karena tatapan itu kembali tertuju pada putrinya. Walaupun begitu, Naruto merasa bahagia.

"S-sama-sama, Tuan."

"Neji, panggil dokter Tsunade. Kebetulan dia bekerja disini." Kata Hiashi lagi. Anak tertuanya itu menurut, menjawab perintah ayahnya, lalu beranjak keluar.

Naruto yang masih terdiam, sadar, lalu gugup sendiri. Buru-buru dia keluar ruangan. Mendahului Neji yang berjalan tenang di belakangnya.

Kakak Hinata itu hanya bisa geleng-geleng kepala melihat tingkah laku Naruto yang ketakutan, gugup, tapi bahagia.

"Dasar aneh."

_Si_Penulis_Puisi_

_Cinta yang dulu_

_Di tutup rimbunnya salju musim dingin_

_Terbit perlahan_

_Terkait dengan rasa getaran_

_Yang merambat di hati sang Mentari_

_Mulai detik itu_

_Cinta yang bukan cinta_

_Luntur_

_Dan berganti_

_Dengan…_

_Cinta yang benar Cinta_

_Si_Penulis_Puisi_

Naruto melangkah mantap. Menuju Ruang Bougenfil kamar nomor 15. kamar Sakura. Ada satu niat yang ingin ia lakukan sekarang. Saat ia mulai sadar. Sangat sadar.

Di depan pintu kamar Sakura, dua mata biru milik Naruto melihat Sasuke yang duduk tenang di kursi panjang. Dipercepatnya laju langkahnya, mendekat pada Sasuke.

"Woy, Sas!" Naruto teriak, sempat mendapat beberapa pandangan tajam dari beberapa orang di sekitar mereka. Pemilik mata onyx kelam itu mendelikkan matanya sebentar pada Naruto. Lalu mendongak.

"Apa?"

"Ikut aku!" dengan cepat, Naruto menyambar tangan sahabat lamanya itu. Menyeretnya masuk kembali ke dalam ruangan Sakura.

"Lepasin gak? Aku bisa jalan sendiri!" Sasuke mendengus, menepis genggaman tangan Naruto di lengannya.

Akhirnya, setelah sejenak saling tatap tajam, mereka berdua masuk ke ruangan itu. Naruto yang berjalan di depan.

"Permisi…" sapa Naruto sopan. Dua orang di dalam ruangan, menatap pintu dan pergerakannya.

"Naruto-kun… Sasuke-kun…" lirih Sakura. Kedua matanya memandang heran. Si ibu yang cepat tanggap, mempersilahkan dua pemuda itu untuk menjenguk anaknya kembali.

"Kebetulan kalian belum pulang. Tante mau ke rumah sebentar. Ngambil baju buat Sakura pulang nanti. Tante minta tolong, titip Sakura sebentar ya…" kata Ibu Haruno, ramah.

"Ibu, aku kan bukan anak kecil~" Sakura merengut malu.

"Oke Tante." Dan di lain pihak, Naruto mengiyakan permintaan sederhana Ibu Haruno yang baik hati. Sedangkan Sasuke hanya mengangguk kecil sebagai tanda ia bersedia.

Di dalam ruangan. Dengan hanya satu perempuan yang ada di antara dua pemuda. Saling diam dan tak berniat untuk membuka pembicaraan terlebih dahulu. Sasuke terlalu malas bicara. Naruto belum siap bicara. Dan Sakura, takut bicara.

Bagaimana Sakura tak takut? Di dalam ruangan yang sama dan di waktu yang sama, dia berhadapan dengan dua pemuda yang sama-sama berpengaruh dalam hidupnya.

Naruto, sahabat baik yang menjadi pacar namun tak ia anggap sebagai pacar.

Sasuke, pemuda yang ia cintai, mantan kekasihnya yang beberapa jam lalu mengajaknya untuk kembali.

Lalu? Dia harus memilih siapa?

Jujur, dia sangat mencintai Sasuke. Tapi bagaimana dengan Naruto nanti?

"Sakura-chan, kita putus yuk…" satu kalimat ringan diucapkan Naruto dengan tanpa dosa.

Dua orang lainnya tentu saja kaget mendengarnya. Sasuke dan Sakura menoleh bersamaan ke arah Naruto yang masih nyengir.

"Hehehe. Aku sadar, aku Cuma sayang Sakura-chan sebagai sohib aja. Lagian, aku juga tahu kalau Sakura-chan dan si Teme ini masih saling suka." SasuSaku makin melongo.

"Kamu kamu ini kan sahabat aku, aku sayang sama kalian. Dan aku mau kalian juga sayang-sayangan lagi kayak dulu, hehehe…" lanjut Naruto enteng, kedua tangan berada di belakang kepala.

BLETAK!

"Adaw, sakit Teme!" satu benjolan kecil mencuat di kepala Naruto. Jitakan dari Sasuke tadi lumayan keras. Reflek, kedua tangan pemuda blonde itu mengelus-elus kepalanya yang benjol sendiri.

"Dasar baka!" Sasuke berbalik, mau pergi. Bila dilihat wajahnya dari dekat, kita mungkin bisa melihat rona merah tipis yang semakin kentara di wajah putihnya. Rona merah yang juga ada di wajah Sakura.

Disebut seperti itu, Naruto malah tertawa. Ditariknya bahu Sasuke dari belakang, membuat pemuda itu hampir kehilangan keseimbangan dan jatuh, bila saja Naruto tidak segera menjatuhkannya di kursi di samping ranjang Sakura.

SasuSaku saling pandang, lalu cepat beralih ke arah lain. Saling membelakangi. Tak mau atau malu karena rona merah itu semakin dan semakin menguar di wajah keduanya.

Melihat itu, Naruto kembali tertawa.

"Hahaha, kalian ini… malu-malu kucing! Wahaha!" tawa Naruto membahana. Semakin membuat keduanya salting sendiri.

"Diam BAKA!" Sasuke mendesis. Perlahan, Naruto menghentikan tawanya. Memandang dua sohibnya yang masih saling membelakangi. Pemuda Uzumaki itu mendekat ke arah mereka, duduk di antara mereka berdua, lalu bilang,

"Ayolah, aku mau lihat kalian jadian lagi. Oke?" naruto menggenggam tangan kiri Sakura dan tangan kanan Sasuke.

"Apaan sih!" tapi, Sasuke menepisnya.

"K-kau yakin, Naruto-kun?" lirih Sakura, kedua emeraldnya menatap Naruto tak enak, tapi ada kebahagiaan dan curahan terima kasih di sana. Naruto hanya menjawabnya dengan anggukan kepala mantap sambil tersenyum.

Tangan Naruto yang bebas, menarik tangan kanan Sasuke lagi. Tentu saja pemuda onyx itu berontak. Tapi terpaksa kalah dengan Naruto saat kedua mata hitamnya tak sengaja bertemu dengan dua mata hijau yang meneduh milik Sakura.

"Nah, sini. Kalian tuh bagusnya jadian lagi. Aku sayang kalian, sohib-sohibku. Jangan khawatir ama aku. Aku udah punya sesuatu hal yang menakjubkan untuk diriku sendiri. Hehehe" Naruto bilang sambil sesekali membiarkan bayangan-bayangan Hinata yang tersenyum melintasi memorinya.

Aksi Naruto berikutnya adalah, menyatukan dua tangan itu. Menumpuknya menjadi satu genggaman. Kedua pemilik tangan, hanya bisa menatap tangan mereka yang perlahan ditautkan Naruto menjadi satu. Lalu, saat tangan berkulit tan milik Naruto menjauh, keduanya saling tatap. Lama. Senyum bahagia tercipta di wajah mereka, err, walaupun si Sasuke hanya bisa tersenyum tipis.

Tiba-tiba, Sakura menoleh pada Naruto yang masih ada didekatnya.

"Dan ini, sebagai tanda terimakasihku, dan tanda kalau kita sohib'an lagi."

CUP

Sakura bilang, lalu dengan cepat mengecup pipi Naruto, ringan. Yang dikecup, reflek bengong, memegang pipinya yang menghangat. Sasuke mendelik tak suka. Dibuanganya pandangannya ke arah lain.

"Hehehehe, si Teme cemburu nih ye…? Ahahaha, sini sini, biar aku kecup." Naruto nyengir, melepas tubuhnya dari asal duduknya dan mendekati Sasuke. Mencoba melakukan hal yang sama pada Sasuke, hal yang sama yang Sakura lakukan padanya tadi.

"Najis!" Sasuke cepat beralih ke samping. Pergerakannya diikuti Naruto dengan riang. Seolah menganggap ini awal persahabatan kecil mereka lagi.

Dengan saling meledek. Saling bermain. Dan tertawa bersama.

Dan akhirnya, dua pemuda itu kejar-kejaran lucu di dalam ruangan Sakura, dengan ditingkahi derai tawa Sakura yang tak kuasa melihat mantan come back to be pacar dan pacar back to sobatnya itu melakukan hal seperti anak kecil.

Tampaknya, mereka bertiga sudah benar-benar kembali.

_Si_Penulis_Puisi_

_Saat tak ada lagi peluh kesedihan_

_Dan sekat penghalang_

_Tlah sirna di antara ikatan ini_

_Ikatan persahabatan_

_Yang pernah ternoda oleh cinta_

_Kembali terang dan bersih_

_Karena saling merelakan dan berusaha_

_Memahami hati masing-masing_

_Dan kini…_

_Biarlah mereka kembali bersama_

_Dengan tawa lepas_

_Seperti yang dulu…_

_Si_Penulis_Puisi_

"Tuan Hiashi, saya punya kabar bagus untuk anda." Seorang dokter cantik yang baru memeriksa Hinata, melepas stetoskopnya, lalu perlahan mendekati Hiashi.

Pria paruh baya itu menoleh sedikit, namun tetap diam.

"Jantung putri anda sudah stabil sekarang." Si dokter bernama Tsunade itu melanjutkan ucapannya.

"Hanya itu?" Hiashi menyela. Di dalam ruangan hanya ada tiga orang yang masih sadar. Neji, , dan Hiashi.

Putra sulung Hiashi itu duduk di samping ranjang adiknya. Diam dan menunggu ayahnya selesai dengan urusannya.

menggeleng. Wanita cantik itu tersenyum tenang dan bersiap untuk berkata lagi.

"Tidak Tuan, ada satu berita lagi…" dan saat tutur kata si dokter cantik itu mengalir, Hiashi tak bisa menyembunyikan rasa senangnya. Matanya terlihat sangat bahagia. Berbinar cerah, dan terus seperti itu sampai sang dokter berhenti bicara.

"Terima kasih dokter, terima kasih…"

_Si_Penulis_Puisi_

**Hhohhoo… alurnya kecepeten nggak…?**

**Maaf yah~ojigi~**

**Kritik dsan saran masih dibutuhkan, so, yang mau nge-flame, gag usah malu-malu, oke? Hahahaha**

**Yang mau ripiu juga gag usah malu-malu yaw….**

**RIVIEW…**

**Salam **

**NaruHina Lovers**

**Balesan review =**

**Crunk riela chan = maaf cz baru bias apdet, silahkn enjoy yah…**

**Felice a.k.a fian = hmmmm, makasih yaw. Ni baru apdet, sorrryyyyy**

**Sayaka dini chan = reaksinya ada di chap ini. Baca n ripiu lagi yah…**

**RAB = wahahaha, iya iya. Maaf telat update**

**Vecalen 20= jadinya ada di chap ini. Baca yaw, jangan lupa buat ninggalin ripiu, hehehe**

**zephyrAmfoter= jyah… ntar gag sesuai jalan cerita malahan. Hehehe. Maaf baru apdet…**

**Briggitta= makasiiiihhhhh**

**Doblang = wokeeeeeh**

**Hyuunami kazega magrita chan = busyeeeet, panjang bener namanya…. Hahahaha. Maaf yaw, fui khilaf deh. **

**Yuri ohara = nyahahaha, makasih**

**Reno = naruto mau di bunuh? Wahahaha, awas, ada mbak Hinata yang siap jyuuken kamu…**

**Haruno aoi = he'em, lam kenal jugaaa….. makasih yaw dah mampir**

**Hinata audina = wew, aku jadi maluuuuu, hahahaha. Makasih bget yaw.**

**I'm ichiruku lovers = karena aku suka ngutak atik pairing. Hahahaha. Penyakit Hinata kan udah jelas, kalau dia punya sakit jantung? Ya kan? **

**Ki-chan = oke, ni apdetannya**

**Kimochi no hyuuki chan = makasih yaw. Oke oke.**

**Sayurii dei-chan = Gaara ama HAnabi. Hahaha, lucu kan?**

**Dwi93jun takahashi chan = wew, aku salut ama namamu, artinya apa tuh? Oke…**


	11. Chapter 11

**Nyahoooo, fui update lagiii. Masih lama yah? Sorry ya. Minggu-minggu kemarin ada ulangan semester, jadi, fui sibuk belajar.**

**Selaen itu, fui ketiban jabatan di redaksi majalah skolah buat jadi illustrator dan creator. Hayeh, kok kesannya fui malah selalu cerita alasan fui lambat update ya? Um… Maaf. Gomen adios… afwan afwan.**

**Ngemeng-ngemeng, fict ini mau fui tamatin lho-yaelah, semua crita juga ada tamatnye- hehehe. Maksudnya, tinggal beberapa chap lagi, nih fict bakalan tamat. Wokweeeeh, silahkan readers, langsung baca aja…**

**Reader-sama, Fui will present…**

**Disclaimer = **empu **masashi **gandring** kishimoto**

**Warning = little OOC, AU, rada gaje, berteman akrab dengan typo-sorryyyy, hiks- fict bergenre romance/friendship yang sedikit angsty. Yah, pko'e seperti biasa lah.**

**This is my story… enjoy~**

**Si Penulis Puisi**

"_Jantung putri anda sudah stabil sekarang." Si dokter bernama Tsunade itu melanjutkan ucapannya._

"_Hanya itu?" Hiashi menyela. Di dalam ruangan hanya ada tiga orang yang masih sadar. Neji, , dan Hiashi._

_Putra sulung Hiashi itu duduk di samping ranjang adiknya. Diam dan menunggu ayahnya selesai dengan urusannya._

_ menggeleng. Wanita cantik itu tersenyum tenang dan bersiap untuk berkata lagi._

"_Tidak Tuan, ada satu berita lagi…" dan saat tutur kata si dokter cantik itu mengalir, Hiashi tak bisa menyembunyikan rasa senangnya. Matanya terlihat sangat bahagia. Berbinar cerah, dan terus seperti itu sampai sang dokter berhenti bicara._

"_Terima kasih dokter, terima kasih…"_

**Si Penulis Puisi**

**CHAPTER 11**

Hari Senin. Cuaca sedang tak bersahabat dengan kehidupan di Konoha Senior High school. Dingin menggigit. Tugas berhamburan. Hawa salju dingin, menerpa semua tubuh.

Pulang adalah hal terindah yang terpikirkan di benak masing-masing siswa Konoha Senior High School yang sudah mengkerut wajahnya. Beberapa dentang lonceng nyaring dari speaker ruangan, akan menjadi angin surga yang berhembus ke telinga-telinga siswa-siswa yang sudah terlalu lelah mendengar ceramah pengajar mereka.

Hal itu pula yang dirasakan Gaara. Namun bukan rasa lelah atau rindu rumah yang membuatnya seperti itu. Ingatannya tak konsen pada guru yang sedang bertugas. Ingatannya terus berputar pada suara Hanabi yang meneleponnya tadi malam.

_FLASHBACK ON_

"Gaara, ada telepon untukmu." Teriakan si kakak sulung, Temari, membuat Gaara menghentikan kegiatan belajarnya di kamar.

"Dari siapa?"

"Dari keluarga Hyuuga…" mendengar nama marga sahabat baiknya itu disebut, Gaara langsung cabut keluar kamar. Meraih gagang telepon dari Temari.

"Moshi~"

"Kak Gaara, aku Hanabi." Kedua mata Gaara yang sempat berbinar tatkala membayangkan bahwa Hyuuga diseberang adalah Hinata, kini meredup lagi.

"Hanabi? Ada apa?"

Suara diseberang tampak menghela nafas sebelum melanjutkan perkataannya.

"Ano' Hinata nee-chan, tadi pingsan di rumah sakit."

Dan bisa kita semua bayangkan bagaimana respon Gaara saat menerima kabar itu. Hanabi yang memang tak begitu dekat dengan Gaara, sampai terheran-heran dengan respon Gaara yang otomatis langsung merasa siaga 2 itu. Karena apa lagi kalau bukan karena Hinata.

Hanabi, sebagai adik dari teman kakaknya yang ia sukai, berusaha untuk menjadi lembut dan nyantai saat bercerita tentang kakaknya dan kejadian pingsan itu. Walaupun pada kenyataannya, gadis baru gede itu merona merah sambil terus menahan nafas saat mendengar teman kakaknya itu bicara.

Oh, aku jatuh cinta… oh aku tak berdaya… mungkin itulah lagu wajib Hanabi saat ini.

Tapi… yang jadi persoalan sekarang adalah Hinata, bukan Hanabi.

"Terimakasih Hanabi, besok aku akan kesana."

Tut tut tut…

Belum sempat Hanabi mengucapkan salam, telepon telah terputus. Gaara yang buru-buru meletakkan gagang telepon pada tempatnya semula. Pergi ngamar lagi untuk belajar.

Dan di seberang sana, Hanabi mengerucutkan bibirnya. Kesal.

_FLASHBACK OFF_

Dan seperti yang ia katakan, Gaara benar-benar pergi ke rumah sakit sepulang sekolah. Tapi, sebelum itu, ia menyempatkan diri untuk menemui seseorang di sekolahnya. Seseorang yang ia anggap tahu dan harus bertanggung jawab atas Hinata.

Uzumaki Naruto

Gaara berjalan cepat menuju kelas XI IPS 2, kelas dimana salah satu penghuninya adalah cowok blonde idaman Hinata. Belum sampai di kelas yang dituju, di pertigaan koridor kelas, Gaara berpapasan dengan orangnya. Mata biru langit itu menatapnya ramah, satu senyuman khas Naruto, terbit di wajahnya.

"Yo, Gaara." Sapa Naruto dengan mengangkat sebelah tangannya. Naruto jadi merasa lebih kenal dengan Gaara setelah pemuda yang awalnya ia anggap dingin itu mau bercerita tentang Hinata kemarin.

"Aku mau bertanya." Gaara mendekat. Beberapa orang yang melewati mereka, menatap heran. Tak biasa dengan pemandangan seorang Uzumaki dan Sabaku yang saling pandang dan terlihat akrab ini. Beberapa gadis fans Gaara, menanti mereka bicara dengan mata berbinar-binar dan berucap,

"Gaara-kunnn"

Menyadari kondisi tidak memungkinkan, Naruto angkat bicara lagi.

"Tentang Hinata kan? Sebaiknya kita cari tempat yang lebih enak buat bicara." Kata Naruto sambil mengedarkan pandangannya ke sekelompok kecil fansgirls Gaara di belakangnya.

Mau tak mau, Gaara nengok ke belakang juga. Membelalak bentar buat ngeluarin rasa keget atas perilaku fansgirlsnya.

"Tch, oke."

Dan dengan itu, kedua pemuda berbeda marga itu berlalu dari sana. Dengan Naruto yang berada di depan, Uzumaki itu berjalan ke arah parkiran motor sekolah dengan Gaara yang mengekor di belakangnya.

"Jadi, apa yang ingin kau tanyakan?" Tanya Naruto mengawali pembicaraan. Tubuhnya bersidekap dengan bersandar ke motornya. Sabaku Gaara ada di depannya, memandang tajam dan tanpa ekspresi.

"Hinata pingsan kan?" kemarin, saat aku meninggalkan kalian berdua di rumah sakit. Kau apakan dia?" Gaara berkata tanpa intonasi. Datar dan terkesan dingin. Mata zamrudnya tampak tajam menatap Naruto.

Uzumaki itu berjengit kaget. Lalu menghela nafas sambil menggeleng-gelengkan kepala.

"Kau benar. Kemarin Hinata memang pingsan…" kata Naruto

"Eit, tapi bukan karena aku." Buru-buru Naruto menambahkan keterangan dalam kalimatnya yang sempat terputus karena mata Gaara semakin tajam nian. Naruto menggeleng-geleng dan menggerak-gerakkan tangannya, memberi isyarat bahwa Gaara salah paham padanya.

"Jantungnya bereaksi lagi. Saat itu, dia selesai bersenandung, tiba-tiba dia kesakitan dan memegangi jantungnya. Dan setelah dia mengenggak pil-nya,… dia pingsan." Jelas Naruto.

Gaara menyimaknya dengan sungguh-sungguh.

"Aku rasa, hidupnya tak akan lama lagi." Lirih Gaara, sedih. Kepalanya menunduk menatap tanah. Bayangan Hinata yang tersenyum, sejenak melintasi otaknya.

Sedangkan Naruto yang mendengarnya, sukses membelalak lebar. Keget setengah mati, adios… Wajah Naruto yang selalu ramai dengan cengirannya, kini seolah sirna saat kedua telinganya mendapat kabar itu. Kabar yang tak baik. Kabar yang membuat hatinya sakit…

"A-apa…?"

"Karena itu, aku memberitahumu dulu tentang perasaanya padamu. Soalnya, kalau mengharapkan dia yang pemalu itu yang mengatakannya, mungkin sulit." Gaara masih menunduk. Satu tarikan nafas panjang darinya, lalu dia mendongak lagi. Menatap mata Naruto, lurus.

"Dan karena itu juga, aku ingin membuat Hinata bahagia. Entah bagaimana caranya." Kalimat Gaara itu diucapkan dengan mantap. Seolah membuat Naruto harus menyadari sesuatu dalam hatinya yang kini terasa sesak.

'Gaara yang akan membuat Hinata bahagia? Dattebayo, aku yang harus melakukannya!' kata hati Naruto bicara.

Wajah Naruto perlahan berubah masam. Tapi tak bertahan lama setelah satu pikiran melintas di benak pemuda pirang itu.

"Kalau begitu, aku juga!" jempol kanan Naruto menyentuh dadanya sendiri. Memasang cengiran khasnya yang hangat.

"Maksudmu?" satu alis Gaara terangkat, heran.

"AKU! Uzumaki Naruto. Pemuda yang disukai oleh gadis manis bernama Hyuuga Hinata. Aku. Pemuda yang akan membalas rasa suka itu dengan kebahagiaan yang lebih pada Hyuuga Hinata. Aku…" Naruto tetap pada posisinya semula. Mengambil nafas sejenak sebelum melanjutkan ikrar tidak resminya lagi.

"Pemuda yang yang juga akan menyukai Hinata… dengan tulus." Dengan lantang dan penuh keyakinan, Naruto menatap Gaara, seolah menantang. Ikrar yang ia ucapkan di depan Gaara tadi, sedikit banyak mengambil perhatian dari siswa-siswi lain di sekitarnya.

"Uwah, co cweet…"

"Uh, huh?"

"Beneran tuh?"

"Alah, palingan nge-gombal."

"Kereeen, mengucapkan janji dengan lantang gitu… iri…"

Beberapa komentar, samar terdengar. Tapi, Naruto tetap bertahan dengan cengirannya sambil menatap Gaara yang nampak terkejut. Naruto tak ambil pusing, dengan sedikit memelankan suaranya, alias berbisik, ia berkata pada Gaara.

"Sudahlah, kau mau nengokin Hinata kan? Ayo bareng ama aku. Aku juga mau kesana."

_Si_Penulis_Puisi_

"Dasar bodoh…" sebuah suara tawa halus terdengar setelah umpatan Sasuke bergema.

"Kenapa tertawa?" Sasuke memicing tak suka ke arah gadis yang terbaring di kasurnya. Hinata.

"Tidak, bukan apa-apa. Aku hanya sangat berterimakasih, kau mau menjengukku." Kata Hinata.

"Hei, Hinata, kita kan teman. Ya, emang gini kan?"

Satu senyum tulus terukir di bibir sasuke. Wajahnya yang ramah itu menampakkan ketulusan tentang persahabatan mereka yang baru berjalan selama beberapa minggu.

Kedua bola bulan Hinata yang melihat itu, terharu. Tak bisa menyembunyikan rona bahagia yang semakin ada di wajah putihnya. Kedua sudut bibir Hinata melengkung lembut ke atas. Matanya meneduh dan berbinar.

"Arigato Sasuke-kun…"

"Oey, tentang tiga janji dulu, kau masih ingat kan?" Sasuke bersidekap. Tubuhnya beristirahat pada sebuah kursi di depan ranjang Hinata. Kepalanya yang dihiasi rambut raven, menunduk.

Cool mode on.

Hinata menelan ludah, gugup.

'Gawat, dia masih ingat itu.' Keringat dingin, mulai menuruni wajah Hinata.

"Janji pertama,memanggilku dengan sufiks –kun.." Kata pemuda bermata onyx kelam itu.

"Janji kedua, kau jadi pembokatku selama tiga puluh hari." Lanjut Sasuke, sedikit lebih berat dan lirih. Menyengaja. Ingin melihat ekspresi ketakutan Hinata yang akhir-akhir ini jarang ia lihat. Ekspresi yang menurutnya 'imut'.

Sedangkan Hinata, semakin ciut di tempat. Dua janji di atas, sudah dilaksanakan Hinata dengan baik. Yah, walaupun perannya sebagai pembokat Sasuke tidak genap tiga puluh hari.

"Dan janji terakhir,…" ada jeda sejenak sebelum Sasuke melengkapi kalimatnya.

"M-membantumu, me-memahami Sa-sakura-san…" Hinata tergagap. Emlanjtkan kalimat Sasuke yang semakin membuatnya terpojok.

Satu-satunya pemuda disana, Sasuke, mendongak. Menatap Hinata sebagai manusia selain dirinya di dalam ruangan itu.

"Benar. Sankyu." Sekarang Hinata tak lagi takut atau panik. Tapi, berganti kaget. Kepalanya miring ke kanan, tanda tak mengerti. Melihatnya, Sasuke kembali tersenyum.

"Janji pertama dan kedua sudah kau lakukan, walau tak sempurna, babu… hahaha, dan janji ketiga, juga sudah selesai."

"Maksudnya?"

"Aku dan dia sudah kembali. Ini juga berkat kau."Sasuke berdiri, merapikan kemeja seragam sekolahnya.

"Eh, aku?" satu telunjuk kanan Hinata menyentuh hidungnya sendiri dengan polos.

"Hahaha, sudahlah. Aku malas menjelaskannya. Lagipula, aku mau ke kamar lain." Kata sasuke. Sedikit semburat muncul di pipinya.

Mau tak mau Hinata terkikik geli melihat ekspresi malu-malu Sasuke itu. Dan satu death glare, sukses Hinata dapatkan dari si bungsu Uchiha itu. Namun bukanlah menunduk atau gugup yang dilakukan Hinata seperti dulu. Gadis manis itu malah menjulurkan lidahnya dengan lucu, lalu tertawa.

"Dasar! Jangan tertawa!"

"Hahaha, dasar! Haruno Sasuke." Kata Hinata.

"Hinata…" Sasuke mendesis perlahan. Membuat Hinata mendongak pelan.

"Ya?"

"Mau melanjutkan ciuman tak tuntas kita dulu…" ancam Sasuke.

"Kyaaaaa. Tidaaaak!"

_Si_Penulis_Puisi_

_Seperti inilah seharusnya hidup_

_Terbuka walau beban_

_Masih terus di pundakmu_

_Karena_

_Matahari terbit ini_

_Akan terus bersinar terang_

_Dengan segala ikrar yang ia ucapkan_

_Untuk melindungi_

_sebuah lavender yang sekian lama_

_menunggunya dengan sabar_

_Dan inilah hidupnya, hidup mereka_

_Segalanya berbalas indah_

_Dengan sekuntum kebahagiaan_

_Yang mekar_

_Dan menyebar ke hati-hati mereka_

_Dengan lembut_

_Dengan indah_

_Kepada hidup, waktu bicara_

_Biarkan mereka bahagia~_

Si_Penulis_Puisi_

"Eng, Gaara…"

"Hn?" Gaara menoleh. Menatap Naruto yang nyengir lebar di sampingnya.

"Kau duluan saja ke kamar Hinata. Aku dengar dari Sasuke, dia sudah siuman." Kata Naruto. Gaara memicing heran. Bukannya tadi Naruto yang semangat menjenguk Hinata?

"Hehehe, ada sesuatu yang harus aku lakukan." Lanjut Naruto, seakan tahu keheranan di mata Gaara tentang tingkah lakunya. Gaara hanya bisa menghembuskan nafasnya.

"Em."

"Oke, jaa~"

Mata zamrud Gaara mengikuti kepergian Naruto hingga tubuh pemuda itu menghilang bersama pintu lift yang tertutup. Usai itu, Gaara kembali melangkah. Kamar rawat Hinata sudah sangat dekat, tinggal beberapa meter lagi, dan Gaara akan bisa melihat dua mata bulan teduh milik Hinata. Amin.

Cklek…

"Sumimasen…" lirih Gaara, sembari memasuki ruangan yang menjadi kamar Hinata selama beberapa hari itu.

"Gaara-kun…" pekik Hinata senang. Mengundang penglihatan pemuda Sabaku itu pada sumber suara.

Detik berikutnya, Gaara mengedarkan pandangannya, melihat ada dua Hyuuga lain disana.

Neji Hyuuga. Hanabi Hyuuga.

"Sumimasen~" Gaara ber-ojigi sopan pada Neji dan Hanabi.

"Hn." Balas Neji datar, lalu kembali konsen pada buku metafisik di tangannya. Hanabi yang bertindak sebagai adik kecil yang baik, balas membungkuk.

"Gaara-nii…" mata gadis remaja itu berbinar senang. Wajahnya tersenyum manis. Senyum manis yang dibalas Gaara dengan sebuah anggukan kecil yang terasa hangat.

Selanjutnya, dua gadis Hyuuga disana, sibuk berbincang dengan Gaara. Hingga belasan menit berlalu, akhirnya, suara ketukan pintu terdengar.

Neji yang berposisi paling dekat dengan pintu, berjalan pelan. Siap menyambut tamu yang akan menengok adiknya.

Cklek

Pintu terbuka pelan, hanya terbuka dengan batas tubuh Neji. Mata putih kokoh milik Neji yang sedari tadi memperhatikan gagang pintu yang ada dalam genggamannya, mulai membelalak saat ia mengamati sosok dibalik pintu itu.

Mata khas klan Hyuuga itu terus melebar, bergerak dari bawah ke atas. Memperhatikan dengan seksama wajah yang penuh corang coreng aneka rupa yang sedang tersenyum.

"Kau siapa?" Neji berkata pelan. Sikapnya itu membuat tiga manusia di dalam ruangan merasa penasaran dengan sosok tamu di balik pintu.

"Ada apa Neji-nii?" Hinata membuka suara. Membuat Nii-channya itu menoleh pada Hinata. Pemuda yang sekarang telah menempuh perguruan tinggi semester tiga itu tidak menjawab pertanyaan adiknya. Neji malah angkat bahu lalu keluar dan menutup pintu.

Ketiga orang dalam ruangan, saling pandang. Heran.

Di luar~

"Heh, kau siapa?" bentak Neji pelan pada sosok di depannya yang masih nyengir.

"Ini aku, temannya Hinata. Naruto Uzumaki."

"Buktinya?" Neji tak langsung percaya. Bisa saja ini adalah teroris yang mau nge-bom kamarnya Hinata, ya gak sih?-_sister complex-nya kumat_-

Dengan segala cara, mulai dari menunjukkan puisi dari Hinata, menunjukkan kartu pelajarnya, sampai SIM-nya, akhirnya Hyuuga dingin itu mengijinkanNaruto dalam sosok 'lain' itu menjenguk adiknya.

"Lha buat apa kamu pakai beginian?" kata Neji sambil nunjuk-nunjuk kostum Naruto yang udah mau membuka pintu.

"Buat apa lagi kalau bukan membuat Hinata tertawa…" jawab Naruto yakin.

Dengan satu helaan nafas, ia bersiap untuk masuk, mengagetkan penghuni di dalamnya.

Tret…tret… treeeet…

Dengan gerakan lincah, Naruto melompat masuk sambil meniup terompet kecil di tangan kirinya.

"Halo semuanya…" suaranya di cempreng-cemprengkan sedikit. Walau aslinya sudah seperti itu, hehehe.

Ketiga orang di depanya yang menatapnya kini, bingung. Speechless.

"Na-naruto-kun…" Hinata yang pertama kali menyadari sosok itu. Naruto yang asalnya nyengir, sampe terkaget-kaget dengan Hinata yang bisa mengenalinya. Neji saja tak bisa.

"Ha? Naruto-nii? Beneran badut ini Naruto-nii?" Hanabi penasaran. Dilihatnya kakak perempuannya yang kini mulai tertawa-tawa kecil.

Naruto yang aslinya pengen mengejutkan Hinata, cemberut.

"Yah., Hinata-chan kok tahu sih…"

Yap, adios… Naruto memakai baju badut.

'Dasar Naruto' Gaara tersenyum dalam hati. Sejatinya, ia memang tak tahu itu Naruto. Dia tahu setelah Hinata memekik pelan dan menyebut nama 'Narutoi' sambil memandang sosok itu.

"Kenapa Nee-chan bisa tahu itu Naruto-nii?" Hanabi bertanya lagi.

"Nee-chan tidak tahu, hanya perasaan saja yang bilang kalau itu Naruto-kun." Kata Hinata pelan. Naruto sempat sweatdroped sejenak mendengarnya.

Lalu, kostum seperti apa sih yang membuat Hinata merasa itu Naruto? Padahal yang lainnya tidak bisa mengenali penyamaran Naruto dengan baik,

Dari atas, rambut jabrik Naruto sudah terganti dengan rambut kribo biru ngejreng yang senada dengan matanya, ngembang seru pula. Wajahnya belepotan cat rias entah dari apa bahannya. Pakaiannya terdiri dari satu stel atasan dan celana. Atasannya sendiri berbentuk kemeja rame dengan aksesoris badut dan polkadot yang berwarna merah silver. Tak lupa bagian perut yang membuncit seksi. Celananya, terbuat dari kain nilon berwarna biru keperakan dengan rumbai-rumbai yang tidak sedikit.

"Hahaha, Hinata-chan hebat. Bisa ngenalin aku dengan cepat. Padahal Neji-san tadi aja nggak bisa. Hahaha, dattebayo." Naruto ketawa, Hinata juga. Neji yang baru masuk, mengernyitkan dahi, sadar, namanya disebutkan.

"Bukan aku nggak bisa. Aku hanya nggak terlalu kenal sama kamu." Begitulah kata Neji. Pemuda yang hampir duapuluh tahun itu berangsur ke kursi, mengambil tasnya.

"Hinata-chan, Nii-chan ada kuliah siang sekarang. Baik-baik ya." Kata Neji lagi, mendekat pada Hinata, lalu mengecup dahi adiknya singkat. Hinata sih merem aja. Udah biasa seperti itu. Yang nggak biasa itu buat dua pemuda yang nyaksiin itu.

"Hanabi-chan." Panggil Neji kembali. Hanabi senyum, terus menghampiri kakanya. Keduanya meakukan toast bentar sebelum Neji melakukan hal yang sama pada Hanabi. Hal yang sama yang ia lakukan tadi pada Hinata.

Dua penonton laki-laki disana speechless.

Sepeninggal Neji, Naruto yang aktif bicara dan membuat lelucon yang sukses mengundang tawa dari dua gadis disana. Gaara hanya diam. Sesekali ikut tersenyum saat menyimak Naruto melawak.

"Duh Naruto-nii, bakat banget jadi pelawak, hehe." Komentar Hanabi sambil mengelap ujung matanya yang berair.

"Hahaha, jangan ah. Ntar kalau Nii-chan jadi pelawak, Sule mau dikemanain?" jawab Naruto innocent. Mengundang tawa lagi.

"Ada-ada aja." Gaara yang ngomong. Senyum melihat Naruto yang menoleh padanya sambil mengacungkan jempol padanya.

Hinata yang melihat itu, pelan-pelan merasa hangat. Hangat melihat dua pemuda yang dulunya sempat saling nggak suka, kini terlihat akrab.

Hinata pun sadar, Naruto yang sekarang, sedikit berubah dari yang dulu. Sekarang, entah kenapa, saat mata langit Naruto menghunjam mata bulannya, ada aliran listrik yang membuat Hinata semakin blushing. Kalau dulu, Hinata hanya berani mengartikan pandangan Naruto padanya hanya sebatas teman, apakah sekarang Hinata boleh mengartikan pandangan Naruto padanya sebagai… Cinta?

Author bilang, YA!

Gaara memandang Hinata, sendu tapi bahagia. Cowok berambut merah itu menghela nafas. Dalam hati yang ia rasakan, ia tahu masih ada cinta untuk Hinata. Tapi, ia sadar. Ia mungkin tak akan sepenuhnya bisa membuat Hinata bahagia. Pemuda yang berambut blonde dengan cengiran bodohnya itulah, yang sanggup mencuri segala hati Hinata. Hanya dia yang bisa membuat Hinata bahagia. Hanya Naruto.

Cklek

Pintu terbuka lagi. Membawa seorang lelaki paruh baya berjas hitam yang menyita semua perhatian muda-mudi disana.

"Selamat siang, Hiashi-sama…" kata Naruto dan Gaara hampir bersamaan. Hiashi otomatis membalasnya dengan berucap,

"Selamat siang anak-anak…" lalu senyum. Naruto dan Gaara yang semula siap dengan sikap dingin Hiashi seperti biasa, terkejut. Mendadak Hiashi jadi ramah beud.

Entah kenapa, wajah Hiashi nampak lebih sumringah dari biasanya. Hanabi yang merasa amat penasaran dengan perubahan drastis ayahnya itu, mengangkat suara.

"Tou-chan kenapa sih? Kayaknya lagi seneng banget?"

Hiashi tak menjawab. Ia hanya terus tersenyum. Memandang anak bungsunya itu seolah berkata,

'Ada kabar gembira untuk kita'

Hiashi terus melangkah. Mendekati Hinata yang masih terbaring dalam ranjangnya. Satu tangannya meraih kepala Hinata, sebelum mengelus-elusnya lembut.

"Sayang, satu minggu lagi kita berangkat ke New York. Tou-chan sudah menemukan donor jantung untukmu."

Hinata terkesiap

Gaara terbelalak

Hanabi senyum gembira

Naruto melongo

'Duh, pedekate-nya kan belum kelar…! Kenapa mendadak gini sih~' batin Naruto.

_Si_Penulis_Puisi_

_TBC_

**Hoah~ **

**Akhirnya, akan ada saatnya untuk Naruto beraksi. Hahaha.**

**Um, maaf kalau akhir-akhir ini fict-nya lebih pendek dari biasanya. Hehehe. Itu karena fui pengen menuntaskan fict ini dengan jumlah chappie yang udah ditargetkan ama otak fui.**

**Oey, kritik dan sarannya masih sangat dibutuhkan…**

**So, review yang banyak ya~-ngarep-**

**Flame masih diterima dengan senang hati ^ _ ^**

**RIVIEW!**

**Nyahaaaaaa…**

**Salam**

**NaruHina Lovers**

**Balesan review=**

**Akira tsukiyomi: hohoho, iyak.**

**Hinata audina: wah, maaf yah. Makasih udah riviu**

**Vecalen: disini ada jawabannya, -nunju2 chap 11-**

**Crunk riela chan : makasih ya, um, panggil aja fui. Gag usah senpai. Hehe ukey?**

**Demikoo: jyah, hoho, makasih ya**

**Zephyramfoter: wah, tega beud kau. Hahaha makasih ya.**

**Dwi93 : baca ajah…**

**Putri hinata uzumaki: wah, jempol satu Negara tuh? Hahaha**

**Doblang: oh ya? Maaf ya~**

**Reno: baca baca baca, jangan lupa ripiu lagi,…**

**Ai yukazawa : oh hu'u, judul lagunya "without words". Emang lagu korea…**

**RAB: yeah yeah yeahhhhh. Haha**

**Kuro tema: wahaha, belum belum. Masih ada chappi lagi.**

**Kimochi no hyuuki-chan: ah, tak mengapa. Makasih ya~**

**Sayurii dei-chan: baca and ripiu lagi yah… hehe**

**Pik-pik: hu'um. Hahaha**

**Sq: baca lagi and ripiu yah!**


	12. Chapter 12

**Membuat fict dg chappie terakhir ini membuatku deg-degan. Fui seneeeeng beud. Gag nyangka bisa membuatnya.**

**Akhirnya...**

**With smile, fui present for you are…**

**Disclaimer: empu Masashi Kishimoto gandring**

**Warning:**** Warning = little OOC, AU, rada gaje, berteman akrab dengan typo-sorryyyy, hiks- fict bergenre romance/friendship yang sedikit angsty. Yah, pko'e seperti biasa lah.**

**This is my story… enjoy**

**Si Penulis Puisi**

"_Selamat siang, Hiashi-sama…" kata Naruto dan Gaara hampir bersamaan. Hiashi otomatis membalasnya dengan berucap,_

"_Selamat siang anak-anak…" lalu senyum. Naruto dan Gaara yang semula siap dengan sikap dingin Hiashi seperti biasa, terkejut. Mendadak Hiashi jadi ramah beud._

_Entah kenapa, wajah Hiashi nampak lebih sumringah dari biasanya. Hanabi yang merasa amat penasaran dengan perubahan drastis ayahnya itu, mengangkat suara._

"_Tou-chan kenapa sih? Kayaknya lagi seneng banget?"_

_Hiashi tak menjawab. Ia hanya terus tersenyum. Memandang anak bungsunya itu seolah berkata,_

'_Ada kabar gembira untuk kita'_

_Hiashi terus melangkah. Mendekati Hinata yang masih terbaring dalam ranjangnya. Satu tangannya meraih kepala Hinata, sebelum mengelus-elusnya lembut._

"_Sayang, satu minggu lagi kita berangkat ke New York. Tou-chan sudah menemukan donor jantung untukmu."_

_Hinata terkesiap_

_Gaara terbelalak_

_Hanabi senyum gembira_

_Naruto melongo _

'_Duh, pedekate-nya kan belum kelar…! Kenapa mendadak gini sih~' batin Naruto._

**Si Penulis Puisi**

**CHAPTER 12 (Last Chappie)**

Salju November turun ke bumi. Membawa dingin yang mengandung berbagai makna. Makna hampa. Makna suci. Makna kasih. Tapi, ketiga makna itu tak berlaku untuk Naruto sekarang. Salju November ini benar-benar membawanya ke sebuah pikiran. Pikiran kalut yang kebingungan.

_Yang indah yang akan pergi_

Sudah tiga hari ini setelah Hiashi Hyuuga mengumumkan keberangkatan putrinya empat hari lagi ke New York. Dan sudah tiga hari ini pula, Naruto selalu rutin mengunjungi seseorang yang entah dengan cara apa, berhasil membuka hati kecilnya. Seseorang yang hanya bisa berbaring atau duduk bersandar di tempat tidurnya saat ia datang.

Hyuuga Hinata

Gadis itu benar-benar telah menyita seluruh kewarasan Naruto sekarang...

_Yang indah yang telah menghiasi hati_

Kesadaran Naruto mencapai puncak saat kemarin, saat dia tak sengaja jatuh, dan menindih tubuh Hinata. Berada di atas tubuh gadis dengan setengah beban tubuh, ia topang pada kedua lengan yang tertumpu di masing-masing sisi kepala Hinata. Dalam jarak sedekat itu, Naruto bisa merasakan nafas lain yang menggelitik wajahnya. Nafas hangat yang tampak putus-putus yang memaksa Naruto untuk menahan nafasnya sendiri.

Dan saat itu, hanya dua kata yang ia pikirkan...

Jatuh cinta...

_Hinggap dengan lembut_

_Bertabur serpihan salju cinta November_

Naruto berhenti melamun. Ditolehkan kepalanya ke arah jam dinding di kamarnya. Menunjukkan pukul 07.45

"Alamak..., udah jam segitu! Bisa telat nih! Dattebayo..." dan Naruto yang semula kalem mode on, kini berubah panik. Ia putang pating sendiri, berlarian dari kamar menuju ruang makan. Disana, ia melihat sang ibu yang sedang menyiapkan sarapan. Dan sang ayah yang juga baru keluar dari kamar.

Dengan cepat, disambarnya roti panggang isi keju mozarella plus telur dadar yang langsung ia makan dengan tergesa-gesa.

"Papa, Mama, Naruto berangkat...!"

_Putik Kehidupan baru_

_Mengalun terbawa salju November_

_Matahari itu melayang pelan_

_Menyaksikan setangkai Lavender_

_Yang tegar menatap waktu_

_Yang indah yang masih bertahan_

_Di rinai salju bulan November..._

_Si_Penulis_Puisi_

"Kenapa harus ke New York?" suara Hanabi terangkat. Mengalun pasti di ruangan kamar rawat Hinata.

Sudah tiga hari, rasa penasaran itu dipendamnya. Hinata juga. Mereka berharap, setelah ayah mereka mengumumkan keberangkatan Hinata ke New York, ayah mereka akan menjelaskan sebabnya. Tapi, penjelasan yang ditunggu, tak kunjung datang.

Hiashi menoleh, mengembangkan sedikit senyumnya

"Apakah ada yang keberatan?" tanya balik Hiashi. Hanabi melengos. Sudah deh. Jiwa teka-teki sang ayah sedang muncul.

"Bukan begitu Tou-chan, kita semua kan bingung. Kenapa mendadak Tou-chan bilang aku harus ke New York, nggak di Konoha saja? Kedokteran di sini kan juga tak kalah canggih?" Hinata membela Hanabi. Ia sebenarnya juga sangat penasaran dengan ini semua.

_Udara berhembus pelan_

_Menggelitik satu fakta hidup_

Hiashi masih tersenyum pelan.

"Anak-anakku, bila di Konoha ada yang mendonorkan jantungnya, Tou-chan tak akan menyebut New York. Kalian mengerti?"

_Bila harus langkah itu_

_Langkah lavender bergerak pelan_

"Kenapa nggak jantungnya saja yang dibawa ke sini?" tanya Hanabi lagi.

"Kata dokter Tsunade, pendonor jantung, ingin setelah matinya, langsung dimakamkan di makam keluarga. Ya, dimana lagi kalau bukan New York. Dan bila organ jantungnya saja yang dikirimkan, perlu adanya stelirisasi beberapa hari sebelum dikirimkan. Belum lagi nanti saat pemgirimannya, aman atau tidak. Sampai disini pun, harus segera melewati proses stelirisasi lebih lanjut selama beberapa hari. Iti semua akan sangat menyita waktu. Jadi praktisnya, memang kita yang harus kesana." Jelas Hiashi, lalu pergi dengan membawa tas hitam kantornya.

Neji yang sedari tadi diam, bergerak mendekati kedua adiknya.

"Sudahlah, Tou-san pasti tahu yang terbaik untuk kita."

_Dan apakah memang_

_Langkah itu harus terlalu jauh_

_Pergi dari tempatnya...?_

'Bagaimana dengan Naruto-kun?' bisik hati Hinata

_Si_Penulis_Puisi_

Hari-hari sebelum keberangkatan ke New York, Hinata selalu rutin mendapatkan kunjungan dari Naruto.

Pemuda Uzumaki itu selalu bisa membuatnya tersenyum. Setiap detik berganti, setiap waktu yang terus berkurang, Hinata ingin Naruto lebih lama lagi ada di sampingnya. Menatap mata bulannya dengan lembut. Dengan seringaian dan cengirannya yang jenaka.

Gaara, masih sama seperti sebelumya. Sahabat baik yang lebih suka memberi Hinata perhatian dalam diam. Hanya saja, Gaara agak menjauh darinya. Entah karena apa. Itu jelas membuat Hinata merasa sedih. Merasa jauh dari pegangan yang dulu selalu ada.

"Tenang saja. Aku masih sahabatmu..."

Gaara berucap. Mencoba menenangkan Hinata yang mudah gelisah. Kali ini, dengan satu senyuman indah yang melengkung di wajah Gaara. Membuat pemuda itu terlihat sangat mempesona. Dan dengan atu kalimat Gaara itu, Hinata yakin, peganganya masih ada.

Sakura sudah pulang seminggu yang lalu. Gadis Haruno itu bahkan sempat menjenguknya beberapa kali bersama Sasuke. Keduanya membuat Hinata merasa lebih hidup. Teman dan sahabatnya bertambah. Bukankah itu sesuatu yang indah?

Gadis lady pink itu suka bicara dan mengajak Hinata bicara. Mulai dari membicarakan sekolah mereka, Rumah sakit yang mereka huni, dan bahkan membicarakan Sasuke saat Uchiha itu dengan jelas mendengar apa yang mereka bicarakan. Tak jarang, Sasuke harus melancarkan death glare-nya saat ia mendapati gosip tentang dirinya yang sedang dibicarakan oleh Sakura dan Hinata. Sedangkan dua gadis itu akan tertawa saat melihat Sasuke men-death glare- mereka dengan sedikit merona.

Teman-teman sekelasnya juga menjenguknya. Walau sebagian besar tak mengenal Hinata dengan baik. Begitu pula sebaliknya. Tapi toh, seperti yang sudah diucapkan diatas. Teman itu indah bukan?

Hanabi berada dalam gamang. Beberapa kali ia memegang pipinya saat ia tengah bicara dengan Gaara. Neji tetep seperti dulu. Dingin dan lebih banyak memandang buku daripada bicara.

Ayah mereka, berubah menjadi ayah yang lebih ceria dan murah senyum. Hiashi sengaja mengambil cuti kerja dari kantornya. Menumpahkan segala perhatiannya kini pada kesibukan barunya. Mempersiapkan keberangkatannya dan Hinata ke New York.

Semua berjalan indah dan akan happy ending?

Tentu saja tidak.

Bila kita membicarakan happy ending, ini bukan saatnya. Oops, lebih tepatnya, belum saatnya. Ada banyak kejutan yang disimpan oleh waktu untuk mereka.

_Si_Penulis_Puisi_

Sore di Konoha, terlihat lebih gelap saat musim dingin tiba. Matahari hanya berssinar dan bertahta di langit, tak lebih lama daripada keberadaan bulan bintang di malam hari. Jalanan tertutup salju tipis. Membuat para pengendara harus memelankan kecepatan kendaraannya saat melintas. Lampu-lampu penerang jalan bahkan sudah ada yang dihidupkan, meski jam masih menunjukkan pukul tiga sore.

Sesekali angin berhembus kencang bersamaan dengan salju yang terus turun seolah tanpa henti. Butiran-butiran putih itu melayang-layang sebelum jatuh ke bumi. Para pejalan kaki, mengeratkan coat ataupun jaket yang mereka kenakan saat angin terus berhembus kencang. Beberapa kedai, berjejer di sepanjang jalan. Menawarkan hangat dari produk jualan mereka.

Gaara terus melangkah. Sesekali membetulkan syal coklat mudanya yang melayang-layang oleh udara. Jaket musim dinginnya yang berwarna coklat tua, tak ia tutup ataupun kancingkan. Ia biarkan terbuka begitu saja, memperlihatkan seragam sekolahnya di musim dingin ini.

Selain tas hitam yang ia gendong di punggungnya, gaara juga menenteng sebuah koper alat musiknya. Koper yang berlekuk manis dan berukuran mungil. Yah, latihannya dengan grup orchestra sekolah tadi cukup membuatnya kelelalahan. Wajah yang biasanya dingin itu, sedikit lesu. Posisinya sebagai violin, harus membuatnya kerja lebih giat agar orchestranya menjadi merdu dan indah.

Gaara terus berjalan hingga matanya melihat sebuah kedai kecil di samping taman kota. Kedai crepes. Langkahnya terhenti disana. Memesan dua crepes daging dengan taburan keju, membayarnya, lalu membawanya bermata zamrud itu berhenti lagi disebuah bangku di luar arena taman kota. Meletakkan biolanya disana, lalu duduk. Memandangi lalu lalang lalu lintas yang ada di depannya.

Gaara menghela nafas, diperhatikannya dua crepes yang masih terbalut kertas makanan di dalam plastik. Belum tersentuh. Dia tidak lapar. Tapi ia tak tahu kenapa ia membelinya. Sekiranya ia lapar, satu crepes daging, cukup baginya. Lalu, kenapa ia malah beli dua? Gaara tak memperdulikannya. Harum aroma crepes yang menguar, membuatnya tersenyum.

Crepes daging ini, membuatnya mengingat satu kenangan indah.

Dulu, Gaara selalu membeli dua crepes dengan alasan yang jelas. Dulu, setelah membeli crepes, Gaara selalu melangkah ke sebuah sudut taman, dengan tujuan yang jelas. Tujuan yang selalu di sampingnya. Namun sekarang, tujuan itu tak ada. Setidaknya untuk akhir-akhir ini. Tujuan yang selalu ia rindukan. Tujuan yang selalu ia ingat. Tujuan yang sangat ingin ia pegang erat. Sahabat, sekaligus cintanya...

Gaara memundurkan tubuhnya, bersandar pada sandaran bangku. Membiarkannya dihembus angin di akhir bulan November. Sejenak, ia biarkan otak dan tubuhnya beristirahat.

"Kak Gaara."

Mata Gaara terbuka, memandang ke arah si pemanggil. Gadis kecil dengan sweater biru laut yang hangat, syal biru menggantung di lehernya, dan rok SMP di atas lutut yang mengikuti gerak kakinya mengayuh pedal sepeda. Menghampiri Gaara.

Gadis kecil dengan rambut yang dibiarkan tergerai dengan topi wol hijau tua yang sewarna dengan rok SMP-nya, tersenyum malu-malu pada Gaara. Pemuda yang hari itu tampak lelah, membalas tersenyum.

"Hanabi?" sapa Gaara dengan nada tanya. Agak heran dengan kendaraan si gadis yang tak biasa ia lihat. Gadis yang memang biasa cuek itu, duduk di samping Gaara. Nafasnya ngos-ngosan sehabis bersepeda.

"Kenapa kau memakai sepeda?" tanya Gaara.

"Hh, aku lapar." Jelas itu bukan jawaban yang tepat untuk pertanyaan Gaara. Tapi, juga bukan karena pendengaran Hanabi yang terganggu. Gadis remaja itu hanya bicara tentang isi perutnya yang kosong dan harus diisi sebelum siap bercerita panjang pada Gaara.

Helaan nafas, keluar dari mulut Gaara. Mencoba memaklumi perkembangan tubuh Hanabi yang semakin bertambah saat ini. Dilihatnya Hanabi yang kini mengusap-usap perutnya sendiri. Ia benar-benar lapar rupanya.

"Ini." Hanabi berhenti menggerakkan tangannya. Di depannya, sebuah crepes yang masih hangat, dengan saus mayonnaise yang tampak meleleh dari dalam.

Tanpa pikir panjang, Hanabi mengambil crepes itu. Menggigitnya, merasakan daging sosis panggang di dalamnya. Ia tersenyum, menoleh pada Gaara dan mengucapkan terima kasih dengan sopan. Tangannya yang lain, membetulkan topi wol hijaunya yang sedikit melorot. Pipinya yang tadi terasa dingin karena angin salju, kini terasa hangat saat semburat merah mulai muncul di kedua pipinya.

Gaara sendiri, mengambil crepes yang tersisa. Memakannya dengan pelan.

"Er, Kak Gaara, aku tadi makai sepeda itu buat pulang-pergi ke sekolah. Soalnya, Tou-san sedang sibuk, Neji-nii juga. Jadi, tak ada yang mengantar-jemputku lagi. Aku malas naik kendaraan umum. Enakan nge-goes pedal sepeda. Itung-itung, ngurangin polusi. Hehehe." Kata hanabi setelah ia selesai dengan crepesnya. Benar kan? Pendengarannya masih normal. Hanya saja, ia butuh energi untuk bercerita.

Gaara awalnya sempat mengernyit heran padanya. Tapi, ia akhirnya hanya manggut-manggut diam.

"Trus, Kak Gaara, mau kemana setelah ini?"

"Pulang, trus ke RS njenguk Nee-chanmu."

"Bareng yuk?" Hanabi menawarkan bantuan dengan ceria. Gaara menoleh, menaikkan satu alisnya.

"Hihihi, gini. Aku anterin Kak Gaara pulang dulu. Sekalian biar aku tahu rumah kakak. Trus, ntar kita ke RS barengan pake sepedaku. Ya?" Hanabi tak menatap mata Gaara. Matanya yang putih, khas Hyuuga, memandang ke bawah. Ke kaus kakinya yang panjang terbalut sepatu hitam. Blushing.

Gaara melirik ke samping kanan. Dimana sepeda Hanabi terparkir dengan baik.

"Baiklah." Kata Gaara. Yah, lumayanlah. Setidaknya sepeda bisa membuatnya cepat sampai di rumah dan meminimalisir rasa lelahnya. Apalagi, dari taman kota menuju rumahnya, tak ada tanjakan berarti.

Hanabi kembali mengangkat wajahnya yang memerah senang. Tak butuh waktu lama baginya untuk mengambil sepeda yang tak jauh terparkir dari sana.

"Hanabi, aku yang di depan..." kata Gaara, sedikit tertawa geli. Kepalanya geleng-geleng saat Hanabi menawarinya duduk di sadel belakang.

Hanabi menurut. Segera ia geser pantatnya. Menuju sadel belakang. Matanya memandang punggung Gaara yang duduk di depan. Tas punggungnya, ia letakkan di depan dada, sedangkan biolanya, aman bersama Hanabi di belakang.

Angin melaju pelan saat sepeda mulai bergerak. Hanabi diam, senyum, dan terpejam. Damai terasa di hatinya, saat keduanya melaju di atas sebuah sepeda. Di antara rinai salju yang turun dengan lembut...

'Gaara-nii, Wo ai ni...' ucap Hanabi dalam hati.

_Si_Penulis_Puisi_

Hari keberangkatan...

Hinata duduk di kursi roda yang di dorong Neji. Di sampingnya, Hanabi tak henti-hentinya merengek dan mengusap air di ujung matanya.

"Hana-chan jangan nangis. Katanya, seorang Hyuuga gak boleh cengeng?" hibur Hinata, tangan kirinya menepuk-nepuk kepala sang adik.

Di depan mereka, Hiashi masih sibuk dengan teleponnya, "Iya. Ah bukan! Aku harus berangkat hari ini. Meeting nanti, kau saja yang urus. Aku percaya padamu..." begitu ocehannya dengan si lawan bicara yang entah berada dimana.

Keempat Hyuuga itu terus bergerak. Di lobi rumah sakit, mereka berhenti, saat dokter tsunade datang. Wanita matang nun cantik itu memberi wejangan pada Hinata.

"Aku yakin, ini pasti berhasil Hinata-chan." Tutupnya sambil membelai lembut kepala Hinata.

"Arigato Tsunade-sama."

"Hinata-chan..."

Semua kepala menoleh, kecuali Hiashi yang kini berdiri agak jauh dari mereka. Disana, di ambang pintu utama rumah sakit, seorang gadis manis dengan pakaian khas musim dingin yang berwarna merah marun, berlari-lari kecil menghampiri Hinata. Di belakangnya, seorang pemuda yang berjaket biru donker, berjalan pelan.

"Sakura-chan... Sasuke-kun..." pekik Hinata tertahan. Ada rasa haru di hatinya. Keharuan yang amat menghangatkan karena kehadiran dua orang yang sudah ia anggap sebagai sahabat barunya disini.

"Kami disini untuk mengantarmu ke bandara." Kata Sakura ceria. Dipeluknya ringan gadis yang ada di kursi roda itu.

"J-jadi... kalian b-bolos?"

"Ya~ gitu deh. Hehehe" Hinata hampir tak percaya dengan jawaban Sakura. Saat ini, ia benar-benar ingin meledak saking bahagianya.

"Kami tidak bolos. Kami tadi sudah ngasih surat ijin ke sekolah. Kami kan peduli padamu." Sasuke berucap sambil tersenyum tulus. Hanabi dan Neji ber-eh ria dalam hati. He? Si Uchiha bisa senyum juga toh.

"Ne, bukan peduli. Tapi sayang. Yap. Kami sayaaang padamu Hinata-chan."

"A-arigato tomodachi, arigato..."

"Tapi, si baka-dobe mana?"

_Si_Penulis_Puisi_

Dua jam sebelum keberangkatan, keluarga Hyuga, SasuSaku, menunggu di lobi bandara. Semuanya diliputi hening yang tak menyenangkan. Gawatnya, tak ada yang berinisiatif untuk membuka suara demi mencairkan suasana yang terkesan tegang.

Hinata menunduk di kursi rodanya, menggenggam sebuah kertas putih yang berisi tulisannya. Sesekali, matanya melihat ke arah pintu utama yang terbuka menutup bila ada orang yang melewatinya.

Gaara sudah berjanji akan mengantar kepergiannya. Hinata sudah tenang karena itu. Tapi, ada seseorang yang benar-benar dinantinya. Seseorang yang membuatnya tegang karena menunggu kedatangannya. Naruto...

Sakura menoleh ke arah pintu, dihelanya nafas. Tapi terasa tercekat saat melihat dua orang yang melewati pintu utama bandara.

"Naruto! Gaara!"

Sontak, semua kepala yang di dekatnya menoleh dengan reflek. Memandang ke arah pandangan mata gadis bermata emerald itu.

Dua pemuda dengan sifat yang sama sekali tak sama, bergerak mendekat. Yang bernama Naruto berlari-lari kecil. Sedangkan yang bernama Gaara, berjalan kalem dan datar.

"Hai minna~" sapa Naruto ramah. Hiashi mendekati gerombolan muda-mudi itu. Lalu berucap.

"Anak-anak, terimakasih atas kunjungannya. Ehm, Hinata-chan, Tou-san pergi sebentar. Neji, ikut Tou-san." SasuSaku, NaruHina, GaaHana, mengangguk. Lalu, dua pria Hyuuga berambut coklat itu beranjak pelan. Pergi berlalu dari sana.

"Kenapa kau lama dobe?"

Akan ada sedikit pertengkaran mulut diantara Naruto dan Sasuke. Tapi kehadiran Sakura, menengahi mereka. Naruto dan Gaara bercerita tentang alasan kenapa mereka terlambat. Tentu dengan gaya mereka masing-masing yang jelas beda. Kalian bisa membayangkanya kan?

"Kalian, j-juga membolos?" Hinata tergagap. Ada sedikit rasa sesal di hatinya, mengetahui dialah penyebab teman-temannya tak masuk sekolah hari ini. Tapi, ada lebih banyak kebahagiaan. Melihat teman-teman yang peduli padanya, ada disini.

Gaara berjongkok. Merendahkan tubuhnya agar sejajar dengan Hinata yang duduk di kursi roda. Kedua tangannya menggenggam tangan Hinata. Mata zamrudnya menatap mata bulan Hinata dengan lembut.

"Tak apa. Hanya sekali kok. Kami kan sahabatmu. Kami ingin melihatmu sebelum kau pergi ke New York. _Wakaru desho_?" (_mengerti kan_?) Hinata mengangguk pelan.

Naruto melangkah mendekat. Dipegangnya gagang pendorong di belakang kursi roda Hinata. Mata birunya memandang lantai.

"Boleh gak, aku mencuri Hinata-chan bentar?"

_Si_Penulis_Puisi_

Di depan bandara Konoha, sebuah taman kecil yang absen dari kehadiran bunga-bunga, dibawah lindungan pohon sakura yang tampak sepi. Di hembusan angin salju November yang pelan, ada Naruto dan Hinata.

Naruto yang menggaruk belakang kepalanya yang tak gatal dengan tersenyum malu-malu. Menatap Hinata berwajah merah ranum yang mendongak padanya, tak percaya.

"B-benarkah, Naruto-kun..." Hinata tergagap. Masih sulit menerima kenyataan yang diucapkan Naruto padanya beberapa menit lalu. Si pirang itu, mengangguk mantap.

Kalian bingung? Sama! Hahaha, ceritanya tadi begini,

Naruto ngajak Hinata ngomong berdua. Setelah menemukan tempat yang pas, dia basa-basi dikit. Dan pooofffssh...

"Hinata, aku AI sama kamu..." seperti yang dikatakan Naruto pada Hinata. Emang agak gag ngeh sih kalau melihat struktur bahasanya, tapi... yah seperti itulah Naruto.

Nah cukup, kembali pada alur cerita~

Naruto kini berlutut di hadapan Hinata yang masih duduk di kursi rodanya. Memegang kedua tangan si gadis Hyuuga dengan lembut nun erat. Menatap mata selayak bulan purnama itu dengan halus yang tetap fokus menelusup. Bernafas dengan irama yang tidak teratur karena semua rasa yang membuat jantung dan perutnya terasa terlonjak-lonjak dari rongganya.

Ia tersenyum, dirinya pun begitu. Tapi sayang, Hinata berpaling menahan merah yang semakin membuat pipinya memanas.

"Kau tak suka memandangku ya?" tanya Naruto, innocent plus menggoda dikit. Hinata geleng-geleng sambil menahan nafasnya.

"So, kenapa nggak liat sini?" naruto menggerakkan kedua tangan Hinata. Meletakkanya di kedua pipinya yang tan. Membingkai wajah tampan Naruto dengan tangan gadis yang gemetaran.

Punggung Hinata tegak saat kulit telapak tanganya menyentuh pipi pemuda itu. Rasanya dadanya sesak sekali. Seperti tak bisa bernafas dan bicara. Pelan, hinata memalingkan wajahnya kembali. Menatap mata langit Naruto yang dari dulu sampai sekarang masih punya sihir untuk mengutuknya agar mencintai pemuda di depannya ini.

"_Donna ni hanarete iyou to, kokoro no naka de wa itsu demo, issho ni iru yo_..." Naruto berkata pelan. _(tak peduli sejauh apapun berpisah, hati ini akan selalu bersamamu)_

Mata bulan itu berkaca-kaca. Inilah waktunya. Cinta itu datang dengan kedua sayap lebar yang halus manja. Seperti salju yang terus turun dengan gemulainya untuk menyentuh bumi dengan halus pula.

Ini adalah awal. Awal hidup, awal nafas, dan awal cinta baru...

"Aku akan sangat merindukanmu Hinata-chan..."

"Tidak. Jangan. Jangan rindu padaku" sahut Hinata lirih. Matanya terpejam, menunduk. Mendengarnya, bereaksi pada Naruto. Digenggamnya tangan Hinata lebih erat, seolah minta penjelasan lagi.

"Karena bila kau rindu padaku, artinya aku berada jauh darimu. Sedangkan aku, ingin selalu dekat denganmu. _Donna ni tooku ni itemo kawaranai yo kono kokoro_..." (_walaupun kita jauh berpisah, hati ini tak akan berubah_).

HUG~

Sedetik kemudian, Naruto memeluk gadis itu erat. Seolah itulah jiwanya yang tak akan rela ia lepaskan seumur hidupnya.

"Kau tahu, kau hatiku Hinata-chan. Kau gadis favoritku. Maaf bila selama ini aku terlalu bodoh untuk menyadarimu. Tapi sekarang aku punya cinta yang banyak untukmu. Banyak sekali. Sehingga tak akan bisa habis kalaupun aku sudah jadi Jii-san nanti. Kau Percaya kan?"

Kedua tangan Hinata bergerak. Melingkari tubuh Naruto yang memeluknya.

"Arigato, Naruto-sama..."

_Si_Penulis_Puisi_

SasuSaku, GaaHana, lelah menunggu. 15 menit lagi keberangkatan. Tampak dari arah belakang, Hiashi dan Neji sudah datang. Keduanya memandang satu persatu teman-teman Hinata. Semuanya diam. Tak berani berucap. Apalagi saat Hiashi menginterupsi mereka tentang keberadaan putri keduanya.

Tepat setelah Hiashi bertanya, dua orang itu muncul. Naruto mendorong dengan ceria kursi yang ditempati Hinata yang menunduk tersenyum malu-malu.

Hiashi yang khawatir abis, berjalan mendekati keduanya. Sebagai seorang ayah, ia membentak Naruto yang sudah 'menculik' Hinata singkat tadi. Dan yang dibentak hanya bisa nyengir lalu minta maaf sambil ber-ojigi- ria. Lalu, tanpa banyak bicara lagi, Hiashi membawa putrinya berlalu.

"Eit, tunggu Hiashi-sama, tunggu sebentar." Naruto berlari menyusul mereka yang berhenti.

Ia berlutut lagi di depan Hinata. Mengambil tangan lembut sang gadis, lalu meletakkan sebuah gelang di sana. Tangan kanannya ia julurkan sendiri, lalu menarik jaket di bagian pergelangan tangan. Memperlihatkan gelang yang sama yang dimiliki Hinata saat ini.

Gadis itu terharu luar biasa. Di dekapnya kedua tangan, menetralkan jantungnya yang berdetak lebih kencang dari tadi. Teringat sesuatu, Hinata mengeluarkan sepucuk surat dari kantong bajunya. Menyerahkannya pada naruto. Sebuah puisi.

"Buka saat aku sudah terbang."

CUP...

Dengan sangat cepat, Naruto menggerakkan kepalanya. Wajahnya mendekati wajah hinata, lalu mengecup ujung bibir Hinata secepatnya. Gerakannya yang cepat itu lalu membuatnya berlari. Menghindari Hiashi yang mungkin saja akan membantainya saat itu juga karena telah berani mencium anaknya di depan matanya sendiri.

"AKU MENANTIMU HINATA-CHAN..." katanya sambil berlari menjauh.

Semuanya speechlees sejenak... termasuk Hinata yang mematung tak bergerak selain mengedipkan matanya berulang kali secara slow.

"DASAR KURANG AJAR!"

Tak ada waktu lagi, 5 menit sebelum keberangkatan, semua yang hadir memeluk Hinata. Berdo'a untuk keberhasilan operasi jantungnya nanti di New York.

Dan itu adalah kali pertama Hinata melihat dan merasakan; Gaara memeluknya, Sakura menangis dalam pelukannya, Sasuke pun melakukan hal yang sama dengan Gaara. Dan Hanabi yang masih terisak di pelukan sang kakak tertua.

"_Imouto-chan, ganbatte_...'" Neji berkata lirih di telinga Hinata. Gadis itu tersenyum. Mengucapkan terima kasih dengan tulus.

"_Arigato minna-sama, ja matta ashita_..." Hinata melambaikan tangan saat kakinya mulai memasuki pesawat. Di sampingnya, sang ayah setia menuntunnya, membawakan tas kecil milik sang putri kedua.

Hinata mengedarkan pandanganya ke sudut lain. Dan disana, ia temukan Naruto sedang tersenyum menatapnya.

"_Jaa matta ashita, watashi no AI_" teriak Naruto

Dari balik awan, Hinata berharap nantinya bisa kembali lagi ke Konoha. Bertemu dengan mereka lagi. Dengan status barunya yang tak lagi seperti dulu...

Pacar Naruto Uzumaki...

_Si_Penulis_Puisi_

_Hikayat cinta bab ini_

_Selesai disini_

_Bukan berakhir, tapi selesai untuk permulaan lain_

_Semua senyuman dan tawa_

_Tersirat di wajah-wajah mereka_

_Hanya satu yang pasti_

_Cinta itu nyata_

_Karena dengan itu_

_Sang lavender yang dulu sempat terkulai_

_Kini bangkit bersama cinta mentari_

_Hikayat hidup mereka_

_Bukanlah sebuah sejarah_

_Tapi, secarik cerita sederhana yang kompleks_

_Biarkan salju menyaksikannya_

_Biarkan angin yang membawanya_

_Karena cinta itu datang bersama angin yang tersenyum_

_Yang tak pernah padam_

_Dengan mimpi sang lavender_

_Meletup dalam kelembutan hatinya_

_Yang sabar yang ikhlas_

_Dan jangan pernah meremehkan cinta_

_Karena cinta_

_Adalah alasan terindah _

_Dari yang pernah diajarkan waktu kepadaku_

_Untuk hidup bersamamu_

_The Amethyst..._

NB: Aku Hinata Hyuuga, yah, akulah the ametyhst itu. Maaf kalau selama ini surat puisiku ini mengganggumu. Aku hanya gadis yang ingin kau tahu, bahwa aku punya cinta untukmu. Tapi bagaimana bisa kau mengetahuinya, bila saja aku tak bisa berbicara denganmu secara lancar. Hatiku penuh denganmu. Sampai-sampai, lidahku terasa kelu saat aku bicara denganmu

Naruto-kun, maaf kalau hanya ini yang bisa kuberikan untukmu,

AISHITERU,...

_Si_Penulis_Puisi_

**OWARI~~~**

**Thanks for Allah, My Guardian and My Lord. THANKS GOD.**

**Thanks for my lovely parents. U R the Best People in my heart. Thanks for my lil brother, for your tea and candy...**

**Thanks for all, fict ini gag bakal selesai jika gag dibantu ama kalian yang udah menyemangati aku. Thanks buat temen sebangkuku, Nisma, yang udah tahan direcokin orang macam aku ini T-T, ^_^**

**Thanks buat reviewers, readers, and minna-sama. Makasih beud udah setia dengan fict aku ini hingga selesai. Terimaksih, arigato, mercy, BMW, Limmo-plaked-**

**Hahaha, thanks buat:**

**Zephyr, RAB-chan, Reno, doblang, Kimochi, Sayaka, Sayurii, Ligth-chan, magrita, hinata audina ( gag usah manggil senpai, fui ajah cukup, key? N puisi2 itu emang aku buat sendiri, ancur kan?), buat luthfi, orari, dwi93jun, riela-chan, silver shine, demikoo, sq, pik2, kuro tenma, vecalen, ai yukazawa, putri hinata uzumaki, akira tsukiyomi, haruno aoi, kikuchi, i'm ichiruki love, bigrita, felice, n smua yang ngeriview yang aku cintaaaa. Maaf aku gag bisa nyebutin namanya satu2, -ojigi-**

**Akhir kata,**

**Fui mau rehat bentar, nyari ide lainnya. Jangan lupa kasih review kalian yang bisa mmebuat fui tertawa sendiri-buka aib-**

**Fui sayang kalian...**

**Akhir kata *yang kedua...**

**Reviewwwww. RIPIUUUU. Flame boleh boleh boleh.**

**Akhir kata*yang ketiga n kya'e yg trakhir,**

**SALAM NARUHINA LOVERS. CHAYOOOO**


End file.
